Plaything
by ImObviouslyCrazy
Summary: Kol is still mourning over Davina's death at his own hands. Klaus hopes to help by bringing in a distraction, a pretty young woman to donate her blood and keep Kol preoccupied. But things are never so simple, and not everything goes according to plan. Rated M for smut.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Elijah was admittedly a little unnerved when he saw Klaus in the courtyard, a wide grin planted on his face. Whenever Niklaus looked that giddy, something terrible had either already happened, or was about to. He slowly made his way down the stairs, stopping a few feet from his enthusiastic little brother.

"To what do we owe this... excitement, Niklaus?" Elijah asked curiously, mindlessly reaching down to straighten the sleeve of his buttondown. Klaus looked back towards the front door.

"Come along, dear," he called out, and Elijah was surprised to see a pretty young woman come through the door. She was petite, short and slender, though she had the natural curves of a woman. Her hair was a mass of short, wild curls, and she wore a pair of glasses with thin black frames.

As she came in, Elijah could smell her fear immediately, and her undeniable humanity. He looked at his little brother with a puzzled expression, and Klaus was all too eager to explain his new plan to Elijah. He motioned for the girl to come closer.

"This adorable little doll is going to fix our somber brother," Klaus said, taking the girl by her shoulder. She flinched at his touch, keeping her head low and her gaze turned away from either of them. "Her family owes a great debt to ours, it would seem, and she has come to me in hopes of repaying it herself."

"And what, praytell, does her family owe us?" Elijah sighed.

"Ten thousand in gambling debts," Klaus explained, reaching up to brush her bangs from her eyes. He took her small face in his hands and lifted it, showing it off to Elijah. "Isn't she a cute little thing? Also, she willingly volunteered to be our brother's new donor. To keep that... bloodlust of his under control since he refuses to feed."

"Does she know what being a donor entails?" Elijah raised a skeptical brow. "Kol is not... in a pleasant place, Niklaus. Do you really want to throw this poor girl to the Wolves over a gambling debt?" Elijah was surprised when the girl spoke up.

"Please," she said softly, a tear sliding down her flush cheek. "My family can't afford to pay you back. My father is already in prison, and my mother is working herself to death. This is the only way. He promised the debt would be forgiven if I helped. I don't care as long as the debt is paid."

"How noble. Don't you think, Elijah?" Klaus chuckled, taking her by the shoulder again. "Let's hope our brother becomes as fond of her as he did his little witch. If not, at least he has some kind of company."

"You mean a plaything?" Elijah grimaced. Klaus shrugged,

"Whatever you'd like to call it, Elijah, dear brother. I'd prefer to call it effort. At least I'm trying to help him somehow. You've been to preoccupied with Hayley. You aren't suffering loss as we are right now, so you can look down on this idea from your pretty white horse." Elijah rolled his eyes at his brother, then turned away from the conversation altogether.

While it was true that Elijah had not lost the object of his current affections, as did his brothers, he understood the pain well. For Klaus to suggest otherwise was a little irritating. Regardless, Elijah knew his brother had good intentions, so he would wait and see how the little experiment played out. If he had to step in, he would, but he hoped it would work out as Klaus expected it to, rather than how he expected it to.

* * *

Klaus paused outside of Kol's door, then knocked on the solid wood. He waited patiently, but when no answer came, he knocked again. Finally, he heard a soft sigh from the other side, then the sound of a glass being set down.

"What do you want, Niklaus?" Came Kol's voice from the other side. Klaus cleared his throat, then turned the knob and opened the door. The room was dimly lit, the only light coming from the small slits in the blinds that allowed tiny bits of sunlight through. There were a few empty bottles of liquor in the table by the window, and one half empty one in Kol's hand. He finished pouring another drink, then set the bottle down.

"I've brought you a gift," Klaus told Kol, stepping into the room and pulling the girl in behind him by her elbow. She winced a little at his grip, then looked up at Kol from beneath her blond curls. "Dearest Marigold here is our newest volunteer."

"It's Mari," she corrected him quietly. "P-people call me Mari."

"What did you bring her here for, Niklaus?" Kol asked, his unamused eyes lifting to meet the girl's. Then, they flicked over to his brother's. Klaus smirked playfully, then moved so that he was standing behind Mari. He tilted her head to the side, pulled her curls back, and exposed her neck to Kol. His eyes immediately went dark. "I won't let my own brother starve."

"I don't want her."

"I'll leave you alone to consider," Klaus sighed, then used his nail to cut open the skin of her collarbone just slightly. "If things get to rough, just scream, love," He said into Mari's ear, sending a noticeable shiver down her spine. "But do well to remember why you came to me in the first place." He left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Mari alone in and dark room, with a very hungry, very fragile vampire.

"Why?" Kol demanded to know, downing his glass of liquor quickly before slamming it down on the table and making her flinch. "Why did you seek out my brother?"

"Uh, my f-family owes a lot of money," she stuttered nervously, hugging her upper body tightly. "My mother cant... pay it back, so I wanted to help somehow."

"You know what we are."

"My mother is a New Orleans witch. Or she was. She quit when she had my older brother." She was surprised that he was asking her questions and probing her for information. Her troubles hardly seemed like something he'd take an interest in, but maybe he just wanted to know why Klaus had brought her there to begin with.

"Do you know why you're here?"

"To... donate blood... in exchange for few debt being paid."

"Wrong," Kol told het, his voice deadly low and sickeningly smooth. He quickly closed the gap between them, and she stumbled back instinctively to try and gain more distance, though the door against her back told her that she had no more room to move away from him. Kol closed in on her, leaning forward and pressing his palms into the walls on either side of her, lowering his head to get closer to her.

"Then why?" She asked curiously, her breaths quickening, chest rising and falling rapidly as the fear began to set in, to truly set in. Mari began to wonder just what she had gotten herself into. Perhaps, in her desperation, she had made a mistake.

"My brother thinks me desperate," Kol responded softly. He brought her chin up with his thumb to look her in her wide, blue eyes that were deep as the ocean. "He seems to believe that any little human is enough to make me forget about the one I loved, that I've gone soft to your kind, weak to any pretty face."

"He's made a mistake then," she breathed, just staring up at him, unable to tear her gaze from his sorrowful eyes. Kol snorted. "I-I can leave if you want, but... I need this..." Her gaze dropped then. "Even if... it means feeding a vampire... I have to."

"Well, I suppose if you insist, it would not be monstrous of me to accept." He took her by the shoulders, then spun her around, pushing her back against the door. Mari got nervous all of a sudden, like she was afraid he may try to take more than her blood.

"Wait," she whimpered, but her fears quickly dissipated when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her shoulder. She let out a gasp as his fangs sank deep into her shoulder, the blood trickling down in warm droplets. Her hands balled into fists against the cold wood of the door, and her knees began to wobble.

"Klaus always could pick out the sweetest snacks," Kol whispered against her ear once he removed his fangs. "Don't you worry, love. You're going to earn your freedom from your family debt. Every last bit of it." He bit into her shoulder against, tugging down her sleeve just far enough to grant him easier access. Mari couldn't stop the tears that tell down her cheeks, though she kept them quiet and hidden.

Her desperation had taken her to the lowest of places, and Mari was smart enough to know that the nightmare was just beginning. She was a blood donor to the most powerful family of vampires that ever existed, and more specifically, a toy for Kol to use to distract himself. As long as he only took blood from her, she wouldn't protest, but she had chosen as treacherous path, and she had took be careful of all potential dangers.

* * *

 **Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) it's just a short introduction to the story and the setup. If you liked it, leave a little review so I know to continue! and have and great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Mari leaned against the railing of the balcony, looking down at the hustle and bustle of the city she had spent most of her life in, the city she was forced to drop out of college to return to. She glanced down at her shoulder where the two little puncture marks could still be seen peeking out from under her sleeve. Quitting school wasn't the only thing she was forced to do.

The bedroom door creaked open, and she turned to see a shirtless Kol enter the room, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Her cheeks flushed instantly, and she turned back to look down from the balcony.

"I'm so sorry. Your brother let me in."

"Yes, he's alerted me of your presence," Kol told her, moving to his dresser. "Does the male body make you nervous, Mari, dear, or is it innocence that makes your blood so sweet?"

"I'm not... innocent," she said, clearing her throat. "I just... dont want to invade your privacy."

"And entering my room without me is not an invasion of such privacy?" He asked her with a raise of his eyebrow. Mari gripped the rail tighter, unable to turn around and look at him. Her face was burning with shame and embarrassment. "It was a joke," he told her when the scent of shame began to radiate from her. "I haven't lost my sense of humor entirely."

"Do you need me today?" She asked, turning around to face him finally, grateful that he was now wearing jeans. Kol stared at her for a moment, then scoffed.

"Got better places to be, darling?"

"No," she answered quickly. "I mean... I have an interview at a bar downtown. They need a waitress, and the manager said I should apply, so I did, but he still wants to try me out."

"Yes, I'm sure he does," Kol grumbled. "Cancel any job interviews. Your job is jere, feeding me and serving me as I please."

"The deal was blood in exchange for the debt. That's it," she frowned nervously. "I don't have any other skills to offer you. I need the work."

"You sold yourself to me, love, so be a good little servant and come here." The devilish smirk on his lips told her that danger was waiting for her over there, but fear of losing everything pushed her feet to move towards him. She stopped a foot in front of him.

Suddenly he had vanished, or so it seemed to Mari. She turned quickly as the balcony doors shut and locked behind her. Kol stood there now, his inhuman speed still a little baffling to Mari. She swallowed hard and took a step back.

"Y-You need to feed?"

"You're much more than food, darling." He paused and looked her over once. "Remove your glasses please." She hesitated for a moment, but did as told, setting them on the table beside her. "Now your shirt." Her body went rigid.

"What?" She asked breathlessly. "Why?"

"I wish to feed," he told her bluntly. "And as I do believe that is your purpose here, I must insist that you remove what might get in my way." His grin faded into something like annoyance. She hugged her body. He walked forward and took her face in his hands, leaning down to look her in the eyes.

"Remove your shirt. Know that I will not touch you other than to feed, and trust in that. Your body is safe from violation, and you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Relief washed over her instantly, like a forced wave to push away the fear and shame. She found herself pulling up at her shirt, dropping it on the floor beside her. She didn't want to, yet she wasn't afraid anymore. She knew it would be okay, somehow. Is that was compulsion felt like? It wasn't as bad as her mother explained.

Kol steppedal forward, then brought her hand up to his lips, ghosting them over the soft skin of her wrists for a moment before biting into it. Mari let out a small whimper, but made no protest. She took her bottom lip between her teeth to bite back anymore whimpers. He quickly removed his fangs from her wrist, his eyes dark and frightening now, the veins underneath turning as black as his irises in that moment.

He grabbed her then, pulling her close and hoisting her from the ground. He carried her to the bed, laying her down and lowering his head to her stomach.

"Wait," she gasped as his lips touched her hip. "Not there," she whined. Kol looked up at her, that cruel smirk returning.

"Sensitive, are we? May not be innocent, but somehow I get the feeling this body remains mostly untouched. Like... here for example?" He bit into her hip, and a jolt of something like pain mixed with desire rippled through her, and she frantically shoved him away.

"Don't be cruel," she panted, pushing herself off of the bed. "I'm your donor, I'm not a toy. I'm not here to sleep with you, or to cater to your ego. I'm here to feed you."

"Then stop complaining and do so," he chuckled at her. "You are undoubtedly the most restless woman I've fed from. Most are eager to feel my fangs in their skin, and my hands... roaming their bodies as I drink from them."

"I'm not most women," she sighed. "Maybe I've made a mistake."

"Perhaps, but you so desperately need that debt paid, dont you, sweetheart?" He shot back, reaching for the booze. Mari grabbed her shirt from the floor, holding it to her chest. "Would you like me to make this easier on us both, darling?"

"How?"

"By removing the repulsion you feel when I feed from you." He took a step closer to her, and she stepped back. "I won't hurt you. A simple trick of the mind will convince you that this is... the best way." He grabbed her face again, lowering his head to meet her gaze. "It will no longer hurt. Instead, it will feel incredible. Your skin will alight where I bite, and you'll find yourself enjoying the feeling. You'll quite fancy our little meetings, Mari, dear. Starting tomorrow." He released her once the compulsion was finished, then let her slip on her shirt and leave.

* * *

Mari hurried downot the steps leading into the courtyard. There was residue of tears on her cheeks, and she kept reaching up to rub at them. She trotted towards the door, but suddenly, Klaus was standing there, blocking her exit.

"W-What is it?" She asked, shaking a little now in frustration and fear. Klaus tilted his head to the side a little, looking her over and taking in all the little clues that led him to believe something had happened.

"Did he hurt you?" Klaus asked bluntly. "If he did, I-"

"No," she cut him off, shaking her head slowly. "He didnt... hurt me." Klaus pondered on that for a moment, but never took his gaze off of hers.

"I won't send you to be tormented. Why are you crying, love?" He was frowning, his disapproval of any cruelty evident in his gaze. Mari turned her face away from his, her cheeks flushing. She pushed her glasses back on her nose and wiped at her eyes again.

"He's not in a good place. You said that already. I expected... I don't know what I expected." He took a step towards her,

"I could compel the fear away." She reached out instinctively, putting a hand on his firm chest and push slightly to stop him from coming closer. Her eyes fell on her hand, the way it was pressed into him with her finger spread out over his chest. She became flush and yanked her hand back.

"I'm sorry. I've had enough compulsion for one day, Mr. Mikaelson, thank you." She dropped her gaze, then moved around him to head out of the door. Klaus glanced down athe his chest, then up at her again.

"Call me Klaus, love. No need for formalities."

"Sure," she nodded, quickening her pace, eager to leave so she could sort her thoughts and feelings out own. Being around them, and knowing what they are, caused a flurry of emotions every time she approached them. Intrigue, fear, respect, desperation, and as much as she didn't want to admit it, more physical feelings too.

They were very handsome men, and they had no problem with getting close to her, in her space, and it was unusual for her. She had never been much to look at, in her opinion, and her interaction with member of the opposite sex had been all but nonexistent. Her lack of experience was going to be her downfall when every little move they made, or kind words they spoke, would send her heart into a fluttering mess and heat up her cheeks instantly every time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :) I appreciate the reviews guys, really! I tend to decide on whether to continue a story or not based on the feedback it gets so it's always encouraging to me! Hope you enjoyed and if you want to read more, leave a little comment or review or whathe you'd like to see :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Kol reluctantly left the comfort of his dark room to go down and have lunch with Klaus, Elijah, and Freya. He was eagerly awaiting the arrival of his new snack, and he decided to do so downstairs with the others. His family was more than surprised to see him come down to join them so willingly, but no one mentioned it for fear of making him retreat upstairs again. Instead, Elijah just cleared his throat and welcomed Kol.

"Good to see you, brother. Glad you could join us."

"The girl is late today," he muttered, flopping down in a chair across from Freya. Klaus and Elijah exchanged glances, and Klaus grinned a little, figuring that it was a good sign that Kol was concerned about the girl, even if it was more irritation than anything. At least Kol was out of his room, away from the whiskey he drank like he should have been drinking blood.

"I'm sure she will be here, brother," Klaus shrugged, "you needn't worry." Freya didn't know much about the scheme that Klaus concocted, and she had yet to meet the girl Klaus sent to be Kol's new distraction. While she didn't agree with Klaus's methods, it seemed to be doing Kol some good, and that was the most important thing to her at the moment. As long as the girl wasn't being harmed, it was okay.

"What do you think of her?" Elijah asked bravely, staring down at the wine glass in his hand as he swirled the red liquid around at the bottom of the glass. "Is she... to your liking?" Elijah felt the same way that Freya did, but it was a plan he would tolerate because the girl wished for it, and Kol needed it. Kol glared over at Elijah for a moment, then back to Klaus.

"She won't replace Davina."

"No one said she was meant to," Elijah said softly. "We are not trying to replace your lost love, brother. However, you need to feed, and since you're honoring Davina's memory by not taking your food by force, Klaus thought a willing donor was the best way to go." Kol looked down at the table, and Freya could see the pain on his face. She reached across to lay her hand over his.

"We only want to make sure you take care of yourself. You're our brother, and we can't sit idly by and watch you starve yourself." She half expected him to get angry, but instead, he took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I understand the mutual concern over my health, but I will live. I've accepted your... willing donor. Except that she is late today, and I find it utterly annoying. I'm starved." Freya looked at Klaus.

"Well, we have the maid today. I could fetch her if you'd like," Klaus offered, but Kol quickly shook his head.

"Just send Mari up when she comes." He stood to leave, but as if on cue, the small girl came through the entrance to the compound, wearing a baggy sweater and big sunglasses. Kol raised an eyebrow. As far as he knew, she couldn't see well without her glasses, so why was she wearing a pair of cheap shades instead of her little black frames. He frowned at her. "You're late."

"Sorry," she cleared her throat. "Something came up."

"Something more important than repaying your debt?" Kol scoffed at her, rolling his eyes a little. Her head dropped in shame, and Freya happened to notice something. She stood, then made her way over to the girl. Kol watched curiously, wondering what it was that Freya may have noticed. He was confused when Freya reached up gently, her fingertips laying over the sides of the big sunglasses. Mari jerked back instinctively, but Freya pulled them off anyways.

Underneath the big, tasteless shades, was a large, purple bruise under her eye. Mari turned away from them, water pooling in her eyes instantly as her shame was exposed to the entire family of Originals and their powerful witch sister. They all sat in silence for a moment, staring at her, and she wanted to disappear in that moment, far away from the compound, and far away from her own family.

"What happened?" Freya finally asked, breaking the silence. Mari shook her head,

"Please. It's nothing, really. I should just... go home." When she turned to leave however, a hand grabbed at her wrist. She expected it to be Freya since she had been the one standing closest to her, but the hand was rather large. She looked back to see Klaus there now, standing next to Rebecca where he hadn't been before, with a grimace etched into his features. He held onto her wrist tightly.

"Kol?" Elijah questioned, and the younger brother scoffed at the accusation.

"It wasn't me. I would never."

"She was untouched when she left yesterday," Klaus said, not taking his eyes off of the bruise on her cheek. "I made sure that Kol was behaving himself, so you needn't blame him, Elijah." Klaus would usually never dabble in human affairs, but he had a distinct distaste for mindless abuse towards innocent women. Besides, this was a woman that was under his employment at the time. He didn't wish to see her arrive each day with new bruises and do nothing about it.

"We can help," Freya offered, her tone gentle and reassuring. "You must tell us first."

"I..." She trailed off. Mari's eyes were wide and frightened. She had only met them a few days ago, and they suddenly seemed so concerned about her well being. She didn't understand why, but she knew that if she were to tell them the truth, it would only mean trouble. She didn't want any trouble. She bit her bottom lip, then looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet Klaus's gaze.

Kol pushed past them then, breaking Klaus's hold on her arm and stepping up to her. He took her small face in his hands, lowering his eyes to hers and focusing intently. Mari tried to pull away, but her strength was nothing compared to his. Once the compulsion took hold, she didn't have a choice anyways.

"Tell us who hit you," he demanded. A tear slid down her cheek,

"My father came home yesterday. His bail was posted by one of your men, and he went out drinking to celebrate. When he got home, my mom told him about what I did to get him out. He called me a blood whore and..." Her bottom lip quivered, and tears continued to slide down her cheeks. Kol sighed,

"Stop. I've heard enough." Mari broke free of the compulsion, and she collapsed, hugging her body tightly because she knew they wouldn't let her leave. Freya knelt down beside her, rubbing her back and trying to comfort her as best as she could, despite the anger boiling in her gut.

"I thought it would be a relief to have her father released," Klaus frowned. His teeth ground together, and he kicked a chair that spiraled across the room under his strength and shattered against a pillar. "It's my fault."

"Seems a simple fix," Elijah said, smoothing out his jacket as he stood. "Have the man put back in prison."

"No, he needs to work," Mari said frantically. "My family... please, just leave it alone. It's not the first time it's happened."

"All the more reason to remove him. I'm sure it won't be the last," Freya noted, looking at her brothers. "We have to do something. Even if she won't."

"What would you have us do?" Kol questioned, eyes flicking between Mari and Freya. "She won't let us kill him, she won't let us throw him in a cell. What are we to do then, if she's going to remain stubborn?" Mari just looked back and forth between them, wondering why they were so eager to do something to help. Her family had always been like this and no one ever stepped in.

"Perhaps the girl should just remain here," Elijah offered. "She could stay in Rebecca's room."

"What?" Klaus frowned. "We're going to have some stranger staying in our sister's bedroom? That seems a little... far, Elijah."

"Niklaus, need I remind you that you were the one who brought you here to begin with. If she is anyone's problem, she is yours. Unless you intend on sending her back to her abusive father, then she will temporarily stay in Rebecca's room until something else is decided upon." Freya looked to Elijah and nodded, taking Mari by the hand and leading her towards the stairs. Mari pulled back a little, but a glare from Kol told her that she wasn't allowed to protest. If they chose to, they could just compel her to stay.

"Don't worry. Your father's debt will still be paid by your being here," Freya reassured her as she walked the trembling girl up the stairs. "However, my family doesn't take kindly to these kinds of things. We have the power to do something about it, so let us. Haven't you ever wished someone would come to your rescue?" Freya often had, when she was forced to live with Dahlia, so she could understand to some degree.

"Yes, but..."

"We're pretty much strangers. I know. But we mean well, even if we don't always handle things great. Kol had improved already since your arrival. They won't cast you aside. You're here to help our brother, so it's a fair trade." Freya stopped outside of Rebecca's door, then pushed it open for Mari. "Anything you need, just let us know. Alright?"

"Alright," Mari nodded, stepping into the room. She closed the door quickly, then leaned back against it, slowly sliding to the ground. With a heavy sigh, she pulled her knees to her chest. How could it have ended up like this? She didn't expect her father to come home anytime soon, and when he did, she didn't expect her mom to sell her out. The look on her father's face when he called her a "blood whore" was a look of pure hatred and anger, but maybe he wasn't entirely wrong. She was selling her blood to vampires for money, but it was to fix his mistakes. He shouldn't be so cruel.

Her hand lifted to touch the bruise on her cheek, then fell away. She was just about to break out into a sob when a knock on the door startled her. She stood up, wiping her eyes quickly and flattening her sweater. She opened the door carefully to find Klaus standing there.

"I cannot help but feel like what happened is because of what I did. I had your father released, because it was a part of our deal. I had no idea the kind of man he really was, though I should have. A drunk and a gambler... It doesn't leave much hope for pleasantness. If I had known what kind of man he was, I would not have let him return home to you and your family." Was he really taking blame for her father hitting her?

"He's always been like that. It was a good thing that you had him released. Now, he can go back to work, and we won't be struggling so much." She tried to smile, but her lips barely even moved to her command. "You don't have to take the blame for this."

"Yes, well, nonetheless," he cleared his throat. "I suppose you should make yourself comfortable. If Elijah thinks this is the best solution, then so be it. I will have Kol leave you alone for the night."

"It's fine," she shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

"Even in his state, Kol still has some sense of decency," Klaus told her. "He will not come to your door. However, I will make sure that you aren't allowed to leave alone. You are not a prisoner, but it is for your own good that you stay."

"Fine," she nodded. "I won't try to leave."

"Good." He turned to leave. "Get some rest."

"Thanks."

* * *

 **Thanks again for the reviews guys :D seeing feedback only encourages me to keep writing and updating frequently. This chapter ended up being a little longer, but the beginning is all getting it set up anyways. I hope you enjoyed, and that I'm staying true to the characters. Leave a little review if you liked it, and if you have any questions i will answer them :) I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Mari hesitated for a moment before letting her knuckles hit the door. For some reason, it was more awkward having to go to Kol's room on her own, instead of being escorted. She didn't want to seem like she wanted him to drink from her, or that she was seeking out his company. Kol seemed to fragile, and she didn't want to do anything to set him off.

"Excuse me," she softly, quickly pulling her hand back against her chest as she waited for Kol to answer the door. "Kol?" She called a little louder, not wanting to knock again just in case he heard her the first time. It took a minute, but he finally came to the door, although she was surprised to see him in only a towel. Her cheeks flushed, and she turned her face away. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"I was in the middle of a very relaxing shower. Is there something of importance that you've come knocking about?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow at her. She just stared at the ground for a long moment, not sure what to say.

"I thought... I was still supposed to feed you."

"I'd like to finish my shower first, if you don't mind love," his eyebrows furrowed a little in annoyance. "Unless you want to join me, then I suppose-"

"N-no," she shook her head quickly. "No, I'm sorry for bothering you." She turned on her heels and headed back to her room, her head low. She kicked herself for being so stupid, and for not being able to speak without a stutter when she was nervous, which she always was around their family. They all held an air of royalty, of power. It intimidated her to her very core, as a small, fragile, and defenseless human.

She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to force her anxiety away, when suddenly she ran directly into something solid. She put her hand out to push away, then looked up to see Klaus staring down at her quizzically. She jerked back, pulling her wrists against her chest whend she realized she once again had her hands on his undeniably firm chest.

"I thought those were supposed to better your sight," he commented, flicking his finger towards her glasses. "Yet you seem to not be able to see where you're going. Perhaps you should look into getting a different pair." She would have been hurt by his words if there was a tug of a smile at the corner of his lips.

"I'm sorry, I was just... I was zoned out." She cleared her throat, cursing her heated cheeks for exposing her embarrassment so openly all the time. "I was heading back to my room. I'll get out of your way now."

"Have you seen Kol today?" Klaus asked before she could run off. Her cheeks stayed hot and pink as that entirely separate embarrassment fluttered in her chest again. She took a deep breath and nodded in response. "How did he seem today?"

"Wet," she said instinctively, then quickly clarified. "I went to let him have a drink, but he had been in the shower so I left. I was bothering him."

"Make sure to return later if he doesn't seek you out. Your purpose here is to get him to feed," Klaus said, looking around her at Kol's closed door. "We're all very worried that he may never truly recover. It's odd. He's lived for centuries, but this... is the most broken I've seen him."

"It hurts to lose someone you love," she noted with a sympathetic expression. Klaus looked at her curiously.

"Do you have experience with loss, love?"

"Some," she told him, reaching up to push her glasses back into place. They had been skewed since she ran into Klaus. His eyes followed her hands as they moved. "I've only ever been with one person, so not much experience. He... was in an accident, and he wasn't the same after. His family moved his away to a hospital that could help him, and I haven't seen him since. I know it's not the same, but... it's all I have to use to relate."

"Loss is loss, I suppose," Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Your story is tragic in its own rights, and it ends the same, with you alone." That word sent a pang of something through her chest that sucked the breath out of her for a moment. She had been alone, for so, so long. So long that she had grown quite desperate to change it.

"Kol isn't alone. He has his family."

"There are certain things we cannot provide as his family," Klaus said softly. "Kol is strong. I am sure he will recover, and you have helped him along enough to keep him going. Thank you for that. Don't let him slip back again, please, darling. Make sure he eats."

"I will."

"See him again, tonight." Klaus nodded, then turned and headed the opposite way. She watched him walk for a moment, eyes unfocused as her thoughts ran away with her. How had she gotten into this situation? Why was she so incapable of thinking straight around him? So many questions that even she herself couldn't answer.

* * *

Later that evening, as Mari was getting prepared to try to reach out to Kol again, she was a little shocked to hear a knock at her door instead. She got up from the bed, straightening her shirt before she headed to the door.

When she pulled it open, Kol came through without any reluctance. He pushed the door closed behind him, eyes locking onto hers.

"You never returned."

"I wanted to give you plenty of time," she said in her defense, wondering why he was so upset that she didn't come sooner when he could have come to her at any time. "You seemed annoyed, and I didn't want to make it worse."

"I'm a bit grumpy when I'm hungry. I'd like to go ahead and feed, if you don't mind." It was so straightforward and emotionless. His words lacked depth or expression, which was even more intimidating than if he was grinning and making remarks like he had before.

"Um, sure," she nodded, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. She tilted her head to the side to exposed her throat to him. "Like this?" He had been so creative and specific in his feeding demands before, so she didn't know exactly what to expect.

"No." He stepped to her, taking her hand away from her hair and jerking her forward. She hit his chest with a thud, then looked up at him with wide, frightened blue eyes. "Remember my compulsion? From now on, you'll enjoy my bite. So..." He looked down at the bit of thigh that was exposed by her shorts. He rested his finger there, trailing it up a bit. She grabbed his hand.

"My... thigh?" She hoped that's what he meant. She wasn't prepared to accept anything more than that. Kol's eyes darkened a little, his eyes never lifting from the soft, bare skin of her inner thigh, midway to her knee. "But, why?"

"Because I can only imagine the sounds you will make." Kol's tone took a softer, more sultry tone, and she stared up at him in shock. "I'd like to hear them." His moods fluctuated dangerously, and she never knew what to expect from him.

"B-But... It's just that I..." She didn't even know what to say in response to his seduction. "I'm not ready for... things like that..."

"It's just a bite. I'll be quick." He backed her towards the bed, and when the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, she was forced to him. Using his body that towered over her, he forced her onto her back, then further up onto the mattress. He slid down a little, down towards her legs. Her breaths started to quicken, almost into rapid pants.

"Kol," she whined. "It's too close."

"Close to what?" He questioned, and she knew he was doing it to torture her. He rested a hand on her thigh, then slid down a little closer to her knee, which made her relax a little. He parted his lips, letting his fangs slide from his gums. "You won't be so opposed once they're in your skin." He bit down, and an overwhelming sensation coursed through her.

With a gasp, she laid back on the mattress, her hands grabbing bundles of the sheets underneath her and her eyes squeezing shut. Her skin was alight with chills and tingles that she hadn't felt before. They weren't unpleasant in the slightest, and that scared her. What should have hurt, no longer hurt, but instead felt... good. Enjoyable, even. What had he done to her?

"Kol, please," she breathed, her fingers finding their way to his hair to push him away at first. However, when his jaws tightened, and his fangs dug a little deeper, her fingers instead curled in his hair, grabbing it loosely in her palm. "Kol!"

He pulled away then, her blood still on his lips. She sat up breathlessly, reaching down to cover the puncture marks midway down her thigh with her hand. They would be visible , so she'd have to wear pants until they healed. She looked at him in bewilderment, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"What happened to me?"

"You were aroused by my bite," he chuckled, linking the blood from his lips and standing up in front of her. "Compulsion is a hell of a thing, darling." Her cheeks were burning now, but less in shame and more because she was flustered by the sudden and new feelings he stirred in her. "Shall I return tomorrow."

"You will no matter what," she said, knowing her opinion hardly mattered. "This is a game to you, isn't it?"

"Not really, but it is quite fun," he smirked at her. "Sleep well, love. I'll see you tomorrow." He winked quickly, that wicked smirk never fading, then headed for her door, quietly leaving the room and closing the door as he went.

Mari flopped back on the bed, bringing her hands up to cover her face. What had she gotten herself into? She'd asked herself that so many times, and now she was really starting to question her decision. While part of her believed she was being taken advantage of, another part of her couldn't deny the feelings that came with that deadly bite. It was frustrating, but it was something she was going to have to deal with.

* * *

 **Yay! Update! Lol thanks for reading guys :) I'm soooooo excited this story is getting some feedback because I think it holds a lot of potential and I'm thrilled to continue it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D let me know if there's something in particular you want to see or if there's any questions. And reviews always speed up my updates so leave a little something if you want more ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Mari didn't want to leave her room, or to have Kol come to hers. Somehow, without saying anything, she seemed to have gotten her wish. As the hours passed, there was little to no noise outside of the door, and Kol never came for his meal as she expected him to. While she was relieved, she was also somewhat concerned. Klaus had told her to make sure he ate, which meant that Mari should probably suck it up and go to him instead of the other way around. She finally gathered up enough courage, then headed out and down the hall.

"Kol?" She asked softly, hesitating from knocking because she figured her calling him would be enough. Vampires had super hearing after all, from what she knew. Knocking might only irritated him. After a moment of silence, she knocked anyways. The door flung open, and he stood there, eyes dark and dangerous. Mari recoiled a little, taking a frightened step back. "I was just wondering if you were hungry."

"The thing I hunger for you cannot give me," he told her, his words slurred slightly by sleepiness or alcohol, she couldn't really tell which for certain. She looked down at the ground, then glanced up at him under her bangs. He could see the innocence in her face, the naivety, and it was annoying to him in that moment. He stepped out to look around, seeing if any of his siblings were lurking nearby. When he didn't see anyone, he took Mari by the wrist and pulled her inside.

Kol slammed the door, then pushed her back against it, towering over her small figure now. She pressed into the door as far as she could, and the whiskey on his breath was both sweet and bitter. Her breaths were starting to become ragged she became admittedly more afraid of him than she had been before. Of all the siblings, though they were equally dangerous, he was the most unpredictable to her.

"You know I did it, right? Did Klaus tell you that I was the one who murdered Davina?" Kol asked her, his tone taking on something sharp and sinister, which only added to her already through the roof anxiety. He brushed her hair from her face, tilting her head to the side. She squeezed her eyes shut, not sure what else to do. Vampires were so much stronger than humans already, but this family was the strongest of the vampires. She was no match for him, and she knew it. Was it even worth it for her to try and fight him?

"I didn't know." She breathed the words as if she had been holding in her breath since he pulled her into his room. "They didn't... tell me that." All that Klaus said to her was that Kol was in a bad place because he lost the love of his life. When Mari asked what he meant, Klaus told her that Davina passed away, and Kol hadn't recovered since then. She knew nothing else, and she didn't think it was her place to pry. Now, as he said those words to her, she wished she had. Maybe she would have changed her mind and left right then.

"I sank my fangs into her soft throat, and I drained the life from her." He spoke so coldly that she hardly believed him. Klaus made it sounds like Davina was his great love, his one and only. It wouldn't be so easy to speak so cruelly about someone he loved that dearly and lost that suddenly.

"Why?" She wondered, hoping there was some good, reasonable explanation for all of it. Kol didn't seem like the kindest person, from what she knew, but he also didn't seem like a cold-blooded killer. He looked down at her for a moment, then shook his head.

"Does it matter? I killed her."

"Everything isn't so black and white. I know that. You know that. Was it an accident? Were you forced?" She asked, hoping to calm him down by getting some information out of him. He scoffed at her, stepping back.

"You're really something, Marigold," he said with a sigh. She didn't really like the use of her full name, since her nickname was her preference, but she kept it to herself. There was no point in mentioning it. "Do you think my family is kind? That we are gentle creatures of the night? If that is what you believe, I am sorry to say but you are wrong. We're monsters, Mari, and we feed on weak, pathetic humans like you."

A smacked echoed through the quiet room, and Mari stared at her hand with wide, watery eyes. She hadn't meant to strike him. He just struck a nerve with her, referring to her as weak and pathetic. After all she had suffered for the sake of her family, she was hardly weak. Pathetic maybe, but she endured a lot to protect her little brother.

Mari scrambled from the room as he stood there, stunned, and she hurried down the hall. Kol came from the door after her, and she was unsure of what his intentions were. There was no point in apologizing. How could she apologize for something like that? When she looked back at him, she was surprised to see a smirk on his face, a devilishly handsome smirk.

"Oh, Mari, love. Don't leave now. Things were just getting exciting." He walked slowly, casually, his hands buried in his pockets. He didn't have to run or try and catch her because he knew there was nowhere to go.

Suddenly, a hand wrapped around her arm, yanking her around. She stumbled a bit but caught herself, looking up the see Klaus standing in front of her now, looking at his brother with a scarily intense gaze.

"Brother, if you'd kindly get out of the way."

"She isn't your prey, Kol," Klaus grimaced, ground. "Do no toy or torture her while she is a guest in our household. Freya will have your head if the girl comes to any harm."

"Im hardly frightened by Freya," Kol scoffed. He glanced back at Mari. "We were just having a little fun, weren't we, darling?"

"Kol, I realize you are still grieving, but do try to behave yourself."

"Yes, because we're all so bloody good at behaving," he rolled his eyes. "You are a changed man, Klaus. Camille really tamed the beast, it would seem." Klaus grabbed Kol by his collar then, and he shoved him backwards.

"Do not speak of Camille."

"Maybe that's why you've taken such an interest in our dear Marigold," Kol speculated, eyes darkening a little as he spoke. "She does resemble Camille a bit. With her golden locks and those big doe eyes you always fall for. Don't be such a sucker, Niklaus."

"It's my fault," Mari said quickly, just to stop the fighting. "I got offended, and I stupidly hit him. I provoked him. It's alright, Klaus."

They both looked at her, equally stunned and confused. She swallowed hard, then looked at her feet, clearly blushing and clearly embarrassed. Klaus looked back at Kol to confirm her words, and Kol just nodded his response.

"Just... Behave," Klaus reiterated, this time aiming the remark at both of them. Mari nodded, then waved quickly as Klaus left, heading back down the stairs she assumed he came up on. Kol watched him disappear, then turned his focus to Mari.

"Why did you take the blame?"

"I don't want to be the reason you two fight," she shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest to hug her upperbody. He laughed a little, which caught her off guard.

"Oh, sweet Mari. We have centuries of things to fight about. You needn't worry about being one of them." He seemed to be more relaxed now, and so was she as a result. "I was feeling quite down today. Somehow you've managed to make me laugh."

She wasn't sure that was a good thing. She hadn't done anything comedic or remotely funny, and yet he he had laughed. Perhaps her misfortune was funny to him for some reason. Either way, she was at least glad he had lightened up some.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter! It's getting late but I wanted to update before bed :) I'll try to update tomorrow for you guys too. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and want to see more :) your feedback fuels this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Mari had been allowed to be alone for awhile. Freya had paid a visit once or twice, to bring food and drinks, but other than that, the sister of the Mikaelson family held everyone at bay. She understood that they probably believed humans to be fragile, but she was growing a little tired of being treated that way all of the time. Regardless of the reason, she was grateful to have alone time.

After awhile, however, she grew bored. Venturing out of her room on her own, Mari headed downstairs. She looked around the courtyard, admiring the vines growing up along the walls with little buds that were just waiting for the right time to bloom. It really was a beautiful place, the compound. Growing up, she never would have thought she would ever be inside of it. People with power had always lived there, and she was just a kid from a poor family on the outskirts of New Orleans.

"Feeling claustrophobic?" A smooth voice came from the staircase. Mari turned to see Klaus coming down, a small smirk tugging at one corner of his lips. "I figured at some point you may have the desire to leave. You aren't planning to return home, are you?"

"No," she shook her head. "No, my family probably hates me right about now." Her gaze fell to the floor as she realized, in that moment, that she may never be able to go home again. "I just wish my brother wasn't there by himself."

"We could have his removed from the situation, if his safety is at risk," Klaus offered. He didn't care much for abusers, and he, in fact, was more than willing to help remove Mari and her brother both from the grasp of her violent father. "I know a few people that owe my family a favor, for one reason or another."

"He won't... hit him," Mari shook her head. "My father was never as hard on my brother as he was on me. He's younger, and still in school. Let him stay as long as he wants. If things do get bad, my brother will leave on his own. He was always stronger than me."

"Would you care to take a walk with me, Mari, love?" Klaus asked suddenly, catching her a little off guard. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes widening a little, but finally, after a few minutes, she nodded. "Hopefully we can at least temporarily cure your feelings of confinement." He headed towards the front door, and she jogged a little to catch up to him.

He turned to the right once outside, and Mari followed slightly behind. She looked around. This wasn't a part of New Orleans she came to typically, because of all the hustle and bustle. Also, most things in that area were outside of her budget. Klaus walked for a few moments in silence, and she wondered for a minute if he was going somewhere specific, or if he was just walking without a destination in mind for Mari's sake.

"Thank you," she said, not really liking the weird silence between them. "For all your family is doing for me. I don't... get it. I'm just some random girl you took in off the streets. However, I really do appreciate it. No one has ever tried to help me before."

"You came on your own accord to help Kol," Klaus reminded her. "We took you in because, while our family is not opposed to violence, we are all opposed to senseless abuse of innocent victims." Mari didn't really like that word. She never viewed herself as a victim, and she didn't want anyone else to either. "We need you around for Kol's sake, and we can't have you returning home to violence because of it."

"So I'm just a blood donor, then."

"And a guest in our home," Klaus added, looking back at her. She didn't like either of those titles either. They were using her and helping her all at once. It was rather confusing for her mind to wrap around, to decide what was worse. Being out on her own, or accepting help from vampires that wanted her blood more than anything else.

Her thoughts stopped momentarily as she noticed a planter on the side of the street, one that was full of beautiful, white roses. They were her favorite kind, and she couldn't help but stop to admire them. When he heard her footsteps stop, Klaus turned to see what had caught her attention. She was leaned over now, her face down close to the white rose petals. She reached out to touch it, but jerked her hand back suddenly.

A sweet aroma drifted into his nose as she lifted her now bleeding finger. It was just a small drop of blood, but it smelled so strongly that it sent his senses into overdrive. He had heard Kol brag about how sweet Mar's blood was, but Klaus didn't expect her blood to be so intoxicating. She shook her hand, flinging that drop of blood to the ground and leaving room for another to replace it.

"That was pretty stupid," she told herself under her breath, shaking her hand again. She looked up at Klaus, intending to ask him for a band aid, but she remained silent when she saw the veins darkening under his eyes, the way Kol's did when he was about to feed on her. Mari opened her mouth to apologize, but she was cut off quickly when Klaus grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her quickly down the alley between the two stores they were standing by.

Her back was against the bricks before she could even catch her breath, and she looked up at Klaus. He was breathing heavily now, but his eyes had returned to normal, surprisingly. She swallowed hard, then looked towards the street, where no one seemed to noticed them. Her eyes flicked back to Klaus.

"Are you okay?"

"Kol wasn't wrong when he said that Camille tamed the beast inside of me," Klaus said, and Mari looked a little confused. She didn't know the story of Camille, and had only heard her name a couple times before while staying with the Mikaelson family. "I drink only from the two donors that work for our family. The help. I do it to honor Camille's memory. She believed that I wasn't a monster, and that I didn't have to become one even when she was gone."

"I'm sorry you lost her," Mari said, not sure what else he wanted to hear from her. She wasn't even sure why he was telling her his story in the first place.

"She was taken from me. A beautiful light that was stomped out too soon," Klaus said, looking up towards the sky for a moment. She had died. Mari should have realized that sooner, but it didn't really click before. She sighed, then bit into her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you smell like that?" He said suddenly, and she wasn't sure how to reply. Any words that she could have used to respond were caught behind her lips when Klaus suddenly grabbed her wrist again, lifting her small hand up to his lips. She wanted to tug back on instinct alone, but she didn't. Klaus was stronger anyways. Mari was shocked when he suddenly pushed her bleeding finger up with his thumb, then took it between his lips. She felt his tongue slide against her fingertip, and she struggled with her nerves, attempting to swallow them all at once but failing.

His eyes darkened again, the veins turning black underneath them. An unsteady hand reached out, resting on her cheek and leading her head to the side. Mari stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, then squeezed them shut. Should she have fought or protested, maybe. However, if he wanted to feed from her, there wasn't much she could do. Also, she was a blood donor to their family anyways. They were pretty much paying her for this particular service.

She gasped in a breath when she felt his fangs pierce her skin. He was a bit gentler than Kol, but it still felt uncomfortable nonetheless. Her hands reached out instinctively and braced herself against his shoulders, gripping them tightly as he leaned in to feed from her. His hand were planted firmly against the brick wall behind her, holding himself at a small distance away from her as he fed. She shook under him regardless, a mix of nerves and uncertainty.

Klaus leaned back after a moment, looking at her, though she had turned her face away from him now. Her eyes were fixated on the road at the end of the alley. No one noticed, or no one cared. She wasn't sure which it was. Klaus took a step back from her, then reached up to wipe the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. His eyes returned to normal, and his breathing steadied.

"You musn't tell Kol," he said after a moment of silence. He pricked his own thumb, then rubbed the blood over the puncture wounds on her neck where his fangs had dug into her soft flesh. They healed quickly. "He isn't the type to share, Mari, and I do not wish to ruin the progress that he had made since your arrival. This has to remain our little secret. Can you promise me that?"

"Y-yes," she stuttered, her cheeks flush and eyes turned away from him still. It was hard to look at him. The moment between them in that alley way was a little too much for her to handle calmly. Her face felt like it was burning, and it didn't help that she could see in her peripheral vision that he was looking directly at her. "I won't say anything to him." If nothing else, she really didn't want to cause a fight between the two brothers.

"Good," he sighed, reaching out to brush her golden blond curls from her face. He could feel the heat from her cheeks against his fingers, and he smirked a little. "I do appreciate the meal, love. You taste delightful. Shall we return now?"

"I'd like to," she nodded, finally turning her gaze to him. He licked his lips once more, then started towards the road again. Mari hesitated for a moment, letting her head rest back against the brick. However, when he stopped and called her name, she pushed herself off the wall to follow him. She didn't have anywhere else to go, and the deal would be off if she refused to donate blood anymore anyways. Mari felt completely and utterly trapped, and the worst part about it was, there was some part of here, deep down, that was actually enjoying it.

* * *

 **Im so sorry it took so long! I hope you guys haven't given up yet D: Things just got busy all of a sudden, but they should be calming down soon. Anyways. Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D Leave a review to let me know what you think, or what you hope happens in the future. Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. If anyone is ever interested in being a part of an RP forum, I know a really good one that includes Originals, with several other fandoms. If you're interested or just curious, shoot me a PM.**

 **Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Mari couldn't help the bubbling feelings of something like excitement every time Klaus was near. After the incident in the alley, things seemed different between them. She would catch him glancing up at her over his glass of wine, across the table, where she sat beside Kol. She, herself, couldn't help but let her gaze flick to him occasionally.

She sat in her room the following evening, after a nice but kind of awkward dinner with the Mikaelson. Mari ran her brush through her hair mindlessly, staring out of the double doors leading out to the balcony. There was music wafting in from the street, and it was a pleasantly breezy evening. It was almost sureal. She wasn't used to seeing New Orleans from a place like the compound. The whole city felt different when she was on top of it.

As usual, she found it hard to sleep. Ever since she started sleeping at the compound she would stay up late, thinking and thinking until she drove herself into a frenzy. She had a lot of fears and concerns, and they made it hard to relax, even in that soft, luxurious bed they had for her to use. It was decorated and dressed with beautifully adorned pillows and silky sheets. If the circumstances had been better, she would have melted into it without a second thought.

When she heard a soft knock at the door, her heart fluttered a little. That excitement was caused by the possibility of seeing Klaus again, but she knew that such feelings were dangerous at best. With a deep breath, she headed to the door. Her hand hesitated on the handle, but after a moment, she pulled it open.

"Did I wake you?" Kol asked from the other side, lingering in the doorway for a moment. When he realized she hadn't been in bed yet, he stepped into the room and pushed the door closed behind him. "Good. I've got a craving, Mari, darling, that I need you to satisfy."

"Alright." Of course it was Kol. She was there to be his donor after all, not Klaus'. After clearing her throat, she tugged up her three quarter sleeve to fully expose her wrist. "Help yourself, I guess." Kol looked at her wrist for a moment, then up at her.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked her curiously. "You're holding your wrist out to me like you don't want me to be close to you. How come?"

"I'm just tired is all."

"You're a poor liar, love," Kol clicked his tongue. "What's made you so opposed to me all of a sudden?" He took a step closer to her, and Mari instinctively stepped back. Kol raised an eyebrow. "This... wouldn't happen to be about Niklaus, would it?" He questioned. Her face lit up almost instantly, cheeks burning. As much as she wanted to lie, she knew he would see through her anyways. Mari really was a bad liar.

"I said Im tired."

"You know," Kol sighed, "I did notice those glances between the two of you. Klaus is almost too predictable these days. Tell me, though. Is he perhaps suddenly interested in you because he's tasted you?" His hand lifted, fingertips ghosting over the skin of her throat. She turned her face away from him, unable to answer at the moment.

"I just want to sleep. I'll feed you tomorrow."

"Silly, Marigold," he whispered, getting closer to her again. He took her small face in his hand, his thumb under her jaw. He tilted her head to the side, and she closed her eyes in response. "Know this about my brother. He is not who you think he is. You think he's a gentle vampire because he drinks from donors instead of innocent people. That won't last forever. Once Camille's influence wears off, he will become the same, monstrous thing he always was."

"I'll be gone by then," Mari said bravely.

"Do you really think he wants someone like you?" Kol scoffed, a little frustrated by her naivety. Klaus was a heartbreaker, and if he didn't destroy a woman from the inside, he did so on the outside, sometimes by his own hands. Marigold was not the kind of woman that would be strong enough to withstand the kind of destruction Niklaus caused.

"Like me?" She looked up at him, her big, bright eyes wide and hurt by his words. There was almost a pang of guilt inside of Kol, something that appealed to his residual humanity. Almost.

"Klaus loved Camille. Genuinely. He loved her because she was brave and strong. She wasn't frightened, nor did she allow herself to so easily become someone's victim. She was everything you are not. Just because he enjoys the taste of your blood doesn't mean you'll ever be more than a blood bag to him. A walking, talking blood bag."

"Get out," Mari squeaked, walking away from him, facing the open doors to the balcony to keep her back to him. She didn't want to see his face, didn't want to hear any more than what he already said. It already felt like there was an anvil sitting on her heart.

"It was fun while it lasted," Kol muttered as he left the room. Mari wrapped her arms around herself once he was gone, just wanting to forget everything in that moment. To forget her family, her father's debt, and to forget Kol Mikaelson.

* * *

Elijah glanced up from his book when Kol came into the library. There was a look of distaste on his younger brother's countenance, and he hoped that it was something simple or trivial. The last thing they needed was Kol to lose all of the progress he'd made and revert back to the drunken recluse he had become after Davina's death.

"What is it now, brother?" Elijah asked with a sigh, closing his book and setting it to the side. He folded his hands together over his knee.

"I'd like a new donor," Kol said bluntly. "I've grown bored of this one." Elijah looked at Kol closely. It was hard to believe he had so suddenly changed his mind after seeming to enjoy the company of the little blond they'd invited into the house. Kol had gotten so much better. Elijah wondered what could have changed so suddenly.

"Mari is a guest until we find a solution for her problems at home," Elijah reminded him calmly. "If you'd like a different donor, I'll have one found tomorrow morning. However, she's going to stay here at least for a couple more days while we find an arrangement that suits her."

"She's become infatuated with Klaus," Kol said, his tone a little sharper than before. "This situation is good for no one. Have her moved as soon as possible. There's a number of hotels around here."

"Kol, do I detect a hint of jealousy in this demand?" Elijah smirked up at his brother. "Because if so, perhaps you should try working this out with Klaus. I'm sure he has no interest in this girl. Just politely request that he let her down. Then, you can do with her as you please as far as pursuing a relationship is concerned."

"Do you think me that soft, Elijah?"

"I think, after centuries of isolation, we're all a little desperate for companionship. You've lost your love recently. It's natural for you to seek another to fill the void she left." The way Elijah talked about Davina's death did more than just annoy Kol. He grapped a glass from the table beside Elijah and threw it as hard as he could across the room, shattering it into a million pieces.

"It's not like that. Get her out of here, Elijah, or I will."

"Does it scare you that badly to have feelings, Kol?"

"My feelings died with Davina," Kol bit out harshly. "This is no good for our family, to bring in someone like Mari while we're trying to heal. She'll only cause trouble, Elijah, mark my words." Kol stormed out of the room, then, and Elijah picked up his book again.

While he tried his best to focus on the words of the novel, his thoughts took him elsewhere. Yes, it certainly had become a dangerous situation it seemed. Elijah didn't want another reason for Kol and Niklaus to argue. As much as he hated to admit it, Kol might have been right about moving Mari to a different location. Perhaps distance would squash any disagreements before they began.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Mari slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. It was light, since she didn't have too much to pack anyways. She guessed it was a good thing, since Elijah had told her to leave at dawn, before the rest of the house woke. Mari figured he was worried about what Freya would have to say about her being moved to a hotel instead of staying at the pound.

Elijah apologized for the inconvenience, and he paid for the room she was staying in, ensuring that it was a large room, a suite she guessed. It was nice of him, but she was admittedly a little disappointed to be removed from the compound. She'd grown to like it there. Never feeling alone was a relief after years of feeling isolated.

Regardless, it was their home. Elijah politely asked her to move to a nearby hotel, and she had no room to argue. She thanks him for everything, then went on her way. There wasn't anything else to do but pack and head to the hotel room he provided for her.

It was a nice room. He hadn't been lying about that at least. She set her bag down on the end of the bed, moving to the window to look down at the street below her. She missed the balcony, but it was still a nice view. Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to hear any music, or to smell the pastries baking across the street from the compound. She was cut off from all of it now. All except the view.

Mari helped herself to the shower. She sat at the bottom of the tub for a long while, thinking about what would come next. Of course she wasn't going to be with them forever, but it was the closest shed been to a family that actually loved each other. It was nice to see them all interact, and to not feel so lonely for awhile.

However, she was aware of the major difference between her and the Mikaelson family. She was human, they were not. That fact couldn't be denied, and Mari understood it was the reason she would eventually have been pushed out of the door regardless. Her stay was temporary; she had to remind herself that when she started to miss it.

She spent the whole next day in the hotel room. There was still that slight fear of running into her mother or father should she go into town. It wasn't like she really had any friends to meet in the area anyways. Most of her childhood friends had left town a long, long time ago. Any that remained were married with kids, too busy and too diligent to pay any attention to someone like Mari.

Just as the sun started to go down, Mari decided she needed to get out for awhile. Sitting around with nothing but mindless television and her own thoughts was making her more restless. After another shower, she dolled up a little with a hint of makeup and extra curls in her hair. She got dressed in a nice blouse with white lace sleeves and tight jeans, then headed down to the lobby.

Once she was outside of the hotel, she took in the sights and smells of New Orleans. She was right in the center of all of it, thanks to Elijah. He had picked out a lovely hotel, and it made it all the more difficult to be upset about being moved. Deep down, she knew why he asked her to leave. It ultimately had to come down to Kol, and it hardly surprised her that Kol wanted her to leave.

People moved about all around her, some holding hands, and others with locked arms. Being alone during the busy night life of the city was both dangerous and slightly painful. All around she saw couples and large groups of friends soaking in the scenery together. Mostly tourists, she guessed, not that it bothered her. Fresh faces were nice.

She settled down in a bar after walking some ways. Mari sat at a stool at the end of the bar so that she was far from the other people there. The bartender made his way down to her after a few minutes, and she ordered a rum and soda, the only drink she really liked anymore.

A man suddenly appeared beside her, offering a kind smile and ordering a drink of his own. She smiled politely back at him, then forced her gaze down on her own drink.

"You're too pretty to look so lonely," he said after a moment. Her gaze flicked up to him briefly, her cheeks flushing slightly at his remark. She said nothing, though, so he spoke again. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Mari," she answered, glancing up at him again. She downed the rest of her drink, then turned to look him in the eyes. He was a handsome young man, which surprised her. Mari wasn't used to being hit on, but then again, she hadn't been out to a bar in a couple years.

"Mari," he repeated like he was tasting it on his tongue. "Would you like to take a walk with me, Mari? It's loud in here."

"I'm good. Thanks," she told him, sliding off the stool. "It was nice to meet you, but I think I should be getting back. It's late." She dropped a couple dollars on the counter, then headed for the door. Once outside, she felt her while body jerk backwards almost instantaneously. Mari whirled around to see the same man from the bar, holding her by her wrist, grinning at her.

"What's the rush, doll?" He asked, tugging her back with enough force to cause her to stumble. Once his eyes locked onto her, she realized what he was. His pupils dialted, and before she could run or scream for help, he had her under his spell. "Don't scream or cry. I'll be quick, doll." Fangs slid from his gums, and his eyes darkened. "Just close those pretty little eyes."

Her body obeyed, though her mind screamed for her to do something, deep in the part of her mind that couldn't be compelled into submission. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she felt him tilt her head to the side. Hands gripping his upper arms tightly, she braced for that all too familiar prick if fangs against her flesh.

He bit into her throat without being gentle like she was used to. A whimper escaped her lips, since a sort of cry was forbidden by the compulsion he forced on her. Just her luck. She would be picked out by a vampire in a bar, unable to stop him or do anything to help herself. Kol was right. She wasn't strong, and she couldn't stop herself from becoming a victim.

Suddenly, there was a snapping sound, a sickening crunch of bone. Mari stood there, stunned, panting heavily with her eyes still closed. She wanted to open them, but she couldn't. They stayed shut like a shield protecting her from whatever was there in front of her now, whatever just tore the vampire away from her.

"Mari, love, open your eyes," Came a soft voice. They opened slowly, revealing her savior. Her heart jolted back to life at the sight of Klaus. He stood there, blood splattered against his cheek and throat. A body lay lifeless at his feet, the body of the vampires that was feeding from her. Klaus' eyes were dark with hunger, but he kept a safe distance between them.

"Is he...?"

"He'll wake." It was a simple answer, and his tone was cold, like he didn't really care if the man woke up or not. "Shall I walk you back to your hotel?" He asked, taking a deep breath and letting his eyes return to normal. She stared for a moment, then nodded. He turned and started down the street, so Mari followed closely behind.

"Thank you," she said meekly after a moment of silence, glancing up at his back for a moment before dropping her eyes to the sidewalk beneath her feet.

"Elijah told me he had you moved by request of Kol," he said, stopping in his tracks for a moment. He turned to face her. "When I confronted Kol about this, he explained that he believed you were developing feelings for me. Therefore, for the sake of the family, he asked to have you removed. I told him surely he's mistaken. Is he?"

"To a degree," she said, not really knowing any better answer to give him. "I'm fine with being moved," she lied as best as she could. "If it was bothering Kol, I'm alright with it. Better to get away now, I suppose."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I would hate to prove him right," she shrugged. "Being around you... It's difficult. I know what you are and what I am. I know what I'm not. So... it's probably easier for everyone this way. That way I don't make anyone uncomfortable."

"So its true, then?"

"It could have been. I'll make sure that it isnt. With some time and distance. Elijah took care of everything, so you don't have to feel bad about it." She sucked in a deep breath. "It's not far. I can walk the rest of the way by myself." Mari reached up with her hand, wiping at the droplets of blood sliding down her neck. Klaus stared at that smear of crimson against her pale skin for a moment, his desire for a taste of it growing more prominent. "Goodnight, Klaus."

"I'll walk you the rest of the way. It's dangerous. The local vampires feed on tourists."

"I'm not a tourist."

"They dont know that," he said firmly. "Let me see you the rest of the way. I'll say goodnight at your door." She watched him carefully for a moment, then nodded.

"Alright." And with that, they started walking again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So sorry for the wait :( a lot of stuff has been going on with college added on top and some of you probably know how that goes. Hope youre sticking around! Enjoy :) please please leave a review and let me know what you think. Reviews are what drive me to update!**

* * *

Chapter 10:

Mari and Klaus had both expected him to leave as soon as she got to her door. However, somehow, he ended up inside the room, washing his hands in the bathroom. She was a little nervous about having him in her hotel room with her, even though she knew that he didnt think of her the same way she thoughtof him. He couldnt. It didnt make sense for him to.

"Are you absolutely sure you will be alright here on your own?" Klaus asked as he emerged from the bathroom, wiping his hands on one of the white hotel hand towels. She looked at him for a moment, some part deep inside of her wanting to ask him to stay. Finally, she nodded.

"I'll be okay. Thank you," she said softly, dropping her gaze to her feet. He continued to dry his hands, then tossed the towel onto the chair by the bed. He lifted his gaze back to meet hers, staring at her intently which only made her more nervous.

"Are you also sure that you will be able to... contain your budding feelings so easily?" He asked suddenly, catching her a little off guard. While she was slightly unnerved by his presence, she was a little glad he didn't just disappear as soom as she reached her door. That small part of her that still craved his presence was relieved.

"Yes," she lied, though her flushed cheeks gave her away pretty quickly. His eyes darkened again, narrowing slightly like a predator that just locked onto its prey. He took a step towards her.

"Really, Mari, must you lie about something so silly?" He inhaled deeply, then stepped closer. "I can hear yourheart beat faster as I approach you. Each step makes it beat a little harder." Another step, less distance between them. "Can I make a confession, Mari?"

"I-if you want'" she stuttered out, her breaths and voice shaky. He stepped forward again, and there wasnt much space left between them. She kept her gaze focused on her feet, afraid to look up into those dark, hungry eyes.

"I have not been able to stop thinking about the day I fed from you," he told her shamelessly. "I have had little variety in my diet as of late, and you were... a treat, love. A delicious sweet." He took a strand of her blond hair between his fingers, twirling it mindlessly. Perhaps Kol was right. Perhaps he took interest in Mari because of her slight resemblance to Camille. It hardly mattered in that moment. He needed to indulge a little.

"If we're not careful... I won't be able to just... stop feeling this way," she said honestly, putting a hand flat against his firm chest to prevent him from getting any closer. He was a forbidden fruit to her, something she desired that she should not have. "Right now, I at least have a chance."

"So put your feelings aside. Let your body take over your heart for a little while." He laid his hand over hers, lifting it away from his chest and bringing her soft knuckles up to his lips. He brushed them with his lips softly. "We don't need emotions tonight."

"Then what do we need?" She questioned, her eyebrows furrowing. She felt like she should have been disappointed that he only wanted to be physical, and that his heart wasn't really involved. However, it was hard, in that moment as she looked at him, to turn him away.

"You and I," he answered, leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Empty your heart and mind for the moment, darling. I can make the rest of you feel more than you could ever imagine." Those sultry words sent a shiver through her body, and she wasnt far from giving in. He had a silver tongue, and she wondered what other talents it possessed.

"Is it so simple for you?"

"It can be for you as well if you let it."

"What about Kol?" She asked, remembering how he had mentioned before that Kol doesnt like to share. She didnt want to upset him even further.

"Nevermind him. This can stay between us," he shrugged his shoulders. "If you wish me to leave, I will, without hesitations. However, if you feel as I think you do, then cast aside all your worries. Leave them on the floor with your clothes." As he stepped closer, her hand shot out again, instinctively, pushing him back slightly. His brow furrowed. "Mari?"

She shook her head, "I cant... have meaningless sex, Klaus, Im sorry. Things like that... mean something to me." She was soft spoken, and rarely did she ever tell anyone no or speak her mind. However, she knew it was dangerous for her to get attached, and intimacy was a quick and easy way for that to happen.

"You have a big heart," Klaus noted. "Perhaps I made a mistake coming here."

"No," she said a little more desperately than she planned. He gave her a sympathetic expression.

"I cannot offer you my heart. It still belongs to another, though she's gone." His honesty was appreciated, though it hurt deep in her chest. Her arms wrapped around her body as if to shield it from any more disappointment. She nodded,

"I understand. Would you like to feed before you leave?" She offered, thinking it polite since she had been hired into their family as a blood donor. She swept her wavy blond hair off her right shoulder, holding it to the side with one hand, while tugging down her shirt collar with the other to expose her throat and collar. The skin under his eyes darkened, something she learned that happened when they wanted to feed.

"Are you sure?" He asked her softly. When she nodded her reply, he minimized the space between them and took her shoulders in his hand. He lowered his head, then pierced the soft skin of her perfect throat as gently as possible. The blood ran over his tongue, smooth and sweet, sliding down his throat with ease as he drank from her.

Mari's hands balled into fists with handfuls of his long sleeve black tee inside of them. She held on to steady herself, her eyelids fluttering closed and her lips slightly parting to let out a soft sigh. Klaus drank a little more, then pulled away from her. She offered a small, nervous smile.

"Thats what you really wanted, isnt it? What youve been craving..." Her eyes fell away from him, and her face turned to keep him from seeing the disappointment in her gaze. It was better this way, so she didnt mess up and accidentally fall in love. Better to cut the chord early.

"Mari, love, be careful when you're alone," he told her, changing the subject all together. He ran his tongue over his lips, an act that made Mari wonder if she had made a mistake by pushing him away. "I may not always be around to protect you."

"I'll be more cautious," she reassured him. "You don't have to worry about me, Klaus. Your family is really sweet for helping me. I can find my own way now, and hopefully Kol will be better on his own from now on."

"You... dont plan to visit? Or to have visitors?" He asked her, a hint of sadness in his voice. She shook her head slowly,

"I don't think it's a good idea for me. My heart doesn't belong to anyone, Klaus, but it's a little desperate to. Better not to want what I can't have, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be. It isn't your fault. I wish I could have met Camille. She seems like a really lovely woman that left a big impression. She changed you. You're nothing like the stories Ive heard about you. You're much... kinder. Thanks for that kindness." He stood still for a moment, a little bit of guilt in his expression. "Goodnight, Klaus."

"Goodnight, then," he said back to her, heading for the door. He knew he couldn't give her what she wanted from him, but the idea of never seeing her again left an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He wasn't ready to say goodbye entirely.

He glanced over his shoulder at her, watching for a moment as she rubbed her neck where his fangs had been. After a second longer, he turned back and left the hotel room.

Once he was gone, Mari flopped down on the edge of her bed. She felt like a child with a crush that just got rejected for the first time. It wasnt a good feeling, but there was a relief that, at the very least, everything was out in the open and boundaries were clearly set. She had no chance, so maybe it would be easier to move on.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Mari wanted to stay in her fancy hotel room forever. It was safe there, and for a solid week, there were no Mikaelsons at her door, no fangs in her skin. Part of her was disappointed and resented being lonely, and yet another part was glad that she wouldn't be in the middle of anything anymore. There was a bit of freedom in being cast out as his donor.

She had done her job anyway. Elijah cleared the debt her father owed, and she was removed from his clutches at the same time. Mari should have been happy with the outcome of the situation. However, when she laid in bed at night, staring out of the window at the bustling city, all she wanted was to be a part of something again. Isolation didn't suit her.

She left during the day this time and steered clear of any bars that vampires might be lurking in. Mari headed down to the quarter for some music and something to eat. There was a small cafe nestled into a corner, one she'd been to a few times before. They always had some form of live music, and that day was no different.

After settling down at one of the outside tables, she held her coffee in her hand and looked around. New Orleans during the day seemed so innocent and full of life. It still held , but it felt much safer when the sun was out.

"Excuse me," a smooth voice came from behind her. She turned slightly, looking up at the well built man standing there. "Is that seat taken?" For a brief moment, the part of her that was still crushing on Klaus wanted to tell him yes and let him move on. However, she had been alone for a week now, and some company might be nice.

"Uh, no. It's not." She pulled her warm mug a little closer to her body and offered a polite smile. The man sat down across from her. "Can I help you?"

"You might be able to." He sat down, then leaned forward on the table, catching her gaze. Suddenly, she couldn't look away. Her eyes were fixed on his, and she knew what it meant, what he was. "I need you to sit there and be quiet, Marigold. Don't move, and don't speak." Her body obeyed without her permission. "Nod if you understand."

She nodded.

"Good." The man leaned back in his chair and crossed his ankle over his knee. "My name is Marcel. I was a friend of Klaus for centuries. We were family. We were allies." Marcel took a deep breath. "Do you know what happened to Davina Claire?"

Mari nodded again.

"Kol Mikaelson murdered her. She died because she got caught up with them, and they sacrificed her to kill a man named Lucien. Someone they once used as a scapegoat. His life was hell because of them, and they were surprised when he returned for revenge, after surviving so long on the run from madman. They killed Davina, knowingly, to save their own family. She was young and innocent, much like you are, Marigold."

She wanted to correct him, to tell him it was Mari, not Marigold. She didn't like to be called that. Her lips, however, wouldn't move even if she wanted them to. She was trapped in her own body, her own head, stuck under his compulsion.

"You look like Cami. She was my friend, too, and she died because she got caught up in the Mikaelson drama. I loved them, and they're dead because of that family. They will never care about anyone else but themselves. No one is as important to a Mikaelson as a Mikaelson. Imagine my concern when I see a pretty young woman being sucked into that trap."

Mari's fingers twitched around her mug, wanting desperately to reach for her phone, to call Klaus or Kol or Elijah. Anyone that could come rescue her. His compulsion forced her to remain still, fixated in her seat with her hands gripping her coffee tightly.

"I think to myself, there has to be a better way. I promised to protect Davina. I promised to protect Cami and countless others that died because of them. Ive tried too hard to be the good guy, to be the noble one. I wanted to protect my people and the people of this city. I loved too hard, I cared too deeply. And now... Now that's all gone. I dont want to be the good guy anymore, Marigold. The good guy always finishes last."

Why did she attract vampires? Why did she ever think it would be a good idea to go to them for help? What this man, Marcel, said made an incredible amount of sense. She'd only been involved with them a little over a month and she was already in trouble more than once.

"I think they care enough about you to want to save you if they can," he said as if he was talking more to himself. "Excuse me while I make a phone call." As if she had a choice. Marcel sank down into his seat, pulling his cell pocket and punching in some number. He lifted it to his ear, then smirked over at Mari. "Hello, Niklaus. It's been awhile."

Mari wanted to cry out, wanted Klaus to hear her voice and run to her rescue. She wanted to go back to her little hotel room and never leave again. New Orleans wasn't safe for her anymore, and it never would be again.

"I don't want much really," Marcel answered. "I'm actually sitting here with Marigold. She's a lovely girl, Klaus. Reminds me a bit of Camille. Is she your new toy? Another woman to use and toss away when you don't need her anymore?" There was a pause, then Marcel chuckled. "Shes not a very good bargaining chip, is she? Considering she's just a blood donor. I think I'll just kill her and find another way to ruin you, then."

Her heart was thudding away in her chest, and it felt like this Marcel was squeezing it in his hand, ready to end her life at any given moment. She was completely at his mercy in that moment, and it terrified her.

"Oh, well in that case why don't you come get her? If she means that much." Mari was smart enough to see what Marcel was doing. If he wanted her dead, she'd be dead. He was testing her worth to Klaus. "Oh we're at the café with the little tables outside." He turned to look up at the sign as if he wasn't sure of the name. "We'll be waiting."

The phone clicked, and as soon as the call was over, Marcel stood up. He shoved his phone back into his pocket, then smoothed out the jacket he was wearing. It was a shame. For a moment there, she was disillusioned enough to think a handsome man wanted to talk to her because he thought she was cute or something. However, it was just another vampire.

"Hang tight, Mari. Klaus will be here soon. Tell him I said I'll be keeping an eye on you, alright? I know where you're staying now. Wherever you go, I'll find out. Your best bet is to keep away from them. If you don't matter to them, I can't use you." With that, he vanished. Mari was still stuck there, still unable to speak or move, though that didn't stop the tears from falling.

It didn't take long for Klaus to arrive, but he wasn't alone. Kol was walking right beside him, gaze fixed on Mari. She wanted to curl inwardly away from that gaze, that harsh stare and furrowed brow. If he didnt have such a handsome face, it would be ten times more frightening.

"Let's go," Kol said, taking Mari by the arm. He wasn't rough, just in a hurry. When he pulled her up from her seat, her coffee spilled onto her legs and her body went limp. She'd been instructed not to move, so she couldn't stand or walk on her own. More tears fell now. "Oh, bloody hell," Kol sighed, bending down to pick her up entirely. Both Klaus and Kol sped home, moving so fast that Mari had to close her eyes to keep them from hurting.

When they reached the compound, Kol set her down in one of the chairs in the courtyard. Klaus walked up to her, taking her small face in his hands and looking her dead in the eyes.

"You can move now. And speak. He no longer has control of you." It was a relief. Her body was responding again, and she no longer felt trapped by some unseen force. Her hands flew up to her face, hiding herself away as she began to cry softly. She never liked to cry in front of people. Mari didn't want to be the victim or make them think she was weak. The whole experience, and the looming fear of being stalked made it impossible to stop the tears.

"What did he want with you?" Kol asked her directly. She lowered her hands and looked up at him, then back to Klaus.

"Leverage. He wanted to know what I was worth, and if he could use me. He's been spying on me. He knows where I'm staying, and said he'd know wherever I go. I don't know what to do. What do I do, Klaus?" Her eyes fixated on the older brother, face riddled with desperation and fear.

"That stupid bastard wants to die," Kol seethed. "I know he was family once, Niklais, but I'm going to end him. Once and for all."

"No," Mari frowned. "No, no more death. Death follows your family around like some kind of contagious disease. You'll never make things better with more of it. The cycle has to end somewhere, and I won't be the reason you kill someone." She stood, gathering herself as best as she could. Kol had said before that Mari was only capable of being the victim, so she wanted to try and prove him wrong if possible.

"He's after our family, Mari," Klaus grimaced. "We don't have much of a choice."

"He could have killed me, and he didn't. I think he's hurting. He's suffering. Protect your family, but don't kill him because of me. I don't want to be the reason. I'll never forgive myself."

"Your heart is too big for you," Klaus said, noting something he'd noted once before. Marcel had to be stopped, but another day, at another time, when Mari wasn't involved anymore. "Leave it for now, Kol. Perhaps Mari has a point."

"Niklaus, you can't be serious."

"I said leave it," Klaus repeated himself, a little more stern than before. "Kol, I think it best for Mari to move back into the compound for awhile. Until the Marcel situation is solved."

"No," Mari said quickly, a little panicked. "No, I dont think that's a good idea, Klaus." She wanted to remind him of what they talked about before, the night he wanted to crawl into her bed with her. He shook his head.

"Your safety is more important than your feelings right now, Mari. I'll mind myself. You are not here to be a donor anymore. You're a guest." Kol stared at Klaus.

"You'll mind yourself, Niklaus? What does that mean?" Klaus figured honesty was the best approach this time since nothing took place between them.

"I visited Mari at the hotel she was staying in. You're not the only one who is lonely, Kol. I... pushed for something Mari didn't desire and she turned me away," he told him truthfully. Kol's gaze flicked to Mari's, and her cheeks were bright red and burning. He could hear her heart beating relentlessly inside of her. He was surprised. Klaus tried to get her into bed, but Mari refused. That surprised Kol, but also strangely pleased him.

"Take her to her room, Kol. Im going to find Elijah." Klaus let out a huff, then walked off. Mari watched him leave, wishing he'd taken her to the room instead. Kol's gaze was beating against her as soon as Klaus told the truth, and it didn't let up.

"Why?" Kol asked her. Mari looked up at him in confusion. "Why did you turn him down?" She dropped her gaze to the floor, then took a deep breath.

"That kind of thing... is not something I take lightly. I accept that he's not interested in me romantically, but if he's not, I can't... do that with him." She didnt want to have to explain this to Kol, considering the situations she'd been in with him before.

"Why do you only feel for him?" Kol pushed further. "Why did your infatuation choose him as its target? What was it that drew you to him?"

"Kol..."

"Tell me. I want to know."

"I..." she trailed off, lifting her gaze to look at him reluctantly. "He was kind to me. He was gentle. Klaus... It doesnt matter anymore Kol." She hugged her torso tightly with her arms. "Please, just let it go." When she turned to head back upstairs, Kol caught her by the arm. He pulled her back to him, meeting her lips with his.

He kissed her long and hard, holding her small frame against his tightly as he kissed her soft lips. Mari was stunned, dumbfounded. She had no idea why he was doing it, or what possessed him in that moment. The younger Mikaelson had always been playful and somewhat cruel with her. He was the one who asked that she be removed before. None of it made any sense.

"Forget Niklaus," Kol told her. "Forget him." Kol seemed to vanish then, leaving her standing there alone, one hand clutching at her chest and the other reaching up to touch her warm lips. What the hell was happening to her? What was she supposed to do now?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Mari was hoping to avoid Kol if it was possible. She stayed in the room all day, turning even Freya away when she asked if Mari wanted to join them for dinner. So many things whirled through her mind. That part of her that care about Klaus didn't want him to know. Then again, Klaus made it clear he wasn't interested romantically, but it was hard to believe that Kol would be.

However, she couldn't avoid the situation forever. Late that night, once everyone dispersed for their rooms, and the compound grew quiet. Mari was wearing nothing but a tee shirt and a pair of plain white underwear after taking a shower. She dropped her head, letting her hair fall in front of her and using her towel to dry it a bit.

When she stood up straight again, throwing her blond curls back over her shoulders, she came face to face with Kol. He was standing in front of her door, leaning back against it after closing it. Her eyebrows furrowed and her cheeks flushed.

"Kol. You scared me." She held the towel down by her waist, using it to block a little bit of her bare thighs that were exposed underneath the large tee shirt she was wearing. It hung down just enough to cover her underwear, but the majority of her legs were still exposed. "What are you doing here?"

"You've been avoiding me, darling. What did you expect?" He pushed off of the door, taking a few slow steps towards her, like she was a timid animal he was trying to capture. "Not a word since yesterday. Did a little kiss frighten you that terribly?"

"What it meant or didnt mean frightened me. You... you and Klaus think it's easy to just..." She cleared her throat and looked down at her feet, clearly embarrassed about the entire situation. "I'm not like you. I'm not interested in something casual."

"How do you know that I am?" He questioned, stepping closer. Mari instinctively took a step back. She turned her face away from his, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Because you are still in love with Davina. Just like Klaus still loves Camille. You're both trying to use me as a distraction, and that's not what I want to be." Kol stepped closer; she stepped back.

"What do you want to be, Marigold?" He asked, his voice low and sultry. He reached out, taking a strand of her golden locks between his fingers and twirling it. Her hand flew up instantly, grabbing his wrist. She pushed his hand away.

"I dont want to be a toy for you and Klaus to fight over." She no longer feared they would hurt her, eapecially after they rushed to her rescue. This gave her a little more confidence when dealing with them. A little more trust in herself and her decisions.

He circled her, stopping behind her back. Mari kept her head facing forward, ducking it low to avoid showing fear. He could probably hear her heart thudding away anyways.

"Do you want to know something interesting, Mari?" Kol grabbed her hair away from her face and pulled it back to expose her neck. Mari knew she should have turned around, pushed away, slapped him if she had to. For some reason, she could do none of those things. There was an unsettling desire to wait, to see what he did next. Could be the compulsion that made her enjoy his bite. He didnt say if it would wear off.

Her body jolted a little when his lips suddenly touched the soft skin of her shoulder from behind her. His hand gripped the sleeve of her tee shirt, tugging it down to expose her neck and shoulder even more. Mari whimpered a little and shuddered.

"Kol, I don't want to be something you use when you feel like it."

"Are you sure about that?" Kol whispered in her ear, sendinfmg another wave of chills throughout her body. "You could run from me, but you're not. You could curse my existence, but you don't. Your heart may crave my brother, but I think your body craves something else." His fingertips slid down her shoulder, down her arm, before intertwining with her fingers.

"Kol, I..." She was breathless, her chest heaving with each new touch. This wasn't her. She wasn't this kind of person, so why wouldn't her feet carry her away? Why was there some deep part of her that kept her still. "S-stop." With her hand now in his, Kol spun Mari around to face her. He tilted her face upwards with his thumb so he could look her in the eyes. Her head jerked away instinctively to avoid compulsion. He frowned.

"Are you afraid of me? Or afraid of how I make you feel?" Both, she answered internally. Kol was unpredictable at times, and incredibly volatile. Despite that, he was also incredibly tempting and alluring when he wanted to be. Mari hated it. He lifted her hand above her head, holding tightly even when she tried to pull away.

"What if Klaus finds out?" She stammered out, stumbling slightly as he backed her towards the wall, pinning that hand against it and above her head. His other hand grabbed her free wrist and put it up there as well. He leaned down close to her, brushing his lips against hers.

"I told you to forget him. He doesn't love you. He never will." As much as she hated to admit it, hearing Kol say it so bluntly hurt her feelings a little. She lifted her leg high enough to push her foot into his thigh, trying to kick him away from her. "Flexible little thing," he purred.

"Let go of me, Kol," she told him. "You're right. He doesnt love me. You dont either." She kicked a little harder, swinging back against the wall under his grasp. "Kol!" She cried out a little more desperately. He released her wrists, then, taking a step back to give her space. Mari slid to the ground, grabbing at the wrist he was holding.

"Mari, I didn't mean to scare you," he said quickly. When he moved to kneel down in front of her, he was suddenly thrown backwards, sending a pang of fear through Mari's chest. Her eyes flicked to Klaus, who was standing there now, gaze fixed on Kol.

"What are you doing?" Klaus demanded to know, hands balled into fists at his side. Kol looked up at Klaus as he stood, dusting himself off and regaining his composure.

"Oh, having a bit of fun is all, Niklaus," Kol answered with a smirk. "Nothing that concerns you." Klaus looked back to Mari, who was on her feet now but still pressed into the wall. "Mari is moving on, Klaus. Does that anger you? Does it frighten you?"

"Jesus, you two, you're like children," Mari said out of sheer frustration. They both look to her, shocked by her sudden outburst. Shes breathing heavily, panting even. She grabbed her towel from the floor, then stalked to her bed. She sat on the edge of it, running her fingers through her wet hair slowly. They both stood there, looking a bit ashamed of themselves. "Tell me what you want from me? I'm not interested in being a toy for you to bicker over. Im a person. A woman. Im not an object."

"Yes, Klaus. Why don't you tell her what you want from her? Oh wise and noble brother. Gentle and kind as you are." Kol was being a jerk, and Klaus knew why. Mari turned away at the mention of gentle and kind, hating that Kol was using her words to mock her.

"I want her to be safe and protected. Even from you." Klaus looked back at Mari. "Please excuse my brother. He has very little control as of late."

"And you're superior, are you?" Kol scoffed. "As I recall, you tried to get Mari into bed with you very recently, in fact. You blatantly told her you want only her body."

"Mind your tongue, Kol, before I rip it out," Klaus seethed. Kol smirked,

"Have you reconsidered? Are you actually interested in that fragile heart of hers?" Kol glanced over at Mari, whose face was flush with anger and shame. "Do you think so, Mari? As you said earlier, he is most certainly still in love with Camille."

"Please, stop," she squeaked out, bringing her hands up to cover her face.

"Maybe I want more than her body," Kol went on. "Maybe I'm actually interested in all of her, as she is, and not because she resembles anyone else. She's nothing like Davina. Could you stand to back down if I told you I wanted her, Niklaus?"

"I think the choice belongs to Marigold," Klaus said through his teeth. "It didnt seem like she wanted you the same way, Kol."

"Oh, but you're wrong. She was responding to my every touch, shivering as my fingers explored her sweet skin." Kol was just trying to get a rise out of Klaus, so he could understand his true intentions. Klaus would either admit that he cared or prove that he didnt. The tightening of Klaus's jaw gave Kol a clue, but it wasnt enough. "I kissed her, Klaus, and her lips are so sweet. She only pulled away when I mentioned your name."

"Is this true?" Klaus turned to ask Mari. She stared at him for a moment, then, with a deep breath, nodded.

"You said you couldn't give me anything, so I didn't plan on pursuing you. Itd be pointless, wouldn't it?" Her eyes were wide, doe-like, but full of tears. She had this look of innocence, of purity. Maybe the monster inside of Klaus only craved it so he could destroy it.

"She's moving on, brother," Kol shrugged. "Should be good for you. Better than breaking her heart again."

"Maybe you should both stay away," Mari said suddenly. "I dont want to cause tension or fighting. Your brothers. Act like it." She pulled her blankets up over her legs. "I'm only staying her until you talk to Marcel or figure something out. Then... Im going home."

"Home?" Klaus asked, a look of concern replacing the anger that previously controlled his countenance. "To your abusive father?"

"Where else can I go without being involved with the two of you?" She scoffed. "All I've done is cause problems. You two are fighting because of me when neither of you really feel the way I want you to feel about me. Im not stupid. I know I shouldn't be here anymore."

"Are you really going to let that men lay his hands on you again?" Kol growled lowly. "The only thing waiting for you at home is suffering and abuse. Why go back?'

"I still have my little brother to look after. It'll be okay. It doesn't happen that often." Mari laid back, pulling a pillow to her chest. "Im telling Elijah my decision tomorrow. Now please... let me sleep." Kol looked to Klaus,

"We cant let her go back."

"It's kidnapping if we stop her." Klaus let out a long sigh. "Sleep on it. Dont make this decision so rashly, Mari, love. You're safest here."

"I dont think I am. Not anymore. Goodnight Klaus. Goodnight, Kol." The brothers exchanhed glances, but they left her she requested. There wasnt much of a choice. They would figure something out, Kol was sure. He wouldnt let her suffer anymore because of her drunk father. There had to be a better solution. There had to be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! Finals week hit, but its over now :) I should be able to update more frequently now! I hope you guys are still hanging around :D all reviews thus far have been appreciated like crazy. I usually decide on which stories to continue based on if it gets good feedback or not so your reviews only push me to keep going :) thanks again, and I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Chapter 12:

(Warning: Abuse by Parent)

Mari snuck through the window of her old bedroom, immediately going to her drawers to dig out some of her old clothes. She stuffed anything of value or anything that mattered to her into the duffel bag she brought with her. It was nice to see her things again, and to be able to take them with her. Her bad memories with her father didn't diminish how much she enjoyed those moments alone in her room, with her posters and her old radio.

She found the framed picture of her and her mother on the floor, the glass shattered. With a deep breath, she picked it up and shook the shards of glass onto the floor, making it easier to see the picture clearly. Mari remembered how good of a day it was when they had that picture taken. It was her twelfth birthday. Her mom took her to a waterpark in Baton Rouge, Blue Bayou. They had so much fun and posed with lame cutouts.

Mari shoved the picture in her bag, then zipped it up. She shoved the window open a little further, then climbed out. As she turned to close it, someone grabbed her by her arm and yanked her backwards, causing the duffel bag to slide from her arm.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Her father's voice tore through the backyard, breaking the peaceful silence that had existed before his arrival. Mari whirled around in fright, pulling her arm free and taking a step back. Her eyes widened,

"I got a job."

"So you dont come home?" He scoffed at her. She could smell the booze even with the distance between them. "What, you think your dad aint no good so you gotta go get a job on your own? But you dont even come back to help your family?"

"I am helping my family?"

"Are you whoring yourself, Marigold?" Her father hissed. "Spending all your nights on your back aint doing this family no good!" He snapped. She shook her head,

"No, I'm not doing anything like that."

"You still with that family? Those rich son of a bitch vampires? You still a blood whore?" He spat at her. He reached for her again, but she took a frantic step backwards. "Come here you little bitch," he hissed, lunging for her. He snatched her collar, revealing light pink fang marks where she had been bitten before. His fist tightened with her collar still in his grasp. Her father yanked her closer to him. "I never imagined my daughter would be a blood whore. Aren't you ashamed?!"

"I-I cleared your debt," she stuttered, trying to pry his hand away from her colalr to free herself. "You don't owe anything anymore because of me." He had never been this angry with her before, but she expected this reaction. He hated not having control, and he hated that Mari might have told the Mikaelsons all about the kind of man he was. Her father always took out his embarrassment and shame on Mari.

He threw a punch low, hitting her in the ribs. She let out a sharp cry of pain, her body instinctively trying to jerk back and away from him. Her hands both worked desperately to pull his hand from her shirt collar, but the fabric was warping and stretching, making it easier to hold onto.

"You did this for yourself. You just wanted to be taken care of, huh? Didn't want to get a real job like everyone else because you're lazy and worthless. Easier to give blood to some monsters than to work eight hours a day."

"Let go of me," she pleaded, frantically swatting at his balled fist around the neck of her shirt. "Dad, let go!" He finally did, but only to raise his hand and strike her, his wedding ring leaving a small cut on her cheek just under her eyes.

"Run back to them, then!" He yelled at her. "Run back and keep being the dirty blood whore you are. You aint a part of this family no more. Dont come home. If I see you around here again, I'll kill you, Marigold. We've always been better off without you." She snatched up her duffel bag and ran for the fence. She tossed it over then climbed herself, trying to shut out the curses and names her father was shouting at her as she went.

* * *

Her chest was heaving by the time she reached the compound, though every heavy breath sent a sharp pain through her ribcage. She thanked whatever diety that watched over her that the courtyard of the compound was empty. She ran up to her room as quickly as she could.

As soon as the door closed behind her, she dropped the bag and slid to the floor. Her face and ribs throbbed in pain, but she stayed quiet. Vampires could hear every little thing. If they were nearby and she let herself sob like she wanted to, they would hear.

Picking herself up and choking back any tears or cries that wanted to escape, Mari headed into the bathroom to clean the cut on her cheek. They told her not to leave. They told her not to go home. She didn't want to prove that they were right. That she couldn't go anywhere anymore. Mari fele trapped and lost all at once.

With only a slight wince as she dabbed at the cut on her cheek, Mari was satisfied by how well it cleaned up. She could find a simpler explanation for how she got the little wound, a white lie to hide the fact that she went to her house after being warned against it.

Just as she finished minimizing the cut, her door flung open, startling her and making her drop the cottonswap she was using into the sink. She stepped out into her room, eyebrows furrowed, coming face to face with Klaus.

"Mari, where did you run off to?" He asked, worry in his tone. "We were concerned that you may be in trouble. You should really stay here, don't you think? We never know when Marcel or his idiot minions may try to take you hostage."

"I just went down the street, Klaus, Im fine," she lied, keeping her arms by her sides. If she lifted them she wouldn't be able to hide the pain in her side. "Im sorry I made you worry."

"Your heart is pounding, Mari. Why are you lying to me?" He demanded to know, stepping closer to her. She didn't have a good lie on deck, though she should have. Her head was a flurry of thoughts and fears and memories, and she couldn't think straight.

"You make me nervous," she finally blurted out, her fingers starting to curl and uncurl into her palm anxiously. "You always have."

"Why?" He asked, seeming to buy her response surprisingly. He stepped closer, and Mari stepped back on instinct.

"Y-You know why," she stammered. "You know how I f-feel." She forced herself closer to him. "It's better we keep our distance... for a little while." His eyebrows furrowed.

"Is that really what you want?"

"I think it's best."

"Alright," he sighed, dropping his gaze to the floor. "I will behave myself, Mari. For your sake." Her lies worked enough to get him to leave, and she felt relieved.

* * *

For awhile, she was able to relax. However, the longer she sat, the more painful the bruise on her side became. Finally, it got so bad that she had no choice but to go downstairs into the kitchen area to get some ice to put on it so it would hopefully numb.

She barely made it out of her bedroom door before she heard Kol's open down the hallway. Mari froze, turning towards him. He was already walking towards her, and she knew she'd have to conjure up more lies.

"Where are you headed?" He asked with one eyebrow raised and a sly grin. "Didn't you run off earlier today? What's so important that you need to sneak away?"

"No, Im just... getting something to drink." It was a lame excuse, but it was the first thing she thought of. "I was hoping to find some sweet tea or something." Kol rolled his eyes, and she knew that he didn't believe her.

"Come along, darling. I'm starved." Kol snaked his arms around her waist and drew her close to him. He was startled when she suddenlu cried out in pain, hands gripping his biceps tightly and head falling against his chest. His arms loosened, then fell away from her. "Mari?"

She stepped away from him, hand lifting to hold her side. There was shame and fear in her eyes that hurt Kol a little more than he cared to admit. He reached forward, snatching her hand away from her side. He lifted it, and she winced and let out a low hiss of discomfort.

"What happened?" He questioned her, taking her face in his other hand and turning it to get a better view of the cut on her cheek. It was a miniscule thing at first, but now it was one of two injuries she suddenly acquired. "Mari, what happened?"

"Please be quiet," she begged, freeing her hand from him and lowering it to reduce the pain in her ribs. "Please, Kol." He looked around, then grabbed her wrist on the uninjured side and pulled her into her temporary room. He pushed the door closed.

"Tell me," he commanded her sternly.

"It's fine. Really. I just... I went back for some of my things."

"Back? You mean back home?" He scoffed at her. "Mari, I believed you were more intelligent than that. I thought threatening to go home was just a desperate tactic to get me and my brother to behave. I didn't thing you'd be foolish enough to do it."

"He wasn't supposed to be home," she explained. "Im sorry."

"Let me see it."

"Kol..."

"Damn you," he hissed, stepped forward and pulling up her shirt by force. He lifted it just enough to see the large black and purple bruise across her ribcage on her right side. It was the size of a grown man's fist. "Oh, love..." He touched it lightly with his fingertips, and she whimpered. "Promise me. Right this moment. Promise me you'll never go back."

"My family, Kol..."

"If you ever go back, I will kill your father," he told her bluntly. "I'll break every rib individually, then rip his head from his body slowly, so he feels every bit of flesh tearing at his throat. You will not return. You cannot." This side of Kol frightened Mari. The dark, bloodthirsty killer that lurked deep within Kol was peeking through. His eyes darkened.

"Don't tell anyone," she pleaded. "Kol, please don't tell them."

"Let me heal it," he said, "and I won't breathe a word of this." His fangs slid from his gums and he used them to pierce the skin of his wrist. "Drink." Mari's stomach churned.

"I've dealt with worse. It'll heal on its own."

"This isn't an option," he growled lowly. He used his free hand to grab her by the back of her head, then he shoved his wrist to her mouth hard enough to force her to drink. Once he started to see the bruise beginning to fade, he released her. "You owe me for this."

"I know..."

"Do not refuse when I come to collect," he told her angrily, leaving the room. He slammed the door behind him, and she wondered if it was her defiance that made him so upset, or if he hated knowing that someone hurt her. , she wanted to believe in the latter. Part of her wanted to believe that he was so furious because she was hurt, not because she went home.

Either way, Mari had to admit that the pain was gone completely within minutes. It was a relief, and she was grateful. She curled up in her bed, hugging her body tightly and thinking about all of the things Kol could ask from her, from the best imaginable, to the worst possible scenario.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Kol kept his promise. He never mentioned what happened to anyone, and Mari was grateful for it. She didn't think she could handle a lecture from Freya or threats against her father from Klaus. It was better that it stayed buried. After all, she had no reason to go back. She got everything she wanted or needed from her house.

Things were quiet for a few days. Mari felt like things had settled down and maybe the boys had gotten tired of the games they were playing with her. After all, to them, she was just a conquest. It was unlikely, in her mind, that she was anything more than that. Not to people like the Mikaelsons.

It wasnt until a few nights later that things suddenly changed for the worst. Mari had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a cry of pain from downstairs in the courtyard. Her heart began to thud painfully in fear of what might have caused someone to make such a sound.

Despite being afraid, she threw on some shorts and a tee shirt and headed out onto the balcony to look down at the courtyard. Marcel, the man who had held her hostage momentarily before, was bound to a chair, steel chain cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He was bleeding in several different places. Blood poured into his eye from a noticeable cut on the eyebrow above. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she observed Klaus strike Marcel harshly.

"You're lucky I can't kill you with that serum in your system," Klaus hissed angrily, striking Marcel again. "You're foolish, Marcel, for ever thinking you could beat me. I have always been, and will always be your superior."

"No King's reign lasts forever," Marcel told him, spitting blood at Klaus' feet. "All empires must fall." Elijah shifted behind Klaus, his arms folded. In a fit of anger, Klaus grabbed Marcel by the shoulder and popped it forward violently, causing Marcel to cry out in pain again, shaking Mari to her very core. He was in so much pain, and it was clearly dislocated now.

"Are you so cowardly you must go after a mere girl in a feeble attempt to get to me?" Klaus scoffed at Marcel. "You truly are pathetic."

"You rushed to her aid," Marcel chuckled. "Doesn't seem so feeble to me." Suddenly, Klaus thrust hus fist into Marcel's chest, and the sound of flesh tearing and bone crunching made Mari sick to her stomach. Marcel shouted again as Klaus' hand dug deeper.

"I should kill you, Marcel."

"You should," Marcel agreed. Klaus squeezed something inside of Marcel, assumably his heart. As Marcel's chest started to heave, Mari rushed to the railing.

"Stop it!" She screamed down at Klaus. He yanked his hand back and looked up at her. Elijah glanced up at her, then back to Klaus. "Don't kill him. I told you not to kill him."

"Return to your room," Elijah told her calmly. "This is a family matter." Mari rushed down the steps, heading straight for Klaus with as much courage as she could muster up. Klaus looked at her with fury, his eyes dark and his jaw clenched.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I can't watch you kill someone," she told him honestly, body trembling in fear. He wouldnt hurt her. She had faith in that much at least. She walked around to the back of Marcel's chair, bending down to figure out how to open the chains. She decided instead to pull the pin loose to release the chains from the chair. Klaus stepped towards her threatening.

"Leave us be, Marigold," he growled like an animal. Her eyes widened a bit, but she didn't stop. She loosened all the chains from the chair, then stood.

"Get out of here. I don't have a key for the chains, but run anyways," she told Marcel, moving to stand in front of him. "Don't kill me and we're even."

"Deal," Marcel said, and he vanished. Elijah let out a sigh of disapproval, then rushed off after him. Klaus stalked towards Mari, taking her by the shoulder and pushing her back into the nearest pillar.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He snapped at her, causing her to flinch. The feeling of blood on her arm made her stomach churn. Klaus had grabbed her with his bloodied hand, and now Marcels blood was soaking through her shirt.

"Klaus, let go," she asked softly, putting her free hand against his chest. "I told you. I didnt want to be the reason someone was killed."

"He's after my family!" Klaus said through his fangs. "He assured his death the moment he vowed to get vengeance against us. I will do anything to protect my family. You're a fool to think this is about you. In sixty years you will be ash, but my family will remain."

"And I won't be an accessory to murder," she shot back, her chest aching with the pain of his words. Klaus saw it in her eyes, the pain and the heartbreak. Her previous vision of him was shattered, and now all she could see was the monster many thought him to be. His grip on her loosened. "Tell Elijah I want my room back at the hotel."

"That's not necessary."

"I wont stay here anymore," she shook her head, prying her arm away from him. "My debt is paid. Im getting a job, and I'm getting my own place." She rushed back to the stairs, trotting up them and practically running back to her room.

Klaus watched her go, and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Sure, she had royally wrecked his plans for dealing with Marcel in her childish desires to be the hero. However, she was young and human and she hadn't been exposed to the blood they had shed in the past to protect their family. It was new and sudden for her. Perhaps he had been too harsh.

* * *

Mari sniffed back tears as she began packing all of her things into the duffel she has her personal items in. It wasn'ta good idea for her to stay anymore. Mari had never seen anyone die before, and she knew that if she didn't leave, one day she would have to witness a murder. The deepest parts of her trembled at the thought.

Once everything was stuffed into her bag and zipped up, she sat on the end of the bed with her knees pulled to her chest. Mari wasn't entirely convinced that releasing Marcel was the right thing to do. Elijah probably caught up to him, given the chains that were still around Marcel's wrists. He may be dead despite Mari's efforts.

Still, it gave her a little comfort that she didn't just sit back and watch Klaus slaughter someone. Even if Marcel threatened her, he hadnt hurt her or killed her before. He easily could have, but he didnt. Their encounter, while frightening, wasnt enough to sentence Marcel to death. She did the right thing for her own conscience, if nothing else.

When her doorknob turned, Mari braced herself for the worst. Klaus was furious with her, evidenced by the bloody handprint on her shoulder wherehe grabbed her. Surely there would be light bruises where his fingers dug into her skin.

Relief washed over her when it was Kol who stepped into the room. He closed the door gently behind him and lingered there for a moment.

"It seems you finally realize the reality of this family," he sighed, leaning back against the door. "I warned you that he was not the gentle beast you thought him to be. We are all bloodthirsty creatures. Killing is natural to us, and concerns us very little. You, however, are the epitome of pure and innocent. You don't belong here."

"I'm not staying," she reassured him. "This is... my last night here. Maybe my last night in New Orleans. I need a fresh start."

"You're giving up on him, then?" Kol questioned. Mari's gaze dropped to her feet, and her face flushed slightly. Tears flooded her eyes, but she quickly blinked them away.

"I made him so angry, Kol. He's given up on me, I'm sure."

"What about me?" He pushed. "Are you giving up on me?"

"Kol," she sighed. "I dont... think either of you ever really wanted me the way I wanted you. I wanted... to love and... to be loved. A real, intimate kind of love. I was a distraction at best for the both of you. I need to say goodbye before it gets too painful for me to leave."

"So then this is goodbye? Will you really never return?" Kol wondered, his face stoic, hiding any real emotion from her. She wanted to know how he felt and what he was thinking, but his face was unreadable. Maybe he really didn't care.

"I may still be in New Orleans, but... only until I can get my brother out of that house." She hugged her knees tighter. "I really loved being here."

"When I killed Davina, I knew that I would never love again. I couldn't. I would forever be afraid of destroying someone else I cared about." He approached her slowly, then reached up to brush his thumb over her cheek and wipe away a tear that had escaped. "Perhaps it is best that you go. I would only hate myself more if I caused your death."

"You're not doomed forever, Kol," she told him with a sympathetic frown. "You'll find someone else that you love. When it doesnt hurt anymore and the love can be... real." She took his hand in hers, pressed it to her cheek, then let it fall away. "You have to let yourself find it, Kol. And let yourself be happy." She moved back to where she was packing her things.

"Are you so sure that you're not someone I can love?"

"Im sure it's too soon for you to love someone, Kol," she told him honestly, zipping up the duffel bag. "Maybe if it had been a different time, when... the pain wasn't so fresh... maybe then..." She stopped for a moment, leaning against the bed and closing her eyes. Her own pain was fresh.

It hurt to leave when she had invested her trust, faith, and heart into the Mikaelsons. Into Kol and Klaus. She had nowhere to go, no one to help her or to rely on. Once she left, for the first time, she would be completely on her own. She would have to find a way to get her brother away from her parents, and maybe then they could make a life for themselves somewhere else. Away from vampires and witches and their drunk, abusive father.

"Mari," Kol breathed her name, and she realized suddenly how close he had gotten to her. His hand curled around hers, pulling her around to face him. "You don't have to leave."

"Klaus must hate me, Kol," she shook her head.

"He certainly does not. My brother has a temper, I won't lie, but he does not hate you." He held her hand tighter. "Stay here until you have a place to go. Until you have a job. You're safest here. Once you saved up enough, I'll personally help you find a place of your own, outside of New Orleans. I'll make sure it's safe."

"You would do that for me?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Is that a yes?" Kol's face finally gave way to his true feelings, and they were sincere. She hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded her response.

"Okay. Until I save enough... I'll stay." She let out a long sigh, hoping her choice wasn't a mistake. She could avoid Klaus if she tried hard enough, and this way, she wouldn't be stuck out there on her own. Kol brought her hand up to his lips, kissing the top of it softly.

"Rest now, Mari. I'll take you to a place I'm sure I can get you a job tomorrow." He released her hand, then left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts and her decision. She flopped down on the bed, bringing her hands up to her face. Mari prayed she wasnt making a mistake, and she hoped, if nothing else, Marcel would stay away from her as promised. Maybe she hadnt made a mistake after all. Not being a target gave her some relief at least, enough to let her fall asleep that night without horrible nightmares.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter :) leave a little review to let me know what you like or hope to see. So i can decide which direction to go in. Feedback helps me update quicker lol thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yay! Thanks for the feedback guys :) I really appreciate it. Please keep on what you like or dislike or want to see! It's good to know you guys are still reading and still involved so thanks! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 14:

Mari worked tirelessly behind the bar. It was her first night there, and she was eager to impress. She had spent all day training with one of the older bartenders, Michelle. She was kind, and Mari was a quick learner.

She put all her new skills to work as a crowd of people entered all at once. She wasn't the fastest, but all of the drinks she made came out right. Michelle was at the other end of the bar, making the drinks. Mari had a list she was responsible for, and the rest Michelle planned to make. Despite the large number of people, Mari managed to keep up.

More than anything, she was thrilled to have a job that didn't include being a blood donor. She would make money, and without rent to pay, she could save up the majority of each check to put towards moving into her own place. Her brother would be eighteen soon. She needed two bedrooms, so he could join her in a couple months.

Finally, the crowd began to thin. As the night turned into morning, only the dedicated patrons and sloppy alcoholics were left. Things were winding down, and at two in the morning, she'd be allowed to leave. Michelle thanked Mari and complimented her on her hard work. Mari nodded her appreciation, then began sweeping behind the bar.

"I never expected them to let you out of the compound," came an all too familiar voice. Mari's head snapped up, and her heart paused for a moment when she saw Marcel grinning at her from across the counter. "Don't be scared. I'm not here to cause trouble."

"What are you here for?" She asked, her fingers curling around the handle of the broom tightly. Marcel took a seat and leaned against the counter on his elbows.

"I wanted to thank you," he shrugged. "You may have saved my life the other night. After everything I did and said, I was surprised."

"You didn't hurt me," she softly reminded him, looking around nervously.

"I threatened you."

"Words shouldn't condemn a man to death," she shook her head. "They're just words." She was afraid of Marcel, at least when they first met. However, now, after rescuing him, his intentions felt so much different than before. It calmed the fear in her chest.

"Either way," he sighed. "I wanted to say thank you. At the very least."

"It's okay. You don't have to thank me." Her grip on the broom relaxed as she started to as well. "Just promise not to come after me anymore."

"I promise," he chuckled. Marcel had a friendly smile. It was hard to deny it. When he wasn't so intense, his presence was almost enjoyable. "Well," he tapped his hand on the top of the bar and stood, straightening his brown leather jacket. "I'll let you finish up. Good luck with the new job. I'll keep an eye out."

"Okay, thank you," she said, offering a small wave as he retreated towards the door. She didnt know what he meant by his last statement, but she didn't want to pry. All she wanted was to finish up and get home so she could sleep.

* * *

The compound seemed empty and quiet when she got back. Everyone must have been asleep, or at the very least, retreated to their rooms for the evening.

She walked upstairs quietly, pushing through her bedroom door. After closing it behind her, she shed her work shirt, folding it neatly and setting it to the side for the next afternoon. Once she was done, she went into the bathroom to shower.

Fifteen minutes later, she finished up in the bathroom, threw on a large tee shirt over a pair of black boy shorts, then shut off the light. As she stepped outside of the bathroom, she was startled when she saw Kol sitting there on the edge of her bed. She let out a sigh of relief.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, love," he said softly. "I was just wondering how it went." Kol had helped her to get the job. Mari wasn't entirely sure if compulsion was involved or not, but either way, she would work hard to make sure she deserved the job. Just in case the owner didnt have a choice to begin with.

"It went fine," Mari told him, tugging down the tee shirt to cover as much as possible. "Michelle is really sweet, and I think I did okay." Kol smiled a little,

"I knew you would." He leaned back against the bed, his ankles crossed over one another and legs stretched out in front of him. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Um," she cleared her throat, hesitating. "Marcel came by... to thank me." Kol raised an eyebrow at that, an expected reaction. "He only stayed for a second. Didnt order anything. He promised to leave me alone now."

"He swore your safety?"

"Even said he'd keep an eye out for me," she reassured him. "I'm not sure what he means by it, but I'm safe from him at least. From anyone involved with him."

"Seems rescuing him was a good decision for you," Kol smirked at her. "Our little heroine. How adorable."

"It's not like that," she shook her head. "I just... Ive never seen anyone die before. I didn't want it to be that moment... because of Klaus..." Her heart held a lingering hope that Klaus would forgive her, and maybe even apologize. She would have been happier having him try to woo her into his bed rather than shooting glares her way each time they passed one another.

"Come here," Kol said suddenly, catching her off guard. Her eyes lifted to his, widening a little.

"What?"

"I said come here, love," he repeated himself, a little louder and clearer this time, though that smirk never faded. Mari swallowed, but took a few steps towards him. He reached out to take her hand, pulling her closer to him. Kol rest his hands on her hips, head tilted up to look at her with that devilish grin. "Mind if I have a drink, love?"

"I-I don't know, Kol." She remembered how he compelled her before to enjoy b his bites. She didn't want to feel herself slipping again. He lifted her hand to his lips, turning it over and placing a soft brief kiss on her wrist. Her blood pulsed just under the skin, and he craved it desperately. However, he released her arm and sat back.

"Another time, then, darling. I suppose I should leave you alone for the evening." Kol pushed himself to his feet, brushing past her. "Get some rest, Mari, love. I'll see you in the morning."

"Wait," she stopped him before he could leave. "You can... you can have some..." Mari knew he wasn't feeding from anyone else. Kol must have been hungry. She knew that much as least. Mari reached up to pull her hair back from her shoulder, holding it out of the way for him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded. Kol walked back to her, taking her hips in his large hands and leaning down to bite into her throat. He was as gentle as he could be, and he drank slowly knowing how uncomfortable it could feel if he drank too much too fast.

Mari squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to think about it too much, or to focus on the way it excited her when his fangs pierced her skin. It was part of the compulsion. She was sure of it. She bit down on her lip to keep from letting out a sigh or a breath that might have given away how pleasant it actually was for her.

He pulled back after a moment, licking a smear of blood from his lips. He pierced his thumb with his fang and wiped it over the puncture marks. They healed quickly, as he hoped for. Mari offered a small smile, reaching up to touch where his lips had been moments ago.

"Goodnight, Kol."

"Goodnight, Mari."

* * *

She had been in a relatively good mood the next afternoon before she went in for another night shift at the bar. Mari slid on a pair of black shorts with her work shirt. Her hair was extra curly after falling asleep with it wet, but after brushing through it several times, she smoothed it out enough to be happy with it.

An hour before she had to leave, Mari was stunned to see Klaus walk through her door. He didn't knock, and while it bothered her a little, she was more afraid of what he might have to say after everything that happened. She leaned back against the end of the bed.

Klaus closed the door behind him, then stood in front of it with his arms folded over his chest. There was a long silence, and Mari dropped her gaze from his to avoid his piercing, dangerous eyes. They intimidated her if nothing else.

"You've been avoiding me, Mari," Klaus noted after a painfully long silence. "Even now, you can't look me in the eyes. What right do you have to be upset with me?"

"I'm not upset with you," she said softly, her hands wringing together in her lap. There was another small pause in conversation.

"Then why avoid me?"

"Because _you're_ upset with _me._ " She glanced up at him for just a moment, then dropped her gaze again. "I'm not... good at handling things like this."

"Why did you decide to stay?" He asked suddenly, his hands falling to his sides. "What made you change your mind if you're so frightened by the thought of handling me?" She wanted to tell him that's not what she meant, but there was no point.

"Kol convinced me to stay until I had another place outside of New Orleans lined up. I needed money to do that, so I got my job." Mari lifted her gaze to his again, holding steady this time. "I stayed so I can get my brother away from my family."

"I could remove your brother whenever you please."

"Not legally, Klaus. Please just let me do this myself." Mari took a deep breath. Talking to Klaus had always been difficult for one reason or another. The main reason was that her heart was restless whenever he was near. It hurt and danced with excitement all at once.

"Does your heart feel nothing for me anymore?" He asked, catching her off guard. Mari turned to him, eyes widening slightly.

The truth was that Klaus had felt better since Mari's arrival. He had been distracted from his loss, entertained enough to stop him from grieving. It wasnt just Kol that her presence helped. For a little while, Klaus thought maybe he could return to normal again.

"Klaus, that's not fair."

"It's a question, love. There's no fair or unfair in a question." He watched her expression carefully, listening in on the rapid thumping of her heart. He unnerved her. He excited her. Her body gave him the answer he needed. He stepped up to her, running a hand over her shoulder, down her arm. Goosebumps on her skin followed his touch.

"Please," she quietly begged for him to be kinder, to stop his teasinf. Her hand pressed into his chest, and she thought about briefly that such a touch may have been how this all started. Mari's eyes closed. "Don't do this to me."

"I need you, Mari. You must understand I do not wish to go back to the way we were before you. I brought you here to help Kol heal, but you've worked your wonders with me as well." He lifted his hand to brush back some of her golden curls. Klaus leaned forward, placing a soft, gentle kiss against her throat that drew a soft sigh from her.

"Don't lie to me."

"I will not lie to you. I have not. I will not." He brought his face back to hers, resting his fingers along her jaw. Klaus leaned in for a kiss, but Mari turned her head, letting her gaze fall.

"I have to leave, Klaus. For my brother." She took a deep breath. "For myself." Klaus took a few steps back, his jaw tight and his eyes full of hurt and frustration.

"Then do what you must." He disappeared in a flash, and Mari felt her heart sink into the deepest pit of her stomach. Nausea hit her, then faded just as quick. This was all too much for Mari to handle. She knew, in her soul and heart, that these two men would be the things that broke her. She would leave this place in pain. There was no way to avoid it. But who, she wondered, would cause the most damage.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Michelle left early, so Mari was in charge of closing up the bar. She was looking forward to the weekend, since she had no work and could try and visit her brother. She hadnt seen him in awhile. Freya had promised to accompany her so her father couldnt lay a hand on her. For that, Mari was eternally grateful to Freya.

As she was counting the money in the register, the door swung open. As if on instinct, she put the money back in the drawer, all in one pile, then pushed it closed so it would lock. When she lifted her gaze and met Marcel's, she knew the money was safe. But perhaps she was not

"Marcel," she swallowed nervously, leaning back against the counter. "What are you doing here?" He smiled at her, a soft, genuine sort of smile that made her relax a little. He sat down on the stool directly across from her.

"Ive been thinking about you," he said after a moment. Mari looked around, wondering if maybe there was anyone that would hear if she screamed. Her blood was off limits to him, not that he ever tried to take it. "Don't look so scared. Im not here to cause problems."

"Then what are you here for exactly?" She questioned, hugging her upper body tightly, like her arms were a shield. It was a nervous habit she had not been able to break since it began in high school. Marcel took a deep breath.

"I know it's highly unlikely after everything, but... I was wondering if I could take you out. Maybe for dinner one night." He lifted his eyes to her, and the angry, malicious gleam she saw in them upon their first meeting was gone.

"Why?"

"Why? Why would a man ask out a beautiful woman that seems to have a great personality?" His rhetorical question and compliment made her blush, and that seemed to please him. "I undersgand if you want to say no. I did threaten you before."

"If I say yes... It's just one dinner?"

"If you want it to be. Or if you want more..." He trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. Mari thought for a moment, wondering if she should play it safe and turn him down. Truthfully, she knew that if he wished her harm, he would go ahead and attack her right then. There was no point in wining and dining her just to kill her later.

"I pick the place. And tell Freya where I am."

"Better safe than sorry. I understand," he chuckled, leaning forward on his elbows to get a little closer to her. So... is that a yes? Maybe tomorrow evening?"

"I guess... I can do just dinner." She might regret her decision later, but it had been so long since she'd been asked on a date. Just the smile of excitement on his expression was enough to make her feel like maybe, just maybe, he was actually interested in getting to know her. Maybe he would be interested in just Mari, for who she was.

"Great. Ill meet you here at eight." He shot her a flirty wink, then disappeared out of the door. She followed behind him, locking it quickly before inhaling deeply, questioning her life decisions, and returning to finish closing up the register.

* * *

After finishing everything up inside, Mari slung her purse over her shoulder and left out of the back door. As soon as she stepped into the alley behind the bar, her back hit the brick wall behind her. In a panic, she raised her hand to defend herself and possibly strike her attacker. However, a hand wrapped around her wrist and pinned it to the wall above her head.

She was just about to cry out for help when she finally got a good look at her "attacker" through the dark. Her eyebrows furrowed, but the panic fluttered away from her heaving chest. Her head leaned back against the bricks.

"You scared me," she sighed in relief, her eyes closing momentarily before reopening and focusing on Klaus' intense gaze. "What's wrong?" She tugged at her wrist in hopes of freeing it, but Klaus held her in place. "Klaus?"

"I overheard you make your weekend plans. With the enemy, I believe." His tone was severe, which brought back a little of the panic she had just gotten away from. Her free hand pushed on his chest, but he didnt budge.

"Klaus, it's just a dinner."

"He could be using you, Mari. It would be foolish of you to join him even for 'just a dinner.'" It bothered her a little that he had heard their entire conversation, and he was now throwing her own words back at her. "He isn't interested in a real date."

"How do you know that?" She frowned at him. Was it so hard for Klaus to think that someone wanted more than just her blood? More than just a toy to play with? "He might be interested in only a date. With me."

"Why are you interested in a date with him?" Klaus scoffed at her. "You don't now Marcellus like I do." There was a scowl on his face. Mari tugged, much harder, at her wrist, and he released it this time. She slid out from his grasp, turning her back to him.

"Its the first time a man has asked me on a date in years," she answered honestly. "Maybe I just want to feel like, for once, someone is genuinely interested in me. Not just because I resemble their dead loved one, but because I'm me. Just me. I want someone to be happy with just that." She wanted to walk away, but Klaus wouldnt let her. She knew he wouldnt.

It came as no surprised when he grabbed her wrist again to halt her, practically spinning her around so he could look her in the eye.

"Do you think that there is no one else but Marcel that's interested in you for who you are? If you truly believe that, you're a bigger fool than I thought." His tone was harsh, and his piercing gaze tore through her very soul. She couldnt stop the stray tears that slid down her cheeks.

"Klaus, let go of me."

"Will you run off to your new lover? How long before you crawl into bed with him? Does a simple compliment really entice you so?" Her hand reacted before she could stop it. She struck Klaus, her palm connecting with his cheek, then retreating immediately to cover her mouth in shock. It was an idiotic thing to do. If he was pissed before, she was certain she just infuriated him.

Instead of retaliating with more harsh words or any kind of physical action, Mari was stunned, frozen, when Klaus took her small face in his hands and pushed his lips roughly against hers. Mari stayed still, eyes fluttering closed as she took in the new sensation. It was rough, but driven by a furious passion she couldn't deny.

"Klaus," she breathed his name, pulling back a little. Instead of letting her go, he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, invading her mouth with his tongue that danced elegantly with hers. Mari wanted to stop herself from kissing him back, but it was impossible. She'd thought about this moment for too long to deny herself the experience.

She let out a gasp as she was suddenly up against the wall again, this time her chest pressed into the brick, and Klaus pressed into her back. She turned her head to try and look at him, but as soon as she did, she felt the sharp prick of his fangs entering the skin of her soft throat.

Her hands balled into fists against the bricks as he drank from her, his tongue lapping at the thin skin as her blood drained into his mouth. One of his hands was bracing itself against the wall in front of them, while the other was wrapped around her, his fingers sliding up underneath her shirt to flatten his hand against her stomach.

"K-Klaus," she panted. "Klaus, wait, I-" Her voice broke off into a groan as he bit a little harder, pushed into her a little more. She feel him against her back, against her bottom. One knee had bent forward, between her legs, resting against the bricks. The hand on her stomach slid down to the band of her jeans, and his fingers found their way to the button.

One of her hands flew down instantly to grab his. She wanted to protest aloud, but no words formed on her lips. Klaus grabbed her hand in his, lifting it away to pin it with his other. His hand that was now free once again, immediately moved down to her button, expertly popping it loose and forcing apart her zipper. His movements were rough and hungry. Mari could tell it was something he'd been craving, and the pleasure of fresh blood sliding over his tongue only amplified his lust.

(Warning: Light Smut)

Mari knew, in every fiber of her being, that she should have told him to stop, that she should have pulled away or stopped his somehow. She knew it, but she didnt act upon it. Her body took control of her head, her body which had been starved of attention and affection for so long. While she knew it was wrong for so many reasons, she let his hand slide down further, under the hem of her underwear, to that forbidden place she'd tried to keep hidden from him and Kol both.

Mari's chest heaved with a deep breath as his fingers dipped down low. One of them slid as deep into her as it could reach. She closed her eyes tightly and leaned her head forward against the brick, bracing herself for what was to come. It had been an awful long time, and her body was struggling to adjust to the intrusion.

While his invading finger held firm, Klaus used his thumb to massage her most sensitive spot just above. Her legs wobbled with pleasure, and her breathing quickened. She wanted to stay quiet, since they were in the alley behind the bar. The street was just around the corner, where she could hear people walking.

However, when he slid in another finger, she let out a loud moan. The hand that Klaus had against the wall moved down to cup over her mouth. His lips left her neck, moving up close to her ear.

"Shh, pet," he whispered to het seductively. "We must be quiet." Keeping his hand over her mouth, he leaned forward to begin working his fingers, sliding them in and out of her in a rapid rhythm, all the while his thumb still rubbing above it. Mari's hands practically clung to the brick as her legs threatened to give out, though she knew he wouldnt let her fall.

Her eyes opened momentarily as a fang gently scraped across her ear lobe. He was teasing her, toying with her, and Mari had finally let him. This would only open doors for Klaus, giving him something to taunt her with, something to remind her of when she tried to lie and say she didnt want him like that. Now they both could no longer deny that Mari, though she tried to abstain, craved the touch of a man.

"Think about this," he purred in her ear, "while you're on your date. Remember how I made you feel." His fingers curled inside of her, causing her to let out a cry of pleasure, though it was muffled by his hand. He rubbed faster, pumped his fingers harder, until her body could no longer take it.

Her body jerked with the sudden explosion of pleasure, the waves rippling through her and causing her to squeeze her legs shut. Klaus held his fingers there for a bit longer, keeping them buried in her so he could feel her constrict and tighten as she rode out her orgasm. Once she started to settle, and her cries and moans turned to soft, quiet pants. He lifted his hand away, zipping her jeans and pushing together the button.

"There now, love," he sighed, stepping back from her. Mari stayed with her hands and head against the wall for a moment, trying to catch her breath and steady her heartbeat. "Shall I walk you home, Mari, dear?" She could practically hear the smirk on his face. She finally turned, standing still for a moment, her legs pushed tightly together. Klaus offered his hand to her.

She took it, despite not having anymore words for him in that moment. He lifted her hand to rest it on his lower arms as he walked her, like a gentleman, back to the compound. During the entire walk, she kept her head low and stayed quiet. Klaus would have been concerned but he could see the blush on her cheeks with each passing streetlight.

He walked her up the steps, stopping outside of her room. She walked through the door, turning to look up at him for the first time since they kissed outside the bar. He grinned that devilish, handsome grin, flashing though intimidating but arousing fangs.

"Goodnight, Mari."

"Goodnight." She closed the door quickly, leaning back against it. She brought her hands up to her face. What was she supposed to do now? How was she supposed to forget that kiss? Or those deliciously mischievous fingers of his? Oh, the trouble she had let herself get into. What would she say to Kol? He didnt exactly mean nothing to her. She'd craved his touch before. Maybe even still did.

What the hell was wrong with her?


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks** **ILOVETMI for pushing me to update :) im glad to know that you guys are still so interesting and following. Reviews help a lot to guide me and show me what you like and what you hope to see, so leave them as often as you can! Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for the wait! Boyfriend has a sinus infection so Im on nurse duty ;) hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 16:

Mari winced as he pushed her fingertip down on the slightly bruises fang marks on her neck. They were low enough that she could cover them with a scarf thankfully, though it might be pretty obvious. She had never worn a scarf before around them, and it was warm outside.

With a deep breath, she recalled the events of the night before, and the incident with Klaus, more specifically. She wondered if Klaus was thinking about it, too, or if it was just another triumph for him. Or maybe, it was just a bit of fun to him.

A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed away any thoughts she had about Klaus or the incident behind the bar. No, she had other things to worry about. Like how she was going to handle herself on this date with Marcel.

Before she could slip out of the compound, Kol came through her bedroom door. She cursed internally, hoping he doesnt question the thin black scarf she had wrapped around her neck, curled up enough to cover the light purple skin and the bite marks in the center of it.

"I thought you were off this weekend," he commented casually, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. "I wondered why you were leaving for work, but then I realized, you're not going to work looking that lovely, now are you?" There was already a tint of jealousy in his voice. Mari looked back at him, offering a guilty expression instead of words. "Klaus told me you had a date with the infamous Marcellus. I said, certainly not. But... here we are."

"It's just dinner. Just one dinner." She tugged down her black skirt, then flattened her lacy white blouse. Kol nodded, dropping his gaze to the floor. His grin faded, which made her a little concerned. He seemed disappointed. "Kol, I haven't been on a date in a long time."

Why was it like this with Kol? With Klaus, she didnt feel guilty when he confronted her about the dinner, she felt angry. But Kol's demeanor and lack of usual flirting and playfulness made her feel bad for saying yes to Marcel. But it was too late. She owed him a date, and deep down, part of her wanted to give herself a chance at a real relationship.

Kol took a deep breath and stood, putting a hand on her soft cheek. He offered her a small, forced smile and nodded.

"Have fun, darling. Just make sure you come home." Was that Kol's way of asking her not to sleep with Marcel? He of all people should know that she wasnt that easy, but it also made her heart melt a little when he said home. He thought of this as her home. He thought of himself as her home.

His hand dipped down suddenly to rest on her shoulder, but as it passed that bit bruised flesh, Mari winced and pulled back a little. Kol's eyes widened in surprsise, then narrowed. He stared at her for a moment, noticing the shame in her eyes. Then, he grabbed her scarf and began unravelling it.

"Kol, don't," she pleaded, trying to tug away. He grabbed her upper arm in one hand to hold her still, then carefully peeled the scarf away to reveal the light purple skin and the fang marks that accompanied them. His disappointed expression turned to one of fury.

"Did Marcel do this?" He demanded to know. She tugged at her arm, hoping to free herself, but his grip just tightened. She lifted her hand to cover it, needing to get away from that harsh glare. Kol grabbed her hand in his and pried it away.

"No, Kol," she squeaked out, though part of her wanted to lie and say yes. Mari knew what would happen if he knew the truth. She had to lie. She couldn't let Klaus and Kol fight, not over her, not again. She'd seen them fight before, and it wasn't pleasant.. "I... I just..."

Why couldn't she lie? Was was worse? Lying to him or telling him the truth? Kol wasnt someone she wanted to lie to, but Klaus wasn't someone she wanted to sell out either. What was she to do?

"Stop," he told her suddenly, and she shut her mouth immediately in response. She stared up at him with those innocent, wide doe eyes that Kol couldnt help but give into. He knew. Deep down he knew exactly who left those marks. He'd seen them, just like that, a thousand times before. If it wasn't the student, it was the teacher. It was Klaus.

Mari wanted to cry. His expression turned from one of fury, to a knowing one. She didnt have to lie or tell the truth, somehow he just figured it out. She jerked her hands away from him and reached forward to rest her hands against his firm chest.

"Kol, please don't make a big deal about it," she begged. "I said it was okay. It's my fault. He was thirsty, and I offered. I mean... I'm still a donor, aren't I?" Her hands balled into fists against him, and he took them gently into his own.

"My brother is not careful," he said simply. "He never has been the gentle type." Kol looked at the bruised skin for a moment longer, then let out a long, saddened sigh. "Do you still have feelings for him, Marigold? Even after he treats you so carelessly?" He released her hands, then lifted his own to his lips and pierced the skin of his thumb with his fang.

"It's not like that," she said, though she wasn't sure which question she was answering exactly. Kol rubbed the bead of blood on his thumb over the fang marks, glad to see it heal quickly and the bruise start to fade. She closed her eyes, then turned her face away from him. "Its hard to... to understand exactly what I feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that... I care about Klaus. I care about him, and I want to be close to him. Closer than I am. I want to be more to him than I am." She couldnt look at him and tell him this truth at the same time. "But at the same time..." She sucked in a deep breath. "I want the same... with you."

"You want to be more to me as well?" He questioned, his voice low and accent thick. There wasnt excitement or happiness in his voice. It was something more of shock and concern. "That's quite the dilemma." One, he didnt know how to solve without violence or bloodshed, two, things that he knew Mari hated with a passion.

"I know that I may never be," she sighed. "I know what I was brought here for, and why you both have taken an interest in me. I'm... okay with it, Kol, I am. But... thats why I said yes to Marcel. A date would be... really nice. I want someone to love me, Kol." She had always been a romantic. She knew that. And sometimes, romance and true love just wasnt an option.

"Mari, do you think so little of me?" He asked, catching her a little off guard. "Im not here because you mean nothing to me. Im not refraining from tearing out my brother's throat because you're just a donor to me. If that's all you were, I'd force you to stay home and not go out with Marcel. I'd curse and claw at my brother for touching my property. You're not... property."

"Kol..."

"Im letting you go because I want you to feel free. I want you to be happy. I'm behaving myself with Klaus because I know how much it upsets you to witness or be the cause of violence. I'm doing my best to be... good... for you, Mari." He brought a hand up to his face in frustration, but he kept his tone surprisingly gentle.

Mari almost couldnt believe the words she was hearing. It wasnt exactly a confession of love, but Kol was admitting that he felt for her. He cared about her. That was something she had been wanting to hear for a long time.

"Kol, I didn't know. I thought-"

"I know," he interrupted her. "We put up tough fronts in this family. I'm not saying these things because I'm trying to convince you not to go out with Marcel. If you truly enjoy yourself and this date, I won't hold you back. At the end of the day, there are worse men out there than Marcel. I just want you to know that you are more to me than a toy. More than a donor."

"I'll be home by eleven," she promised with a soft, gentle smile. "I'll head back right after dinner so you dont have to worry." She wanted to make him feel better; she wanted to wipe away that frustration and worry. Mari snaked her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to hug him tightly. He stayed still for a moment, but eventually wrapped his arms around her lower back, burying his face shoulder. She smelled heavenly. Like sweet blood and vanilla.

"I expect to see you then."

"You will." She fell back on her heels, smiled once more, then grabbed her purse and headed for the bedroom door. She couldnt look back again. She may not go at all if she looked back at that jealous, saddened expression.

It was odd, to see him in such a state. When she first met him, she never would have expected to hear those words from him. She never thought he'd care about her so deeply. It was a relief, but it also complicated things. He didnt know about the alleyway incident with Klaus, and he didnt know that Mari enjoyed it.

Things had changed so suddenly. She used to seek Klaus' heart, but Kol thrilled her body. Now, it was like the tables had turned so drastically. Her heart had begun to beat for Kol, and her body, the traitor that it was, longed for more of Klaus. Her situation had not improved, but she had to admit to herself that it gave her confidence and happiness to know that she meant something to Kol, something real. Something more than a donor.

* * *

Klaus watched with disdain as Mari walked through the compound gate, a beautiful, delicate thing wearing an amazing black dress that he wanted to carefully peel from her porcelain skin. It bothered him more than he cared to admit how lovely she looked heading to her evening with Marcel.

He wasnt at all surprised when Kol appeared beside him, eyes fixed on Mari as she climbed into the passengers seat. Marcel stood there for a moment, after closing the door for her. He smirked through the gate, infuriating both Mikaelson within range.

"You should've killed him a long time ago," Kol remarked hatefully, his eyes darkening. "Perhaps I'll get around to it one of these days, brother. We both know you won't." He glared over at Klaus. "Im in quite the homicidal mood this evening. Im sure you would be, too, if I left a hideous mark on your dearly beloved."

"Is she your beloved now, brother?" Klaus challenged with nothing more than a chuckle. "Is she aware of this?" He thought back to her sweet reactions to him, her little purrs and mews of pleasure. She did not belong to Kol, of that he was sure.

"She's human, Klaus. You know how fragile they can be. Is it too much to ask that you're careful with this one? The one we both fancy at the moment."

"Not every humam wishes to be treated like glass," Klaus reminded his brother with a cruel smirk, a glimmer of something secretive in his eyes. Kol nearly growled at the thought of there being a secret between Mari and Klaus. He held it back, hoping to keep his temper under control so he didn't make things hard on Mari. He didn't want her to run off with nowhere to go.

"Be more careful," Klaus said, knowing that Klaus would do whatever he wanted no matter what Kol said. "I would hate for Mari to go running off into the arms of your idiot creation." That devilish grin on Klaus' face only grew at the mention of Marcel.

"Allow me to make a peace offering." He turned towards Kol, eyes lighting up with mischief. "I have an idea. A way to make sure that Mari is not... vulnerable and entirely unprotected. Freya has agreed to help. For her safety of course."

"Her safety," Kol snorted. "Of course."

* * *

Mari sat patiently at the dinner table. Marcel recieved a call that was about urgent vampire business. He apologized profusely, but she ressured him that she understood. His family needed him. Mari understood being there for family. Or trying to at least.

She picked mindlessly at the lace trim on the bottom of her dress with one hand, and pushed around her food with her fork with the other. Her head was low, her exaggerated blond curls bouncing around her pale cheeks with every movement of her head. She had even went through the trouble of putting in contacts so she could use her bright blue eyes to her advantage instead of hiding them behind her glasses.

The isolation was soon broken up as she heard an all too familiar but completely unexpected voice in her ear. She turned quickly to see Klaus emerge from behind her, standing by the side of the table with his arms crossed.

"There are much better restaurants around than this," Klaus critiqued, eyes flicking around the room. Another voice came from the other side, drawing her attention to her left.

"I don't know, Klaus. The live music here makes up for the tasteless decor," Kol mused from the other side of the table. Mari braced both of her hands against the edge of the table, ready to stand up and urge them both to leave.

"No need, love," Klaus wagged his finger at her like she was a child. "You see, we're not actually here. You can't force us to leave." Kol stepped forward, brushing his fingers along her cheek. She felt a chill, like an isolated cold breeze, but nothing more. Her eyes widened. It was like he was a ghost.

"We're projections, darling," Kol explained before she could ask them anything. Better to keep her from talking, since no one but her could see or hear them. "We're in your head. Its a rather helpful little spell Klaus discovered. For us to make sure you're safe."

"Marcel is a tricky bastard. Always has been," Klaus said coldly, despite the smirk on his face. "I trust him now as far as I can throw him. Vendettas don't disappear over a pretty face, love. As much as I know you wish they would."

"I wouldnt tell him we're here," Kol warned, looking up at Marcel headed back, weaving around the tables between him and his own. "Just enjoy the dinner, love. We're just here to observe." Mari had a flurry of words spinning rapidly through her mind, but she kept them to herself. Marcel sat down across from her, and he didnt react to Kol or Klaus. Either they were telling the truth, or she was going crazy. Either way, she didnt bring it up.

"I'm so sorry about that," Marcel apologized again. "I told them not to call unless it was an emergency. I didnt want family drama to ruin the dinner."

"It's not ruined," she struggled to smile and act like everything was normal. "Family comes first. Always." Marcel smiled at that, then nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's solved now. I'm yours for the rest of the evening," he chuckled. Klaus huffed at that, rolling his eyes.

"Too bad. He is actually trying to make an impression."

"I hate that stupid grin. What a cocky son of a-"

"So," Mari said a little louder than intended, hoping to drown out the noises around her. She cleared her throat, blushing slightly at his startled reaction. "Im sorry. I was just..." She let out a long sigh. "Its been a long time since I've been on a date."

"You don't have to be so nervous," he told her, his words and empathetic expression genuine. "It's more enjoyable if you loosen up and take some risks every now and again."

"Surely _that's_ not the line he uses to try and seduce you," Kol scoffed. "He's lived a long life. He could do better." The fact that Marcel was so blissfully unaware of Kol and Klaus' presence was slightly comforting. He couldnt hear their criticism or badgering at least.

"I'm trying," she cleared her throat, looking down at the remnants of food on her plate. "It just isn't easy for me, with my... situation right now."

"Right," Marcel nodded. "I don't figure living with the Mikaelsons is easy. Especially when you're donating blood. I'm assuming Klaus is feeding from you now, too?" She furrowed her brow. How did he know? "He's always been a bit selfish. If he sees something that makes someone else happy, he gets this subconscious desire to take it for himself. I guess hoping he'll get the same happiness."

"Lies," Klaus defended himself.

"I'm not so certain," Kol shrugged. "That would explain a lot, dear brother."

"Everyone deserves to find happiness," Mari said with a frustrated sigh. There was too much noise, too much pressure. She wanted to disappear into herself. "I just don't think that I'm the happiness they need. I'm more of a distraction."

"Probably," Marcel agreed, though he got no joy from it. It seemed to hurt her feelings. "They lost people important to them. People they loved."

"What about you? You loved Davina."

"Differently," he corrected. "She was like a child to me. Or a baby sister. Family. To Kol, she was... so much more. For awhile, I actually believed she could change him. Kol Mikaelson, slayer of men. The man who has bedded hundreds of women with only minutes of conversation."

Kol didnt quite like the look on Mari's face as Marcel playfully brought up Kol's past. It looked like some kind of pain. Maybe insecurity.

"The Mikaelsons... They don't change. That's why you have to be careful with them. Don't invest too much. You'll never get it back." He reached across the table to lay his hand over hers, and both the brothers scowled at him, though he couldnt see. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Mari. I just want you to look out for yourself. Don't end up like Davina and Cami. Please."

"I think I need to go." She pushed up from her chair, her chest heaving, her eyes watering. Thinking about dying at the hands of Klaus or Kol, or even because of them frightened her. But it seemed like so much more of a possibility all of a sudden. "Im so sorry, Marcel. I owe you a dinner, but I feel sick, so I am just..." She let out a sigh, smoothed her dress, then rushed off.

Marcel sat back in his chair, looking too pleased with himself.

"I'm not sure if you're listening," Marcel said quietly, assuming Klaus and Kol would have found a way to spy, to be close to the restaurant. They would hear him. He was confident. "But be wary of how much you push. If she's as smart as I think she is, she'll start pushing back. And I'll be the shoulder she can run to."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait DX i got sick and it was rough to do much of anything for awhile. Buuuut Im better and back :) i realllly could use some opinions on whether she should end up with Klaus, Kol, or both. So leave a review and tell me what you think pretty pleaseeeee. Alright! Heres the update :) enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 17:

Mari locked her bedroom door once she got back to the compound. For just a little while, she wanted to be left alone. Her date with Marcel had gone terribly thanks to Klaus and Kol, and Mari still wasn't entirely sure how to feel. On one hand, it still felt like that were just toying with her. On the other, they seemed a little jealous. It was hard to know what to think.

She slipped out of her shoes, nudging them under the bed with her now bare foot. She pulled the pin from her hair, letting her bangs fall back into place just above her left eye. Her earrings came out next, then the necklace she wore was put away in her jewelry box.

Mari moved into the bathroom, wiping her lipstick and eye makeup away in frustration. All the effort she put into making the date go well went to waste. She likely stood no chance with Marcel, especially with Klaus and Kol standing in the way. Should she be happy or angry that they intervened? She didn't know. At the moment she was just frustrated and embarrassed.

Once her contacts were removed, and her thin black framed glasses were atop her nose where they belonged, she moved into the bedroom to change out of the form fitting black dress she was wearing. It had gone to waste just like everything else. Mari sighed at the thought. She was so excited when Freya let her borrow it, but now it just made her sad.

Her frustration only worsened when she heard a knock at her door. It was locked still, and Mari had no intentions of unlocking it.

"Mari, love," came Kol's voice. "Perhaps we should have a talk." She half expected Klaus to chime in next since they seemed to have become partners in crime. When Klaus' voice never came, she reluctantly moved to open the door. She peeked around it at him.

"Where's Klaus?"

"Helping Elijah and Freya with something," Kol explained vaguely. "A family matter." He gave a sympathetic frown. "May I come in, Mari?" She looked up at him for a moment, took a deep breath, then stepped aside to let him in.

"I'm going to bed soon, so..." she cleared her throat, leaving the door open so Kol didn't think he could stay for a long period of time. He eyed her for a moment, his eyes unconsciously surveying her in that little black dress. Mari shifted her body to gain his attention again. "What do you need, Kol?" She tried not to sound angry at him.

"You're upset with Klaus and I, Mari. I imagine I owe you an apology." He ran a hand through his shaggy browm hair. He'd grown it out a bit since Davina's death. "We just wanted to make sure he didnt try to hurt you. Marcel will stop at nothing to destroy us, and he knows how bothered we would be if something happened to you."

"Bothered," she repeated to herself. It wasnt exactly a great word for the circumstances. "Well, I don't think he's planning to use me to get to you. He just wanted a date, Kol. Thats all. I could be paranoid and think about it like that, but... I want to believe that he asked me out because he likes me."

"Im sure he does, but that doesnt mean he wont use you," Kol tried not to push or make her angrier. "I wont lie and say that seeing you out with him, looking like that..." His eyes glazed over her again. "It did make me a little envious of Marcel. Klaus, too. The spell was his idea."

"Of course it was. He thinks he owns me now," she scoffed, thinking aloud without really meaning to. Her cheeks flushed at the memory of that night behind the bar. Kol took noticed of her words and her expression, then connected it to Klaus' secretive gaze from earlier.

"Why would he think that?" Kol pried a little. Mari dropped her gaze, then lifted it back to meet his. She looked up at him from under her glasses, her bottom lip between her teeth. There was a pang in Kol's chest. "Mari, why would he think that?"

"I-I don't know, Kol." She was a terrible liar. He could hear her heart racing, and see the guilt all over her face. Kol became a little upset then, wondering what Klaus had done behind his back to their dear Mari. Kol tilted her small face up with his thumb,

"What happened?"

"He fed from me. You know that."

"What else?" Kol demanded to know, though he didnt mean to sound intimidating to her. He didnt understand why she was lying, and it was frustrsting him to no end. "What else did he do, Mari?" Kol fought the urge to compel it out of her, having to blink rapidly to stop himself.

"He..." She swallowed hard in fear. "He g-grabbed me and..." Mari knew she shouldn't tell Kol what happened between her and Klaus. It would hurt him surely, and she never wanted to hurt him. He had been sweet to her, and he was helping her get money together to move her brother away.

"And?"

"H-He..." It was hard to say, and she didnt have the right words to explain it without being vulgar or too blunt. Mari desperately wanted to find words that could cushion the blow it would surely deal to Kol. Then again, she also wanted to tell him in a way that didnt put all of the blame on Klaus. She sighed, then steadied herself.

"Yes?"

"I let him touch me," she blurted out before she could change her mind. Kol's eyes widened a bit, and she could see his jaw tighten. "He pushed me up against the wall, and his hand went into my jeans, and I just... I didn't stop him. He didnt do anything else, Kol, I swear. I wouldn't let him, I won't." She reached forward to latch onto his biceps with both hands.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked her, and her heart nearly stopped. How could he ask her that? It seemed like he already knew the answer but was asking her just to torture her. She nodded slowly, shamefully. "And if it was me?" He questioned. "Would you have stopped me?"

"No," she said with even more shame, hating that it was the truth. "No, I wouldnt have stopped you either." Her grip on his arms tightened a little as her hands began to tremble. "You must think I'm easy." She felt like it. Letting Klaus put his hands on her and enjoying it while actively admitting she would enjoy it with Kol, too, made her feel like she was being easy.

Before Kol had time to answer or respond, his name was called by Elijah downstairs. He let out a long sigh, then headed for the door.

"Come on," he told her, encouraging her to come with him. Mari hesitated for a moment, then followed him out of the room and down the steps that led to the courtyard. Klaus was sitting at the little metal and glass table by the plants, and Freya was standing near him. Elijah had some kind of knife in his hand, twirling it mindlessly and skillfully.

"Ah, brother, good news," Elijah greeted Kol. His gaze flicked to Mari briefly. "Nice of you to join us, Mari. As I'm sure you are unaware, our dearest sister has been in a bit of trouble. Freya believes she found a way to help. We just require a bit of your blood is all, Kol."

"Take whatever you need," he told Freya, offering up his hand. Freya moved to the table where Klaus was sitting, pulling Kol's hand over a large wooden bowl in the center of it. She sliced through his palm, and his blood spilled quickly into the bowl. "Will this work?"

"Maybe," Freya answered with a sigh. "It's worth a shot." She thanked him, then left the room with the bowl. Elijah fixed the sleeve of his suit jacket, then looked to Mari.

"Mari, it's actually perfect timing for you to grace us with your presence," he looked at her. "Hayley will be arriving before long with little Hope, so I have arranged for you to stay at the hotel down the street until she departs. It's important to keep the little one close. I hope you understand."

"Of course," she nodded. Hope. Kol had mentioned that name before. It was Klaus' daughter, from what she understood. Not much was explained to her, and she didn't figure it was her place to ask. "When should I go check in?"

"Any time before Friday." A scoff from Klaus drew Elijah's attention to him. Mari stayed quiet and near the steps. Kol lingered beside her. "Yes, Klaus?"

"Sending her out of reach seems like a mistake with Marcellus circling us and our loved ones," Klaus noted with an unhappy expression. "I understand that her room must go to Hayley and Hope, but perhaps she could stay with me instead. I dont mind sharing my room. She can have the bed."

"I actually think she may be more comfortable staying with me," Kol argued. There was a deep, audible sigh from Elijah.

"Children, please. If you wish for her to stay close, discuss it with her. She can choose to stay with one of you or sleep at the hotel." Elijah shot her an empathetic expression, then started off towards the room Freya disappeared into. "Let her decide, brothers. Her comfort takes precedence."

Mari was sad to see him go, as his presence gave her a bit of comfort in the situation. He seemed like the one to keep people under control. Klaus stood, taking a few steps towards Kol and Mari. She didn't even have to look at Kol to know he had tensed up dramatically, struggling to maintain his composure.

"Well, love, where would you like to stay?" Klaus asked her with a soft smile.

"With me," Kol interjected before Klaus could respond. "Or at the hotel as Elijah arranged. She will not be staying with you, Klaus." They locked eyes, both glaring at one another.

"You'd rather her be alone in a hotel, then? What if Marcel were to attack her again? Or any of our numerous enemies that still lurk about?" Klaus sounded paranoid, but Mari had grown to understand that being protective and proactive was in his nature.

"She doesn't belong to you," Kol stated bluntly, moving closer to Mari. "She knows as well as I do that your intentions are not pure. They never are, and they never will be." The tension was almost dizzying to Mari. She wanted to disappear entirely.

"Ah," Klaus nodded as something clicked in his head. "She told you about our little moment together behind her work place." That smirk made her blush, but it infurtiated Kol. Klaus reached out to touch her reddening cheeks, and without thinking, Kol just reacted.

He grabbed Klaus by the arm, then flung him into the table clear across the room. Mari let out a surprised cry, bringing her hands up to her mouth. Klaus was up in and instant and ready to retaliate, but Mari stood in the way of Kol. Klaus paused when her small hand pressed into his chest, looking down at her with fury in his eyes.

"Don't," she pleaded. "I'm going to stay at the hotel. You can't refuse to let me. Elijah won't let you." She needed a break from them, and they needed a break from her. It was all becoming too much. "I promise Marcel won't hurt me. I'll be safe. Please just... don't."

"Alright," Klaus let out a breath, taking a step back and dusting himself off. "Next time, little brother, our dear Mari won't be around to protect you." He walked off, thankfully, and Mari relaxed a little. Kol made a move towards her to touch her, to apologize, to make amends.

However, Mari immediately walked away, heading up the stairs and away from his grasp. She didn't look back, didn't say a word. Guilt caused him to ache, but he let her have her space. He couldnt push too hard. Marcel had been right. If he wasnt careful, Kol would push her right into Klaus' arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks so much for all the amazing feedback guys! Its so amazing to have awesome readers who leave awesome reviews :) Sorry to leave this at a bit of a cliffhanger ;) Im wondering should they or shouldnt they at the moment. Let me know what you think! Should Mari give in finally? Or wait? Ill see what you guys think and go from there :)**

* * *

Chapter 18:

Kol let out a long sigh as another call to Mari went unanswered. She'd barely spoken a word to him after he lashed out at Klaus the day before. While he felt a little guilty about it, Kol wasn't going to pretend Klaus didn't have it coming. He was tormenting Kol, shoving Mari's affections for him in Kol's face. It was infuriating.

He debated within himself on whether or not going to see her at her hotel room was the best option. If she wanted to see him, she would have answered his calls. No, giving her space was the best option. Kol knew that, so he refrained from heading over there. In two days, when Klaus was preoccupied with Hope, and Elijah was busy with Hayley, he would make his way to Mari.

His phone buzzed, later that afternoon, and a tiny part of him got a little excited. However, it wasn't Mari's name that lit up his screen. It was Klaus'. Kol huffed a little, but he answered in case it was an emergency. Klaus was frustrating but he was family before anything else.

"Yes?" Kol answered with a sigh.

"You and I need to make amends," Klaus said immediately, not taking the time for a proper greeting. Kol raised an eyebrow, but didn't answer at first. "Kol?"

"I heard you, Klaus. What made you come to this conclusion so suddenly?" He was curious as to why Klaus decided to apologize out of the blue. Well, it was as close to an apology as Kol would get, and he accepted that. It was Klaus after all.

"I am watching Marcellus and Mari have a drink together at her place of work," Klaus explained. "She seems to be genuinely enjoying herself. She's smiling and laughing. He's attempting to charm her into his bed, I'm sure."

"Mari isn't going to sleep with Marcel," Kol said confidently.

"That's not my concern right now. I am more worried that Marcel was right. What if our feuding sends her right into his eagerly awaiting arms?" Klaus sounded irritated, like he was talking through his teeth. Kol moved out onto the balcony, looking across the way at the light he knew to be the bar Mari worked at. If he wanted, Kol could have zipped right down there.

"You want to pretend to get along then?"

"If we must pretend, yes." It was more of an apology than he usually got, so Kol decided it was best not to argue. He shifted slightly, leaning forward with his elbows against the railing. He heard a growl from the other end of the line. "How dare he lay a hand on her..."

"What?"

"His hand is on her hip. He's asked her to dance." Klaus was fuming. Kol didn't need to be there to know. He was always a very possessive person, and whatever he thought to be his was not to be touched by any other. It didn't help either that Klaus was incredibly paranoid. It was a dangerous concoction, and Kol almost felt bad that Mari had captured Klaus' attention.

"Let her have her date, Klaus, so she feels less guilty about abandoning the other one." Kol was sure that Mari had no real interest in Marcel. Spending time with him was more of a courtesy after Kol and Klaus ruined her last date with him.

"I can't. I'll call you back." The call ended, and Kol knew he should probably rush to stop Klaus from interfering. However, part of Kol wanted to let him get into the middle of it. It would only work in his favor. Not only would he stop Marcel from touching Mari, but if someone were to catch blame for another interrupted date, it would be Klaus. Kol would be blameless, and the one to comfort Mari while she was angry at his brother. He smirked to himself and waited.

* * *

Mari blushed a little as Marcel's hand dipped low on her back. He pulled her a little closer, flush against his chest. They swayed back and forth to the music. He moved in rhythm with the slow jazz that played, and he smiled down at her charmingly.

"I'm glad we got another chance at this," he told her, spinning around a little with her in his arms. "I was worried I might have upset you by being gone on the phone too long."

"No, I just got dizzy for some reason," she lied calmly, though she knew he could probably feel and hear her heart thudding away in her chest. "I'm sorry for bailing on you, Marcel. Really. I felt so awful about it." He reached up to tuck a stray blond curl behind her ear.

"No, it's alright. I wasn't upset." He spun her again, this time letting her drift away then pulling her back to him. "You're a pretty good dancer. You do this often?"

"Not at all," she chuckled nervously. "I'm just following your lead. Honestly, I've ever really danced like this before." Never, not with a boy or by herself. When she was little, her mom made her dance with her little brother at weddings and such, but all they did was hold hands and spin around until they got dizzy and fell.

"Tell me something, Mari," he said softly, leaning in to speak directly in her ear, sending chills down her spine. "Why are you letting the Mikaelsons use you?" It wasn't a question she expected to be asked, and she didn't really have a good answer for it. Not at first. After a moment of awkward silence, she answered him.

"They're giving me a place to stay. My father, he's... not too nice to me when he's drunk. I went there with a black eye one day, and they didn't let me go home." She didnt want Marcel to think she was trapped there. Or that they were cruel to her.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he frowned sympathetically. "I dont know what it is about people like that. They feel like they have to destroy the beautiful things in this world." Her cheeks went pink again, and she shook her head.

"I think I'm just an easy target."

"Marcel certainly seems to think so," came an all too familiar voice from behind her. Two arms snaked around her stomach, prying her away from Marcel's chest and back into another. "What a coincidence, seeing you here, Marcellus."

"Klaus," Marcel grimaced. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to see our darling Marigold," Klaus answered, his devilish smirk never fading. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, a gesture to show Marcel that Mari was his, that he lay claim on her. "I didn't know she'd have company."

"Klaus," she said his name quietly, not wanting to draw attention to them. She put her hands on his arms, pushing a little to silently ask him to remove them.

"You may not know this, but stalking is usually a turn off for women, Klaus," Marcel shot at him angrily. "Can't the poor girl have a single moment of peace without a Mikaelson there to ruin it?" Mari's brows furrowed. She knew she needed to do something quickly to prevent anymore fighting. She'd already made up her mind about Marcel. She wasnt interested in dating him, so maybe telling him the truth was the only way to prevent bloodshed.

"Marcel, I think I should go," she let out a sigh. "The truth is, I like you. I think it would be amazing to be your friend, but... I don't want anything more than that." She looked back at Klaus. "I have feelings for someone else."

"You're making a mistake," Marcel warned her gently, "but I respect your decision. It's a shame. I really like you, too." He took her hand and lifted it to his lips. "Bye for now, Mari." He disappeared, then, and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you happy now?" Mari asked Klaus, pushing at his arms again, though he held her tightly. She expected some witty response from Klaus, but instead, she heard Kol's voice respond.

"I'm quite pleased." He was in front of her suddenly, stepping up until he was inches from her. Klaus' arms fell from her stomach, and his hands chose instead to rest of her hips. She looked at Kol, then over her shoulder at Klaus.

"I thought you were mad at each other."

"No sense in it, love," Klaus told her, placing a soft kiss to her shoulder. "We're family."

"Besides," Kol murmured, moving even closer, until he was practically pressing into her. She was sandwiched between Kol and Klaus, and the deepest, darkest part of Mari actually enjoyed being in such a position with the two of them. "More fun to fight fair, I think."

"Agreed," Klaus hummed in her ear, nipping at her earlobe with his fang, knowing how it made her shiver with excitement that she tried to hide. "May the best man win." Kol leaned in, sinking his fangs into the side of her neck Klaus wasn't toying with. Mari let out a soft whimper, her head falling back against Klaus' shoulder.

"N-Not here," she pleaded quietly. "Please."

"Where, love?" Klaus asked.

"The hotel." Kol pulled back, licking her blood from his lips. He smirked down at her, that devilishly handsome smirk that was always able to make her practically melt.

"To the hotel, then."


	19. Chapter 19

**Backed by popular demand, here is the smut we've all been waiting for! Thanks for the feedback :) its always very much appreciated and always encourages me to keep writing as long as you guys are reading! I hope I can make everyone happy! I love this story, and I hope you guys do, too :) thanks again and enjoy!**

 **P.S. If graphic smut just isn't your thing, I'll try to update pretty soon and you probably could skip this chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 19: (Warning: Heavy Smut Ahead)

Almost as soon as Mari unlocked the door to her hotel room, she was pushed up against the wall. Kol's chest pressed into her back, and his hand took her wrists in his, lifting them over her head to hold them against the wall. His tongue trailed up her neck, stopping at her ear and dropping down to aid Kol is kissing and nipping at her throat.

Behind them, Klaus moved the Do Not Disturb sign around to the outside doorknob and pushed the door closed. He clicked the lock into place, then turned to Kol and Mari. He didnt plan to let Kol have all the fun, so with vampiric speed, he snatched Mari away and picked her up, his hands holding her weight by her thighs that were now around his waist.

Mari let out a gasp of surprise, but she barely had time to recover before Klaus' lips were on hers, hungrily kissing them as he moved her towards the bed. She clung to him a little tighter as he lowered her down onto the mattress.

He broke away from her, and she found herself missing his touch. However, it was quickly replaced by Kol's arms scooping her up, pulling her towards him like she weighed nothing. He sat her upright on the bed, kissing her, biting at her bottom lip gently. Klaus slid onto the bed behind her, and she felt his hand pushing her hair away from her neck.

Her breath hitched in her throat as Klaus buried his fangs in her shoulder. It was hard to even focus on his bite when Kol had slid down to pry her knees apart. He bit into her inner thigh, and Mari's hands balls into fists with the blanket between her fingers.

"W-wait," she panted, moving a hand from the bed to Kol's shoulder. "Kol, wait." He sat up, looking her in the eyes. He could hear her voice wavering, like it always did when she was afraid. He lifted a hand to her cheek.

"You alright, love?" He asked her softly. Klaus removed his fangs from her, placing a gentle kiss against the side of her neck.

"I just..." She let out a long, unsteady breath. "I need a minute. I need to..." She pushed Kol back a little, then slipped away from them both entirely. She stood at the edge of the bed, shaking a little. She looked between the two of them, eyes full of fear and guilt. "I'm going to take a shower." She scurried off to the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"She's like an adorable little virgin," Klaus murmured, laying back against the headboard. Kol glanced over at Klaus, then at the bathroom door, wondering if he was pushing her too hard.

"Perhaps that's the mistake we're making," Kol said quietly. "We're treating her like she's experienced, but it's becoming obvious that she's not. Perhaps we should treat her like a virgin. And take things slow for her."

"It's been nearly a century since I've been with a virgin, Kol. Perhaps you best take the reigns for awhile. Wasn't your precious Davina untouched before you did the honors?" Klaus asked, crossing his ankles and resting his head back on his arms. Kol shot him a quick glare,

"She isn't Davina." He didn't like them being compared because he knew she already felt like nothing more than a temporary replacement for Davina and Camille. He didn't want her to feel that way anymore. "Besides, it's a much different situation."

"Should we call it a night then?" Klaus asked, sitting upright again. "Perhaps it's best we let it be." Kol wanted Klaus to leave, but he wasn't prepared to give up on Mari. He stood up, then headed to the bathroom. Klaus laid back down on the bed, propping his head up on his arms once again and relaxing for awhile.

* * *

Mari bit her bottom lip nervously as she heard the bathroom door open. Her arms instinctively hugged her upper body. Kol pushed the door closed, then tugged off his tee shirt. He paused for a moment before going any further.

"May I come in, love?"

"In?" She asked. "In the shower?"

"Yes," he replied calmly. "I'll keep my hands to myself, darling, I just want to enjoy a shower with you. It's alright to say no." Mari peeled back the shower curtain a little, eyes scanning him. Seeing him standing there, without a shirt, toned abdomen on full display, it was hard to decline. It wasnt like Mari didn't want him, or Klaus. She was just afraid of being a one time fling.

"Okay," she finally answered. Kol smiled at her, then began unbuttoning his jeans. He slid out of them, then pushed his boxers down before stepping out of them. He pulled back the curtain and stepped into the shower with her.

She stood with her back to him for the first few minutes, though she could still feel his gaze raking over her bare body, from her shoulders, down her spine, and over her bottom.

"Mari, darling, what are you so afraid of?" He asked her, reaching around to cup his hand under the hot water. "I know it's intimidating, to bare your heart, soul, and body to someone, but what frightens you so?"

"I just... I haven't been with anyone in a long time, and I..." Mari sucked in a deep breath, then turned to him, finally. "I don't want to get this close to someone else just to lose them again. I don't want to be a fling or one night stand for anyone."

"If you're worried about being a fling, you shouldn't be. Mari, love, as much as I haven't wanted to admit it, my feelings for you are genuine." Her cheeks flushed, so he leaned down to kiss them. His arms snaked around her lower back, staying away from any parts of her that might make her nervous or anxious. "I'm confident that Klaus has real, genuine feelings towards you as well. He doesn't work this hard for anything he doesn't truly desire."

"I don't understand. I have nothing to offer you," she frowned at him. "Why do either of you want me?" Kol chuckled a bit.

"We want you to be you," he told her honestly. "We don't need anything else. You already are exactly what we both needed." She nodded at him, and he hoped she was finally beginning to understand. "If you don't want to be intimate, I understand, love. Just say the word and we'll leave."

"No," she shook her head. "I want this. I do. I just..." She let out a long sigh, then reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. She lifted herself on her toes and kissed him softly. "Don't make me regret this," she whispered up to him.

"I won't." His hand tangled itself in her soaked blond locks, holding her firmly so he could kiss her deeply, passionately. Kol pulled her body completely against his, and the skin to skin contact excited Mari more than she expected. Her heart started to race, and her breathing quickened.

His hands dipped low to scoop her up by her bottom. She flinched at the firmness of his hands against her bare skin at first, but she stopped caring once she felt his stiffness against her. Oh, it had been so long since she'd been with a man, or with anyone for that matter. It was difficult, going without intimacy or affection for years after once having both.

Kol pushed her back into the wall of the shower, using it as support though it was nothing to hold her up. To him, she was no heavier than a feather. He continued to kiss her, though it was more like his lips were ravaging hers hungrily. He'd thought about this moment for months, so, so eager to know what she felt like.

"Ah," Mari gasped as his fang accidently cut open her bottom lip. Kol didnt seem phased, but instead took the opportunity to suck on her bottom lip, drawing out the blood to drink. Her eyes widened a little when he shifted her so his member was poking at her lower region, asking for entrance. "Slow," she pleaded with him, knowing it would likely hurt a little since it'd been so long.

"Of course, love." He pushed her down a little, but she quickly put a hand on his chest, causing him to pause. His eyes lifted to hers. "What's wrong?"

"What about Klaus?" Mari desperately wanted to avoid any confrontarions between Kol and Klaus. Tensions between the brothers had been high lately, and Mari was well aware that most of it was because of her. "I don't want to upset him."

"I'll share," he sighed, and Mari could tell immediately that he most certainly did not want to share. "But let me have a moment alone with you before I do. I've waited for this moment for some time, and I want to enjoy it. Just for a bit." Mari nodded,

"Okay." Kol kissed her once more, then pushed his hips forward. The hot water pouring on them help him ease into her, but he was still surprised at how much her body resisted him. Mari clung to him, eyes squeezed shut tightly and teeth clenched as she struggled to adjust to the sudden intrusion. Her legs tightened around him, and her nails dug into the skin of his shoulder blades on his back.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked her, though he continued pushing as far as she would let him. Mari shook her head, which was clearly a lie but neither of them wanted the moment to end even if it did hurt. Kol forced himself to move slowly, gently, knowing that it had been some time since she'd been in such a situation.

Her legs tightened around him again, pulling him closer, forcing him deeper. Kol let out a groan, then braced his palm against the cool tile wall. His other arm stayed planted around her back to hold her up and against him. Mari had to admit to herself that she really liked the reaction she got from him, even if she was a little sore from her own actions.

With a firm grip on her, he lifted her up a little, retreating back to her entrance. He pushed back in, then pulled, then pushed, still moving slowly, still being gentle despite how her legs encouraged him to move faster. Her desire was evident, but Kol knew well enough if he wasnt careful, he would hurt her and leave her sore the next day.

Finally, her body started to relax, to adjust, and each time that he stretched her to fit himself hurt a little less than the last, until it didn't hurt at all. She panted and sighed with each movement of his hips, her head falling forward onto his shoulder, eyes closing, hands clinging to his biceps.

Kol hadn't expected it to be so... extraordinary. He had been with countless women over the century, but it was always significantly better when it was with someone he cared for. Mari was no exception. It was a phenomenal feeling, making love to her, drawing all of those cute little mews and moans from her plump pink lips. He was in love, not only with her, but also how she felt when he was inside of her.

Kol's little moment of bliss was intereupted when the bathroom door opened. He paused his movements, and Mari lifted her head to look at the shower curtain.

"That's quite enough," came Klaus' voice. Mari jumped a little as the shower curtain was thrown back. "Come here, love. Don't let my dear brother hoarde you for himself." Klaus scooped her up under her arms effortlessly, pulling her away from Kol entirely and cradling her in his arms like his new bride. He turned and headed into the bedroom with her in his arms.

Kol lingered in the shower for a moment, his eyes darkening and a growl hesitating at the back of his throat. Of course Klaus would come in to steal Mari away. Kol should've known his elder brother wouldn't be able to stand being left out for long. While he wanted to fight to have Mari to himself, Kol knew that now wasn't the time. He'd ruin everything, for Mari and himself.

Mari felt exposed as Klaus laid her back on the mattress, completely unclothed and at his mercy. He, too, began with passionate kisses to her mouth and throat. The hand that wasn't supporting his weight as he hovered over her chose to explore her body, her curves, running up her side, then back down to her soft thigh. He pulled it up to his side, then slid his hand back up along her side.

He trailed kisses down her neck and collarbone, moving down further and further until his lips ghosted over her bare breast. Her back arched a little. Her chest was a sensitive area and always had been. Her reaction made it clear that it should be a point of interest for Klaus, so he worked his lips, his tongue, over the center of each breast.

Mari cried out as he bit down on one of her soft breasts, drawing blood and flicking his tongue over the nipple that rested between his fangs. She let out a long whine, unable to help herself as a flurry of pain and pleasure brought about mixed feelings. Klaus had never been as gentle as Kol, and she was a little ashamed that she was enjoying it anyways.

Then again, it was Klaus. From the moment she met him, she had been attracted to him. He was the gentle one for a long time, the one that acted as a protector, a white knight. It was funny how the more she got to know them, the more she realized Kol was the gentle one. Klaus was much too fierce, much too eager and decisive. He knew what he wanted, and he just so happened to want Mari.

He removed his fangs from her breast, then sat back on his knees. Mari sat up with him, her own sense of eagerness taking over in that moment. She immediately began fumbling with his belt, clumsily pulling it apart so she could work on the button. Once the zipper was undone, Klaus pulled off his tee shirt. Mari bit into her lip nervously, then looked up at him.

Klaus took her small face in his hands, bending slightly so he could kiss her roughly but reassuringly. It seemed to be enough to melt away her hesitation. Mari's hands began to move again, tugging down his jeans and briefs enough to free his hard member from its confines. She was surprised how close in size he and Kol were, though Klaus seemed to be a tad thicker. It was a weird thought, and she blushed because of it. When had she turned into this girl?

Klaus led her back on the bed, his lips still working with hers. One of his arms slid under her knee, lifting her right leg to give him better access. Finally, after all the times he wondered what it would be like, after all of the rejections and the temptations, he would finally know what Mari felt like, inside and out.

She whimpered a little as he stretched her a bit further, pushing her leg up higher so he could slide deeper. It hurt, at first, as it had with Kol.

"Mari, love," he panted. She opened her eyes to meet his gaze, and he grinned that infamous grin down at her. "Are you pleased?" Kol hadn't asked her any questions or made her talk. Having to answer him made her cheeks burn and flush bright red.

"Y-Yes," she stuttered out, hands moving down to rest against his sides. Klaus chuckled at her shyness. He hoped he could break her out of her shell, but for now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment. His hips began to move, and her grip on him tightened.

Kol had considered waiting it out in the bathroom with the shower to help drown it out a little. However, after a few minutes, Mari's moans and whimpers reached his ears. The shower wasn't enough to block it out completely. Hearing her make those sounds and not being a part of it bothered him. No, he couldn't hide out all night.

Despite his distaste for seeing Klaus being intimate with Mari, or any woman for that matter, Kol wrapped a towel around his waist and ventured from the bathroom. Mari's eyes widened a bit when she noticed Kol lingering in the doorway. She looked ashamed and embarrased, which made Klaus pause his movements.

In all their centuries of living and seducing women, Klaus and Kol had never shared one before. They had slept with the same woman at different times, but this was uncharted territory. Neither knew exactly how to act, how to make it work. But they shared a few common desires, such as making Mari comfortable and making her feel good.

Mari instinctively pulled the blanket across the bed to cover her and Klaus from view. Klaus hated making her feel guilty, so he rolled to her side and propped his head up on his hand. Mari sat up, pulling the blanket up to her chest and blushing something fierce.

"Don't look so guilty, darling," Kol smiled at her. It was a comforting smile, as he hoped it would be. Her grip on the comforter loosened a little. "If we were just going to fight with one another, we wouldn't have brought you here together."

"Kol is right," Klaus agreed. He let his hand roam over her thigh under the blankets, and his fingertips ventured around to where he had touched her before, in the alley behind the bar. Her eyes closed again, a common response, it seemed, when she was introduced to any kind of pleasure she was even a tiny bit unsure of.

Kol braced himself for the consequences of the evening, then slid into bed on the opposite side of Mari from where Klaus was. She was surprised, having never expeected to be sandwiches between the two Mikaelsons even in her wildest dreams.

Klaus decided to be a good sport, so he gentle eased her onto her side so that she was facing Kol. Mari looked back at him for reassurance, which he gave her by lifting her wrist to his lips and carefully biting into it.

Kol understood the gesture of temporary truce that Klaus extended, and he certainly wasnt going to waste it. He lifted her leg against his hip, and Mari pried apart the towel to leave him bare once again. He shifted her a little, then pushed back through her tight walls. Mari whined from the pleasure.

Klaus dropped her hand, licked the blood from her lips, then let his hand roam around to grope her incredibly sensitive breasts, fingers pinching and prodding at all the right places while Kol continued his thrusting. Klaus began kissing her again, her neck, her shoulder, and the spot just under her ear, all the while kneading at her perfect, soft breasts.

The overload of senses was enough to push her to that edge, the one she hadn't reached in too long. It built up so quickly, and in no time at all, Kol's stedy rhythm threw her into ecstacy.

"Kol!" She cried out, grabbing onto his arms with both hands as her body began to shake with pleasure. Kol continued his rhythm, only stopped when she cried out from a particularly deep thrust. Kol had gotten exactly what he wanted, to hear her crying out his name as she reached her climax for the first time. Before the aftershocks even stopped, Klaus pulled her back against him.

"Let's not end this so soon, Mari, dear," he purred in her ear as he hand reached around to get ahold of her knee. He lifted her leg even higher, shifting a little so that he could reach the part of her he wanted to touch the most. Kol bit back his jealousy. After all, Klaus had done the same for his sake.

"W-Wait, Klaus," she panted heavily, but he didnt wait. Klaus pushed his hips up, burying his entire length inside of her and making her cry out again. Everything was so much more sensitive now, after her explosive orgasm with Kol. Klaus' firm chest that she always loved to feel was bow pressed into her back as other parts of them connecting more aggressively.

Kol lifted her face to kiss her, making sure that Klaus didn't dominate her thoughts entirely. She struggled not to moan against his lips, but if Kol was being honest, he found it incredibly sexy every time one would slip and she'd hum with pleasure against his lips. He loved it. He loved her.

Mari broke away from the kiss to turn and look at Klaus, feeling as though she owed him, at least for a moment, her full attention. He used it to kiss her as well, briefly, before biting down on her shoulder once again. His hips sped up, as if her blood spurred him on.

Mari felt like she was learning a lot about them, though it was hard to focus on much other than Klaus pumping in and out of her. She learned that Klaus liked to bite during sex, a lot more than Kol. It turned him on, she figured, as the blood brought him pleasure like everything else did.

Kol was much more gentle, much more focused on things like kissing her and being connected to her emotionally as well as physically. Even though they made love differently, it was all amazing. Neither was better than the other, just different. Both were incredible lovers, and she was in a state of absolute bliss with the two of them paying so much attention to her and her previously pleasure deprived body.

After a few more minutes, the feeling in her gut began to build again. She began to tighten around Klaus, so he picked up the pace a little. He knew that another orgasm was rapidly approaching, and he wanted to make it as wonderful as possible.

"Mm, Klaus, don't stop," she breathed, hand reaching back to grab his lower arm. She only lasted a few more thrusts before she reached yet another climax. They were both way too good at what they did, and Mari knew it would be hard for her to keep up or last very long with them.

Klaus held on tightly as she convulsed, and her body tried to force him out. He pushed a little harder to maintain his position, and once the aftershocks passed, and she began to relax, he let himself slip away from her.

"Do you regret it?" Klaus hummed just below her ear, kissing her neck gently and throwing his arm over her. Kol shot him a quick stare, as if he shouldnt have asked her such a question. However, Mari just rolled onto her back and looked directly at him.

"As long as you both stay, I will never regret it." It was a quick answer, an easy one. Klaus brought his hand up to her cheek, brushing his thumb over it gently.

"Im not going anywhere," he promised. Kol hated to hear it, but at the same time, he knew how much it would have hurt Mari if Klaus had sex with her then lost interest entirely. Even if it wasnt what Kol wanted, letting Klaus care about Mari was the best thing for her.

"Neither am I," Kol added, throwing and arm around her waist and turning to be closer to her side. He closed his eyes and rested his chin against her shoulder.

They would all take each day as it came. Their situation was unique, and new to all of them. No one had a definite idea on how to handle this new arrangement, or what was going to become of them if they stayed like that, with Kol and Klaus both in love with and by Mari's side. Either way, for the moment, they were all content. They would try their hardest to keep it that way.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! The end of the month is always busy because of scrambling to get bills paid lol. Either way, Ill be getting back on track :) hope you enjoy. Please keep going with those amazing reviews! They make my job easier for sure!**

* * *

Chapter 20:

Mari stirred the next morning, her body protesting as she stretched. She was still a little sore from the night before, and with that realization came all of the memories of the events that played out. Her cheeks immediately flushed at the thought of it, but when she looked to her sides, she realized she was alone in the bed.

Then, as she lifted her head to look around, she finally noticed the sink water running in the bathroom. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and taking deep breaths, pushing the tiredness away as best as she could so she wasnt tempted to lay back down and go to sleep again.

The bathroom door opened after a moment, and Kol came out with a towel wrapped around him. When he saw her, he smiled a little.

"You're finally awake," he chuckled. "I was beginning to think you never would." Mari's eyes trailed down from his shoulders to what parts of his hips were exposed from underneath the towel. She had seen all of him the night before, but it was still hard not to admire his physique.

"Where's Klaus?" She asked curiously, prying her gaze from him and blushing. Kol smirked at her reaction to him, finding it amusing especially after they'd bared all to one another the night before. She was still so innocent sometimes.

"He had to get back to the compound," Kol explained, reaching for the shirt he left on the floor. He shook it out, then tossed it onto the edge of the bed. "Hayley arrived today with Hope. I'm due to arrive there shortly, but I'm in no hurry."

"Oh," she brought her knees up to her chest. She wasnt too thrilled that she wasnt going to be able to see them much that day. It felt a little weird, considering, to not talk about everything that happened. She was so confused as to what they were supposed to do now, or what their future held for them.

"Why don't you come?" Kol asked her, seeing the expression on her face. "If I know Klaus, and I do, he would love to publicly lay claim to you. Even if he has to share."

"What will your family think about... all of this?" Mari asked nervously. She didnt want to be a burden or embarrassing to them. Kol shrugged his shoulders in response,

"Elijah will be concerned that Klaus and I will end up fighting even more, but... if they worry about anything, they'll be worried about you. Our family is generally destructive. Dangerous. And this is something new to all of us."

None of what he said sounded very pleasant, and she couldnt think of a response to it that wasn't just repeating the same question as before. She chose to stay silent instead. Mari crawled out of the bed, throwing her legs over the edge and reaching down for her clothes. One arm covered her chest, which Kol also found amusing.

"No need to cover up anymore, love," he commented slyly as he began dressing himself. She glanced up at him from under her blond waves and her cheeks went flush. Her arn stayed over her breasts. "Really, you needn't be shy around us any longer, darling. The time for that has passed, don't you think?"

"I guess." She took a deep breath, sliding her arms into the straps of her bra and clasping it together behind her. Mari took a few deep breaths, hoping to steady her still rapidly beating heart. Kol walked over to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed, and he knelt down in front of her so he could look up at her and hold her gaze.

"Do you regret it?" He asked her softly, brushing her hair from her face and tucking it away behind her ear. Hsi touch was soothing, reassuring. She shook her head. "Good. I know intimacy is an important matter to you. You dont take it lightly, and I didn't either. Not with you."

"I'm just afraid that it's going to just... be over one day." She chewed on her lip a bit. "Your family is... immortal." It was something they hadn't talked much about before, but after their hot night of blistering passion, it was definitely something she had to bring up to them. She would age and die, and they would live on to love and make love to numerous girls after her.

"Let's not think about that right now. Please." Kol knew her concern was valid, but he wasn't going to let the family curse take her away from him. She came into his life when he needed her most, like it was fate. Kol wouldnt let go of her easily.

"Okay." Mari nodded, grabbing his hand in her much smaller one. "You go to the compound. Ill take a shower and meet you guys there."

"Alright, love." He leaned forward to kiss her head softly, then stood to finish getting dressed. Once he was ready, he shot her a quick smile, then left the hotel room. She flopped back on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, replaying the night in her head. It was amazing, more than amazing, but she had no idea how long it would last.

* * *

About an hour later, Mari was headed out of the hotel's doors. She had showered, dressed, and even put on a little bit of makeup to present herself properly. First impressions were important after all. She forgot to put in contacts, though, so she went with her black framed glasses.

She had barely taken a few steps down the street when she was yanked, suddenly, by her arm into the alleyway between the hotel and the small restaurant beside it. She half expected it to be Kol or Klaus, but she was frightened when she looked up at an unfamiliar face.

The strange man held out her arm, and he pulled a syringe from the inside pocket of his jacket. As he brought it over to her arm, Mari grabbed onto his hand in a frantic attempt to stop him from jabbing her with the needle.

"What are you doing?" She asked in a panic, practically hyperventilating as she tried but failed to stop him. She winced as the needle slid into the bend of her arm, and the liquid inside emptied into her veins. Mari started screaming, but the man put his hand over her mouth.

"Take it easy, Marigold, or you'll make yourself sick." She didnt know how he knew her name, or wht he was attacking her to begin with. However, when he looked at the droplet of blood forming where he'd stuck her with the syringe, his eyes darkened. A vampire. Of course it was a vampire.

Within seconds, her vision began to blur. Her limbs went numb entirely, and her legs gave out. The man effortlessly lifted her, and as he sped off as inhuman speeds, she lost consciousness completely, enveloped by darkness.

* * *

She woke some time later, possibly hours, possibly minutes. Mari couldnt be too sure, but she woke up with an uncomfortavle grogginess. Her head was spinning, and her stomach was churning. She moved to sit up, but something tugged at her wrists. She pulled as them again and heard what sounded like chains clanging together.

"Lay down, Mari," came an all too familiar voice. Her vision cleared after a series of rapid blinks, and Marcel's face came into focus. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Marcel?" She yanked on the chains holding her wrists down again, keeping laying down instead of being able to sit up. The table, or slab, underneath her was cold against her skin. Skin. She looked down to see herself without a shirt. Her bra and pants were still in place. Perhaps the more unnerving discovery was the symbol painted on her chest in something sticky and red.

"I didn't want to do this, Mari. You have to believe me. But I don't know another way." He checked the chains to make sure they werent too tight and chafing the skin underneath. "I wanted so badly to keep you from getting involved with Kol. I tried. I really did."

"What's going on, Marcel," she whimpered, her back arching to get away from the cold concrete for just a moment. "Please, let me go. I-I won't tell them about this."

"I've been waiting for Kol to fall in love for a long time, Mari. I hate that it's you. I didnt want it to be you." He was being vague, and it only made her more afraid. "I found a witch that knew a way to bring Davina back. I just had to wait until Kol found someone knew. And eye for an eye. Heart for a heart. You for Davina."

"Marcel, don't do this..."

"See, Mari, a dead witch can possess a new body. Where Davina is, she... she needs help. I have to rescue her. I swore I'd protect her. I'd do anything for her." His eyes were watering, on the verge of letting those tears escape. Mari almost felt bad for him, but to give him what he wanted, Mari had to die. "I'm sorry, I really am. There's no other way."

A woman approached the slab, then, a knife in hand. She was chanting something that Mari couldnt understand. Latin, she guessed, based on what she knew about witches. She stood over Mari, then began to carve another symbol into the skin on the opposite side of her chest as the first one. Mari screamed and cried as the knife effortlessly sliced through her skin. The cold against her back was contradicted by the warmth spreading on her chest.

She saw Marcel's eyes darken. Mari briefly wondered when the last time he ate was, and almsot as soon as the thought crossed her mind, Marcel reached down to push her hair away from her throat. She frantically pulled and flailed her limbs, though she knew she would never be able to break metal chains. Marcel put his hands on her shoulders and held her still as he bent down and sank his fangs into the side of her neck.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as he fed from her and the witch continued her chanting. It felt like the last few moments of her life were going to be spent afraid and in tears instead of in the arms of the people she loved like she always hoped for. It only made her sob harder. Marcel pulled back when she began to weep, sympathy in his gaze.

All of the chanting and noise came to an abrupt halt as the sound of a door flinging open echoed through the room. Mari turned to look at Marcel, but he was gone. Her head turned to the witch, but something suddenly covered her eyes. Two hands. Familiar hands.

The witch let out a guttural, piercing scream, and Mari could only imagine what was happening to her. After a few seconds, it ended, and the room fell into silence again except for Mari's ragged, heavy breaths in between sobs.

The hands lifted from her eyes, and Mari was relieved to see Kol's face. Her eyes fluttered closed as relief swept through her like a tidal wave, calming her pounding heart ever so slightly. Kol pried the chains from her wrists, freeing her. She immediately flew up from the slab, throwing her arms around his neck and clinging to him as she cried.

"It's okay," he cooed to her softly, rubbing her back and holding her tightly. "Mari, you're okay. I have you now."

"Her neck," came another familiar voice. Mari pulled from Kol a little, enough to turn around and verify that it was indeed Klaus she was hearing. Her eyes widened a bit at the side of him, eyes dark, lips and chin soaked in blood. A hand flew up to cover her mouth. He'd never looked so terrifying.

Klaus tried to ignore the damning expression on her face as he made his way over to where Kol held her. He gently swept her hair to the side to expose the bite on her throat. He pierced the skin of his thumb, rubbing it over the wounds gently. Kol did the same, healing the cuts on her chest. The pain eased slowly, then disappeared altogether.

"H-How did you find me?" She sniffed, trying to stop crying long enough to find out what exactly just happened to her. It all happened so fast, already becoming a blur in her memory.

"Not all of Marcel's men are loyal to him. Some of them work for me," Klaus explained quietly. There was an unnerving rage in his voice. Killing the witch hadn't been enough to satiate the desire for revenge. "No longer will I spare him out of some idiotic sense of sentiment. Marcel will pay with his life and so much more."

"Klaus, please," Mari begged, reached out to touch her stubbled jaw gently, her hand shaking violently still. "I just want to go home." He took a deep breath and nodded, softening his expression though she could still see his jaw tightening and tensing.

"Let's go home, then, shall we?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the wait! My cat got super sick and we didnt think he was goingto make it, but he got better and I got sick and life just hates me I guess XD but thank you to the lovely human being that messaged me and reminded me that people are waiting for me :) so here I am. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 21:

Klaus banged on Kol's door furiously with his knuckles. It took a few minutes of incessant knocking for Kol to finally get up and answer the door. He yanked it open and glared out at his elder brother. Klais glared back.

"What the hell are you doing, Kol? Mari is in need of comfort and reassurance, yet you hide in your room for reasons unclear to me. I'm supposed to be with my daughter. I can't stay with Mari much longer, and I do not wish to leave her alone."

"I want to be alone, Klaus. Is that so terrible?" Kol scoffed. Klaus could smell the strong scent of whiskey drifting out of the room. His scowl deepened.

"What are you hiding from, little brother? What sorrows are you trying to drown with liquor and loneliness?" He folded his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently but trying to keeo his voice steady. Klaus needed to convince Kol to return to Mari soon, so he could return to Hope.

"Why must I answer to you, Niklaus?" Kol scoffed at him. "I am allowed to mourn as I please, or is that against some silly rule of yours?"

"You're not allowed to mourn when Mari was the victim, when she was the one nearly sacrificed." Klaus grabbed Kol by the collar and tried to pull him from the room, but Kol pushed back.

"I will mourn!" He snapped, eyes reddening and filling with water. "I will mourn because I have thwarted Davina's only chance at living again. After she went through hell to bring me back, Ive condemned her to a fate far worse than death in order to protect another woman. I loved Davina. I swore I would save her somehow, and yet..." He shook his head with a sigh.

"Davina isn't entirely lost. Marcel will find another way. He'll never stop looking."

"But would it be so bad to let him go through with the ritual. Yes, Mari has to die, but I could feed her my blood. If Mari is one of us, then she doesnt have to fear aging or death. She can stay with us forever. We could-"

Klaus suddenly grabbed Kol's shoulders, shoving him back up against the doorframe, eyes darkening and a low growl escaping his lips. Kol stared down at him in shock, squirming a bit, though Klaus dug his nails into Kol to hold him still.

"You will not lay a hand on Mari if you intend to sacrifice her. I will kill Marcel and every bloody witch that tries to use Mari to bring Davina back. I'll forgive you, this once, for suggesting something so idiotic. I'll blame it on your mourning." He shoved him, then retracted his nails and hands, dropping them to his side. "Stay here and drink yourself back to normal, Kol."

He left, and Kol stormed back into his room in anger, slamming the door.

* * *

Mari sat on the edge of Klaus' bed, her knees hugged to her chest. She sniffed a few times to hold back the tears that wanted to escape her eyes. There was no use in crying anymore. It was over. She was home. But she just didnt feel safe anymore. Mari genuinely believed Marcel wouldnt hurt her, but she was wrong. It shook her to her core.

Klaus finally returned to the room, but Mari was disappointed to see him come in alone. He had promised to bring Kol back with him. She had no idea where Kol had run off to or why, but she wanted to see him and thank him for saving her.

"He needs a few moments," Klaus cleared his throat, moving to sit next to her on the bed. He laid his hand on her knee, rubbing it with his thumb gently. "I cannot stay, Mari. I have to go see my daughter while she's here. The city isn't safe for her."

"Its okay," Mari nodded, "I understand, Klaus. You dont need to stay for me, but... why isn't Kol coming. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Mari. None of this is your fault. He'll come by soon, I promise. Just give him a couple hours to handle his affairs. Will you be alright in here alone?"

"Mhm," she nodded again. "I think I'll just sleep, if thats okay."

"Of course, love. Rest." He stood lead her back on the bed, peeling back the blankets for her the pillows until she was comfortable. "I'll return as soon as I can, Mari. Until then, just sleep."

Klaus bent down to kiss her forehead, then moved to the door. Mari wasnt looking forward to being alone with her much too active thoughts, but he had a family to be with. She would never wish to keep him from his daughter. So she closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep.

* * *

Klaus was obviously distracted, even as he watched Hope waddle happily around the room, moving back and forth between him, Haley, and Elijah. It was Elijah who first broke the silence that had fallen over the room.

"What is it, Niklaus?" Elijah asked bluntly. "You seem preoccupied." Hayley lifted her head to glanced up at Klaus. He was somewhere far away for some reason.

"It is of no interest to you, brother. Do not concern yourself." Klaus sat back in the chair he was in, crossing his ankle over his knee. "I want only to enjoy what time I have with my little girl."

"Yes, but your focus is elsewhere. Did something happen?" Elijah pushed. "You've brought Mari back into the house, into your room. Why, exactly, did you?"

"Mari?" Hayley questioned, looking around at them. "Who's Mari?"

"You needn't concern yourself either, Hayley," Klais cleared his throat. Elijah frowned at his refusal to talk questions. Secrets were a grand destroyer of their family.

"Mari is the object of Kol's affections as of late," Elijah explained to Hayley. "Recently, it would seem that Klaus, too, has taken an interest in the young woman."

"That's... weird." She brought Hope into her arms and lifted her playfully before setting her down again. "So you're fighting over a girl with your own brother?"

"No," Klaus frowned. "It doesnt concern either of you. As a matter of fact, the issue at this moment is not Mari or who she intends to be with. It's Marcel."

"Marcel?" Hayley looked up at Klaus. "What did he do?"

"He went after Mari," Klaus explained, eyes fixated on Elijah. "He tried to sacrifice her in order to bring back Davina. I'm preoccupied because I'm wondering how exactly I will retaliate. Or how I can protect her when I'm away."

"I see a simple fix," Elijah shrugged. "We kill Marcel."

"No," Hayley and Klaus said in unison.

"There has to be another way."

"I'll find one," Klaus reassured Hayley. "I already have.a few ideas."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Mari leaned against the railing on the balcony, looking down at the bright lights and listening intently to the music playing in the distance. It had been two days, and Kol hadn't come out of his room. The only interaction she had with him was when she knocked on his door and heard him ask to be left alone on the other side.

It hurt her, in a weird, unexplainable way, that he refused to see her after the near sacrifice she experienced at the hands of Marcel and his witch. Klaus tried to balance his time between his daughter and Mari as best as he could, but it still left her alone more than she cared for.

Finally, he came knocking on Klaus' door. Of course, as soon as she opened it and saw his eyes darken, she knew why.

Mari barely had time to say hello before he came into the room, kicking the door closed behind him. He grabbed her by the shoulders, pushing her all the way back into the wall opposite of the door. She let out a slight oomph as her back hit the brick wall, then gasp sharply as Kol leaned down to sink his eager fangs into the skin of her throat.

She closed her eyes calmly, letting him drink his fill without protest. Part of her was just relieved to see him, to be near him again. Her arms slowly lifted to wrap around his upper body, her palms resting against his back just under his shoulder blades.

"You can have as much as you want, just don't leave." She sounded desperate, sad, and lonely all at once. It nearly broke his heart in two because he knew that he was the cause of it. Kol pulled back slowly, lifting his gaze to hers.

"Mari, I know I've let you suffer."

"Kol..."

"You can't possibly understand-"

"Kol, shut up," she cut him off, tears welling in her eyes. "Please, stop talking." She brought her hands up to rub at her eyes with the back of her hands. She looked so much like a small child that he wondered if he had made a terrible mistake.

"Mari..."

"I do understand," she sniffed, collecting herself as best as she could so she could look him in the eyes. "Davina. She's the reason you stayed locked in your room all this time. You... you feel guilty for saving me instead of letting Marcel save her."

"Mari-"

"I was a rebound," she interrupted again. "I knew that. I still know that. I guess I thought for... for just a minute that maybe..." Mari had to pause to fight back tears. She didnt want to cry anymore, or for him to think he had devastated her, even if he had. "I thought maybe I could be more."

"Damn it, Mari, stop," he shouted, taking her small face in his hands. Her eyes widened a bit, like a deer in headlights or prey that had been caught by a predator. "Please, stop spewing this madness. I can't take another second of that look in your eyes."

"Is it possible at all for you to stop loving her?" She asked him directly. "Or to... love me as much as you loved her?" Kol opened his mouth to speak, but his words caught in his throat. He took a step back, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I can't answer that the way you want me to because I don't... I don't know if I can get over her as quickly as you need me to. I've lived for centuries, and few women have touched my heart in such a way. It makes them hard to forget."

"I'm not asking you to forget her," Mari grimaced. "I'm asking you to move on with me. I want to be with you, but..." She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I need to go." She snatched her purse from Klaus' nightstand, then brushed past him to get to the door.

"No, Mari, wait," he pleaded, following her out of the door. The two of them subsequently ran into Klaus as soon as they got out into the hallway. Klaus noticed the look on Mari's face, then moved his attention to Kol.

"What have I missed?"

"I am just going to go for a walk," Mari tried to smile. "I'll stay within earshot and scream if something happens." She pushed past Klaus as well, trotting down the steps and hurrying to the compound's front gate.

Within an instant, Kol was in front of her, blocking her from leaving. She paused in her tracks, looking back at Klaus who was walking in their direction. She wanted him to help her in this situation, but he didnt even know what it was.

"Mari, love, please don't go."

"You must forgive him, Mari. Kol has always had a stubborn heart," Klaus said on his brother's behalf, though deep down he really only cared that he was able to keep his own relationship with Mari. If she and Kol were to part ways, it wouldn't bother him too badly.

"Klaus, you're not helping," Kol warned with a low growl.

"I'm trying, but you're making it difficult," Klaus glared back. "Your little witch is gone and has been for some time. The only way to bring her back is to let someone sacrifice this beautiful woman who loves you. It seems simple to me."

"I wont let anyone sacrifice her!" Kol snapped angrily. He took a step towards Klaus, but Mari put her body between theirs, pressing her palms into his chest to keep distance between him and Klaus. Kol looked down at her. "Mari, I love you. I do."

"Just not as much," she said softly. "You don't need to keep explaining yourself. Please, Klaus. Take me to the hotel. I want to stay there."

"It's not safe, Mari," Kol warned desperately. "Stay here."

"I can't, Kol."

"Please," he begged with a desperation she had never heard from him before. There were tears in his eyes now, and it shocked her to see them. "Please, Mari, don't leave me all alone and miserable again. I made my decision when I rescued you. I can let go of Davina. I just need time. Just give me time. Don't abandon me."

Klaus knew that Kol's feelings for Mari were genuine, even if they were clouded by his past feelings for Davina Claire. As much as Klaus would have loved to have Mari all to himself, he couldnt stand to see Kol suffering so much. It was why he brought Mari into their lives to begin with.

"I know it hurts to feel like you have to compete," Klaus said to Mari softly, taking her small hand in his and brushing his thumb over her knuckles, "but please understand something. Kol loves you. He wants you. His pain comes from the obligation to save her as she saved him once. While he may feel guilt for leaving Davina to suffer, he doesn't regret saving you."

Mari looked up at Klaus, then over at Kol, who was wiping away tears in frustration. Maybe she should stop being enveloped in her own pains and try to understand his. If he didnt care about her, he wouldn't be begging her to stay or crying because he fears losing her. She knew that logically, so maybe it was worth it to stay and give him the time he needed.

"I won't... leave you alone, Kol," she finally said, her voice small and shaky. She opened her mouth tp say more, but Elijah's voice echoed through the courtyard.

"Niklaus! Kol!" He called to them. They both turned their heads to see him and Freya approaching them quickly. Something was wrong.

"Someone has taken Rebekah," Freya announced as they got closer. "Or she woke up, I don't know. She is still cursed and very dangerous. We have to find her."

"I doubt she just got up on her own," Kol grimaced. "Someone took her."

"I think I know who our culprit is," Klaus sighed. "Love for love."

* * *

Kol was ready to kill Marcel. After searching the city for hours, he finally caught the scent of his cologne at the old church he used to lock Davina away in. He stormed into the building, kicking the doors inwards. Marcel didn't own it anymore. It was up for sale as of late, so Kol could walk in without an invitation.

He trekked up the stairs to the attic, following the cologne. He should have known it was a trap, or a ploy, rather, to get him up those stairs. Marcel was a smarter man than Kol often gave him credit for, and he knew Kol would find his way to that church.

His heart stopped in his chest as he caught sight of brown waves of long hair by the window. Kol's eyes widened, and his feet stopped in their tracks. The brunette turned around, and as he thought, it was none other than Davina Claire, in the flesh.

"Kol Mikaelson," she smiled softly, but Kol could see the pain behind it. "I was starting to think that I would never see you again."

If Kol could have had a heart attack in that moment, he was sure he would have. It was pounding away relentlessly against his ribs, and the air had left his lungs and left him breathless. It hurt so badly to see her, like someone had their hand squeezed tightly around his frustrating heart.

"Davina, how...?"

"Marcel found a way. A loophole to a spell. It was dark magic, but... it worked." She took a couple steps towards him. "He used Rebekah. In order to bring me back, he had to kill her. Since she's a vampire and original, she was able to come back. She'll be fine, Kol. She is fine."

Her hands reached up to touch his face. Kol wanted to pull away, but he was still frozen, wondering if this was a dream. Part of him hoped it was. After he just begged Mari to stay, it was cruel to have Davina suddenly appear back in his life.

"Why do you look so scared?" She asked him, dropping her hand away. "Kol, I've thought about nothing but coming back to you for nearly a year. It was... hell in that place. I thought youd be happier to see me. Is this what Marcel meant when he said things weren't the same with you?" She wrapped her around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"I didnt think you would come back, Davina." He let out a sigh. "Things have changed."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Mari was just getting out of the shower, running a clean towel over her hair in an effort to make it dry faster. It was late, and she was getting ready for bed. She was wearing a tank top with no bra underneath and a pair of boyshorts that hugged her tightly.

Almost as soon as she stepped back into her bedroom, she heard her door open. Mari looked up immediately, tugging the tank top down a little to cover as much as she could in case it was someone who shouldnt see her in such a state. Luckily for her, it was Kol.

"Kol, wh-what are you doing here?" She asked in confusion. He had vanished for awhile, all day to be exact. Mari could tell from the tears in his eyes that something was very wrong. "Kol?"

He rushed to her suddenly, grabbing her by the bottom and lifting her. Kol pulled her legs around his waist, and he pushed her up against the wall. His fangs pierced her throat with ease, in a hurry. She let out a gasp, but she didnt protest. She held onto his shoulders.

"Kol, what is it?" She questioned him. "What's wrong?"

"Please don't speak," he growled as he bit into her shoulder. She could feel blood dripping from the wound he abandoned even as he drank from a new spot. Something was most definitely wrong. Mari grabbed his shoulders tightly and began to push.

"Kol, wait a minute. Talk to me."

"I said don't speak," he growled louder, slamming his hand against the wall behind her. She yelped in surprise, her eyes widening at him and his sudden anger. Mari took her bottom lip between her teeth. She pushed harder on his shoulders,

"Kol put me down."

"Shut up, Mari," he said much softer, biting into her throat again, a little lower than before. Each wound bled and went untouched. It was dripping down her arm now, down her chest. She squeezed her eyes shut. He was starting to hurt her now; his bite was too rough.

"I said put me down!" She shouted desperately, hitting his shoulders with as much force as she could put behind her fists. Her outburst startled Kol, and he stepped away, dropping her to her feet. She wobbled a little, but used the wall to hold herself up.

Once she straightened her back to stand in front of him, she reared her hand back and smacked his cheek with her palm, though it didnt phase him in the slightest. She held her hand over the wounds in an effort to stop the bleeding.

"Mari," he panted. "Mari, I..."

"You what?" She demanded to know, anger lacing her tone now. "What's wrong with you, Kol? Why would you do that to me?" Mari lifted her hand away, frowning as she realized her palm and fingers were covered in crimson.

"I needed to forget," he started to cry. "I needed it to be a dream, Mari, but it isn't. It's a bloody nightmare." He stepped away, bringing his hands up to his face. He seemed so volatile, so hurt by something. It worried her for his sake and concerned her for her own.

"Kol, calm down," she panted, leaning back against the wall again. "I dont know what you're talking about. I cant help you if you dont tell me what it is."

"It's you," he scoffed, pausing his pacing to look at her. "It's Davina." Mari's eyebrows furrowed at the sound of her name. She had thought that it was settled with Kol over his grieving Davina, but he was bringing it up again. "Marcel... Thats idiot took Rebekah and used her to bring back Davina."

Mari found herself wishing it was a dream. Davina couldnt really be back from the dead. It made no sense. However, she knew deep down based on Kol's reaction that Davina had to be back. Mari wondered what would happen now that Marcel had succeeded.

"What will you do?"

"I don't bloody know," he groaned in frustration, running his hands back through his hair. He was panicking, and the longer he panicked, the dizzier Mari got. "I loved that girl, I still..." Mari knew exactly what had to be done in order to ease the guilt that was eating away at Kol.

"Go to her, then," Mari told him. Kol's eyes widened as he stared at her in disbelief.

"What?"

"I said go," Mari said, firmer this time. "You love you. You never stopped loving her. I'm not going to hold you back from being with her so go. Find out if she's what you want, if it's the same as it was before. Don't worry about me."

"Mari, i can't leave you like that."

"Kol, I want you to leave!" She snapped angrily, her own tears slipping down her cheeks. "Get out of here. Please. Just go." She didnt want to see him in so much pain over Davina, over her. It was painfully obvious to Mari that Kol's pain came from the decision he was being forced to make. The only way to help ease that pain was to make the decision for him.

"Mari, I love you."

"I know, but not enough," she sniffed, bringing her hands up to wipe her eyes. "If you loved me enough, this would be simple for you. So go. Please. Go back to her."

"No, I-"

"Leave!" She screamed, snagging a pillow from the bed and throwing it at him. "Just go already! Dont make this hard, Kol." He stood there for a moment longer, with so much pain in his eyes. It killed her to see that, to see him suffering so much. Mari would do anything for him, anything to make that pain stop, even if it meant she had to push him away.

Finally, when he realized that nothing was going to convince her to change her mind, Kol disappeared from the room. Just like that, it felt like it was over, he was gone. He had wormed his way into her heart overtime, and it only made it that much worse when he left. When she forced him to leave to make it easier.

Mari slid to the ground, sobbing. She rested her elbows on her knees so her shaky, bloody hands didn't dirty anything. The small droplets of blood continuously oozed from the bites Kol left behind. She told herself to go take care of them in the bathroom, but she couldn't move. All she could do was weep for the love she'd lost.

After several minutes passed, Mari's door creaked open again. She looked up, part of her hoping it was Kol, that he had decided he would stay with her no matter what. It wasn't Kol, however, it was Klaus. A comforting face in the moment.

"Oh, love," he breathed, surprised to see her in such a state. He walked to her slowly, and she immediately dropped her face to let her blond waves hide her flush, tear streaked cheeks. Klaus knelt down in front of her, using his thumb to tilt her head up forcefully. "You're so pale." He brought his thumb to his teeth and pricked it with one of his fangs. He smeared his blood over her wounds so they would heal. "What happened, Marigold?"

"He's gone," she cried, burying her face in her hands again. "He's gone, and it's my fault." Her sobs rocked her body, and Klaus knew, just by the sound of her wails, exactly who and what she was talking about.

"No, darling," he said softly, sitting back on his rear. He grabbed her hands and pulled them from her face. "You didn't do this." Klaus lifted her by her waist, bringing her into his lap and against his chest. He cradled her as she cried, gently running his fingers through her damp, messy curls. No words were going to be enough to calm her aching heart. Not much could.

He held her until her sobs ceased, turning into sniffles and soft whimpers. Eventually, she sat back to look up at him. Her hands balled into fists against his chest, grabbing handfuls of his shirt as she clung to him for dear life.

"Please don't go anywhere. I can't lose anyone else," she begged with her eyes wide and doe-like. Klaus took a deep breath, brushing his thumb over her cheek to wipe away a stray tear.

"I'm not going anywhere, love." There was a time not too long before that he wanted Kol to end the relationship with Mari, so that Klaus didn't have to share.

However, after seeing the damage that was done over Kol's leaving, he wanted to go knock some sense into his younger brother, to plead for him to return to Mari. Klaus wanted so desperately to see her smiling again. He decided right then and there that he would do everything within his power to make her happy again.


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Had an unfortunately busy weekend, then work the past two days :/ but things should calm down now. Anyways, I see that there's some divide on the Kol/Mari versus Klaus/Mari which is cool :3 I dont know how this will all play out yet but I hope I dont disappoint anyone. But this chapter in particular will focus on Klaus/Mari so... Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 24:

Klaus kissed Hope on the head gently, waving goodbye as Elijah walked Hayley out of the compound. Saying goodbye was always difficult, but Klaus knew that Hope was safest outside of New Orleans. She would be back soon, he reminded himself. They were not saying goodbye forever, just for now. It still stung, but it was bearable.

Mari stood awkwardly a few feet away, her hands clasped together behind her back. She had been nervous, showing up with Klaus, but he had made it clear that he wasn't going to let her out of his sight for a little while. Not after the incident with a much too volatile Kol and the damage he had done after visiting Mari in a frenzy.

That look in his eyes still bothered her immensely. He looked torn to pieces, like he was struggling to figure out what to do with the hand he was dealt. Mari knew that Kol cared about her, but he had loved Davina much longer than he cared for Mari. She understood that, but it still bothered her. Mostly because she couldn't blame Kol for wanting to return to Davina.

"Oh, love, try not to look so glum," Klaus' voice brought her out of her thoughts. She lifted her gaze to his, then pushed her glasses back into place on the bridge of her nose. He walked up to her, taking her small, pale face in his hands and brushing his thumbs over her cheeks. "I do so miss that beautiful smile of yours."

Her cheeks flushed, even though she knew he was just trying to cheer her up. Mari tried to smile, but it was half-hearted. Her heart still ached over the loss of Kol, even though she had Klaus to lean on. Falling in love with Kol had been slow, and it took some time. It would likely take time to let him go as well, even if she wished the pain would hurry up and end.

"Are you sure your family approves of... you and me?" Mari asked, reaching up to grab his arms. She lowered his hands from her cheeks, "Elijah seems... wary of it. I dont want to cause any more trouble than I already have."

"Elijah knows how difficult it is to love a human," Klaus sighed, taking her small hands into his. "He is confused about the situation with Kol as well. I can talk to him if you would like me to. Explain the situation." Mari shook her head,

"No, it's okay. If you're not worried about it, I'll try not to be. Your family has done so much for me." She briefly thought about her last interaction with her father, and the bruises he had sent her back with. Mari hoped her brother was doing well, since she was in no position to help him just yet. She let out a breath.

"Mari, love, would you like to have a drink with me?" He asked with that infamous Klaus Mikaelson smile. He could've convinced her to do anything with that smile. Mari looked up at him and nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

Mari sipped at the drink Klaus had ordered for her, her head already a little fuzzy from the alcohol. Klaus sat on the stool next to her, frustratingly sober even after having more drinks than she did. Mari furrowed her brow.

"Can vampires get drunk?" She asked him after a moment, swirling around what liquid was left in her glass. Klaus chuckled a little. Her face was flushed, which told him by itself that Mari was already a little tipsy.

"It's difficult, but possible," Klaus answered after a moment. "It would take a large quantity of alcohol in a very short period of time. Its been ages since Ive been intoxicated." Mari seemed to be thinking on that, staring down at the liquor left in her glass. She was swinging her legs back and forth slowly. Klaus couldn'thelp but think she looked adorable like that, so perplexed and intrigued by something.

"Why did you want to come to the bar then?" She questioned, lifting her gaze to his.

"Because I figured you could use a drink or two," he shrugged his shoulders, motioning to the bartender to refill his glass. "To drown your sorrows." Mari frowned at that, sitting back against the counter. She set her glass down.

"Can I ask you something?" She tapped her fingertips against the wooden bar, taking her lip between her teeth. "If the woman you loved..." She pondered on the name she had heard once before. "Camille. Right? If Camille came back suddenly with some... ritual... Would you-"

"Mari," Klaus interrupted her before she could finish her thought. "Camille isn't coming back. She wouldn't want to come back. We said our goodbyes, and as devastated as I was when I lost her, Ive accepted that she's gone. Besides, if she did come back, and I tried to abandon you to be with her, Camille was the type of woman to smack me and send me back to you."

"She sounds like a really kind person," Mari smiled a bit, taking a deep breath. "Klaus, I... I'm trying to convince myself that it's okay and I understand why Kol has to go back to her. I'm trying to... be okay with it. I'm not okay, but I am... able to deal with it because I have you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Mari," Klaus reassured her. She smiled, a real smile, and Klaus wondered how such a simple expression could cause a fluttering in the heart he thought was long cold to such things. She picked up her glass and downed the rest of it.

"You have yourself convinced that you're not worthy of love," she sighed. Klaus stared at her for a moment, his eyes widening slightly. She quickly finished her thought, "But you're so damn easy to love. I felt like a kid again when I met you. Just a little kid with a stupid crush. I never thought..." Mari giggled a bit.

"Perhaps we should go," Klaus cleared his throat, trying not to think about how absolutely alluring she was in such a state. Mari pouted a bit, like a child, but nodded.

"Probably a good idea." She was a lot less soft-spoken when she was slightly intoxicated. He kind of liked it. Mari paused for a moment, then looked up at him. "Are you hungry?" She asked him suddenly. Klaus had to bite back a low growl as Mari reached up and brushed her hair to one side, exposing her throat to him. She noticed his jaw tighten, and how he shifted uncomfortably.

"Shall we retire to your hotel room?" He asked her calmly despite the temptation staring him down. Mari thought about it for a moment, wondering if he had declined her offer or if he was relocating her in order to accept it. Klaus threw some cash onto the bar, then took Mari by the hand a lottle forcefully and within seconds they were out of the bar and down the road.

* * *

Kol couldn'tstand it anymore. He waited patiently until Davina left the dusty little attic to see Marcel. Once she was gone, he pulled up Mari's number, but before he did anything, he hesitated. He knew, logically, that calling her would likely make things more difficult. She still loved him after all.

In the end, emotion won out over reason. He called her, and he was surprised how long it rang before she picked up.

"H-Hello?" Came her squeaky voice. Kol let out a breath, resting his free palm against the wall and lowering his head. Hearing her voice was more difficultthan he thought it would be. It just reminded him of how much he really missed her.

"Mari. Are you well, darling?" He asked with steady speech. Kol knew better than to let his own emotions bleed through his words. She would worry if she could hear how unsteady he really was about the whole situation.

"I'm..." She trailed off, sighing heavily. Mari sounded breathless, like she had just run a few miles without stopping. "I'm okay," she eventually blurted out, as if the words were difficult for her to manage. Kol frowned at that. It was his fault, after all, that she was so heartbroken.

"Mari, I hope you understand how difficult this is for even me. I never wanted things to turn out like this. I... wanted to be able to make you happy."

* * *

"I know," Mari answered, curling her fingers in Klaus' hair in a desperate attempt to get him to stop. His head was between her legs, fangs buriedin the soft flesh of her inner thigh. "You have to be happy, too, Kol." Her eyes fluttered closed.

Klaus was torturing her. As soon as he heard Kol's voice on the other end of the call, he continued what they were doing before she got to call. He had already pried her jeans from her legs, leaving on her underwear while he fed from her thigh.

"I'm trying to be," Kol sighed. She could hear the distress in his voice, and it made her feel guilty. He was clearly upset, and she would have been, too, if she wasn't completely distracted by the feeling of Klaus' warm breath against the inside of her leg.

"W-Why..." She trailed off, biting into her lip as Klaus dragged down her underwear and discarded them on the floor. He was being possessive, even though he had agreed not too long ago to share her with Kol. Now that Kol had left, Klaus must have decided he wasn't going to share anymore. She took a deep breath. "Why aren't you happy? I thought... you were with Davina."

"I miss you," he admitted shamelessly. Mari brought her hand up to her mouth quickly as Klaus' lips moved from her thigh inward to the place he was all too eager to taste. "Mari?"

"I'm sorry," she breathed, unable to say anything else. "I miss you, too." Klais' grip on her legs tightened, and his tongue flicked over her aggressively. Mari couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips, and she quickly covered her mouth again with her hand. Her head tilted back, and her eyes squeezed shut again.

* * *

"Mari, are you okay?" Kol asked in concern. Something definitely sounded off, and he thought she must have been crying. He hated being the reason she cried, though it seemed like he so often was in recent weeks.

"I'm fine," she said after a few moments of silence. It was obvious that talking to Kol was as difficult as it was for him to talk to her. Her voice only made him more desperate to see her. "Kol, I... I need to go. I can't do this."

"Wait, Mari," he pleaded, leaning forward until his forehead rested against the wall. He couldn't stop the water that pooled in his eyes. He slammed his fist against the wall. "Just wait. Please. I don't want... I don't want you to hurt anymore."

"Kol, I have to go."

"Don't," he begged. "Don't go." He wasn't ready to say goodbye to her again, not yet. Her voice brought more comfort to him than he cared to admit. He thought maybe it was just as hard for her, and by keeping her on the line, he was only torturing her more.

"Ah, Klaus," she whimpered. Kol's eyes widened, and his heart stopped beating in his chest. He pushed off of the wall, taking a few steps as he listened intently. She was panting heavily, and it became clear what was going on. She wasn't crying. "K-Kol, I have to go..."

"Yes," Kol said as calmly as he could through his teeth. "Go. Enjoy my brother." He hung up the phone quickly, staring down at her name and contact picture for a moment. "You bastard!" He shouted, his spiteful words aimed at Klaus. He threw his phone into the wall in a fit of rage, watching as it shattered into pieces that shot in all directions. He let out a loud growl, then put his fist through the wooden wall of the attic.

* * *

Mari pushed Klaus back, sitting up with a look of shame in her eyes. She set her phone down beside her. Klaus may have pushed a little too much, but the only other option was to let that phone call hurt her as much as Kol's leaving did.

"I'm sorry," Klaus said softly. He had gone too far, he knew that. Something overcame him in that moment, and while he outwardly regretted it for Mari's sake, the darker part of Klaus was pleased to have made it clear to Kol that Mari would be fine without him.

Mari grabbed the collar of his grey long sleeved shirt, pulling him up to her and kissing him roughly. She needed to drown in Klaus, needed to forget everything else but him for a moment. Klaus understood, and he wasted no time.

He pulled off the shirt she was clinging to, throwing it to the side. Hers came off next, and once it was out of the way, Mari began fumbling with Klaus' button and zipper on his jeans. Her hands were shaking, so he moved them gently to do it himself. He paused for a moment, looking her in the eyes to make sure this was what she wanted.

"Please," she whined, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Please, Klaus." Giving in completely to her wishes, he pulled her arms from his neck and spun her around. Mari let out a few deep breaths to steady herself, but with each passing moment she only wanted him more. Klaus pulled her back against his chest, brushing her hair to the side and biting into her shoulder gently.

While he fed a little more, Klaus worked his jeans down. With one hand on her hip, he used the other to bend her at the waist, running his hand along her spine as she leaned forward far enough to grab the headboard of the bed. It may have been wrong, to lose her sorrows in Klaus the way she was. It probably hurt Kol more than he would have admitted, but Mari couldn't change things now. Kol had made his decision. She needed to make one, too.

Her grip on the bed frame tightened until her knuckles turned white as she felt the pressure of Klaus entering her. Just as it had before, it hurt a little for a brief moment. Her body had to adjust to him, and it did so much faster than it did before. Klaus bent over her to grab her wrists, and he pried her hands from the headboard. His own hands slid up her arm to the place just above where her elbow bent, and he held her arms there as he began to move his hips.

Her head fell back on his shoulder, and her eyes closed. It was a temporary fix, she knew, but when Klaus was inside of her, she couldn't think of anything else. He felt so good that, for the moment, she forgot everything else except him, and the feeling of him buried deep within her.

It still amazed her how gentle and rough he could be at the same time. His grip on her arms was tight, but he wasn't hurting her. That sort of control over his strength intrigued her. She wondered how long it took to learn.

Eventually, he turned her around again, picking her up entirely from the bed so he could wrap her legs around his waist. This time, he used to the headboard to give himself leverage as he bounced her with the arm he had around her waist. She moaned and panted with each thrust, her lust-filled hazy eyes focusing on him when they weren't closed. He buried his fingers in her blond curls and broughther lips to his to kiss her heatedly as he made love to her.

After an hour and three orgasms, Mari knew her body couldn't take much more. Klaus knew, too, so her released his hold on her and let her settle down onto the bed again. She laid on her side, so Klaus laid next to her so they were facing one another.

"Are you alright, love? Does it hurt?" He asked, brushing the hair that stuck to her cheek away genty. She shook her head, still too breathless for words. "Would you like me to stay?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It's better when you're here." She slid over to be closer to him, curling up against his chest even though she was a little sweaty. Klaus hugged her to him, running his fingers through her tangled curls to loosen them.

"Rest now, love. Think of only happy things." Klaus knew without compulsion there was no way to completely end her pain. However, he would do what he could to make it easier. Klaus loved her too much to just let her suffer. If he had to become her crutch, he would. Even if he was shielding her from his own brother, Klaus would do it for her. Always.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Davina was surprised to see the mess that Kol had created, between shattering his phone and putting his fist through the wall. When she returned to the attic, she found Kol sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees. His eyes were red, like he had been crying, which immediately made her concerned for him.

"Kol?" She called softly, closing the door behind her. "Did something happen?" He was silent, and chose to bury his face in his hands for a moment instead of answering her. It only made Davina worry more, so she ventured into the room to sit beside him. "Kol, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Please do not hate me," he begged, his voice wavering slightly. "I can not make you happy, Davina Claire." He lifted his face from his hands, looking over at her. He looked like he was in as many pieces as the phone he'd broken. "I can not, I am sorry." He sniffed softly, then dropped his gaze to the floor. "I have never felt so unsure of myself."

"What is it?" She asked again, her heart aching, both for Kol and for herself. Something told her nothing pleasant would follow those words. They sounded too much like a goodbye.

"I haven't been honest with you," he admitted shamefully, "not entirely. I am a different man. Things have change. The girl that I... The girl Marcel told you about. I said she was nothing to me, nothing but a passing fancy. I lied. Davina, I can't lie anymore."

"What... are you saying?" She pushed further, though she knew for sure that she didn't really want the answer. She wanted to stay like they were, together, hidden away in the dusty little attic that uses to be her home.

"I love her, Davina," he finally told her honestly. "I love her, and as hard as I try to make it stop, it just won't. She's... with my bastard of a brother right now, and it's tearing me apart. I can't stop it. I want to, so badly, but I..." Kol shook his head, exhaling slowly.

"Why did you lie?"

"Because, I wanted to be with you again. I mourned you for nearly a year, unable to let go or bring myself to do anything but drink myself into oblivion. I barely fed. Mari, she was... supposed to be a donor. Nothing more. I needed something, anything, to make me forget even just for a moment that you'd taken my very soul with you when you went."

"But you fell for her," she continued his story for him, the answer being so clear to her. Kol didn't want to stay with her anymore, not really. He longed to be with this other woman, this Mari. "Do you still love me at all?"

"Of course," he frowned, looking up at her. Kol turned to face her, taking her hand into his and lifting his to his cheek. "Davina, I'll never stop loving you, but I can no longer deny my feelings for Mari. You deserve the truth, after everything we've been through."

"You want to be with her, then."

"Yes. Davina, I will not go if you do not wish me to. I can stay." He squeezed her hand tighter between his. "I can not bear the thought of hurting you after all you've suffered."

"But asking you to stay is asking you to suffer so I don't, " she sighed, gently tugging her hand away from him. "I can't do that to you. Even if... I hate the thought of losing you... I hate the thought of you growing to resent me even more. So go."

"Davina..."

"Kol," she said firmly, watery eyes fixated on him. "Do what you have to do to be happy. I knew things may change. I know that a year is a long time. Things happen, even if we dont mean for them to." Her chest twisted and tightened. "If you love her, I won't hold you back."

"You were always too good for me, Davina Claire." He leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead. "I will always be here for you when you need me. For anything. Just call." He stood slowly, watching her carefully. After a moment of hesitation, Kol eventually decided not to torture her any longer. He sped off towards the hotel.

Once he was gone, Davina let her emotions loose. Her head fell to her knees as she began to sob uncontrollably. She could put on a brave face in front of Kol, but once he was gone, she couldnt continue to lie to herself. It hurt like hell to know he wanted to be with someone else. After the hell she went through, all she wanted was to be with Kol again.

But she wouldn't be a cage to him. It would make him hate her eventually, and that was worse than losing him entirely. At least, this way, they could remain on decent terms, even if he had torn out her heart and taken it with him.

* * *

Klaus laid in her bed, sitting back against some pillows as she stood in front of the bathroom sink and brushed her pretty blond curls. She was still barely clothed, only having thrown on her tank top and underwear when she climbed out of bed. Even from the bathroom, she could feel his gaze raking over her exposed flesh.

"You've probably had sex with a lot of women, right?" She blurted out suddenly, looking back at him. She set the brush down on the counter and walked back out to flop down on the bed beside him. Klaus chuckled a bit at her question.

"Why do you ask?"

"I... feel very inexperienced in comparison," she explained as clearly as she could, her hands fidgeting in her lap nervously. Her cheeks were flush, making her look like a little painted procelain doll. Klaus sat up and took her warm face in his hand, using his thumb and forefinger against her chin to bring her gaze to his.

"Mari, experience does not matter when you are with someone you love," he reassured her. "You will learn. I will teach you." He smirked, and she couldnt help but smile, too. "You have years to gain experience."

"Years," she repeated, that beautiful smile vanishing almost as quickly as it showed up. "How many years?" She asked, biting her bottom lip briefly. "How many years do I have until I'm too old for you?" He kissed her quickly, gently.

"Many, many years. Too many to worry about that now, love." He brushed those curls behind her ear and kissed her heated cheeks. He was just about to bring his lips to hers when there came a knock at the door. Klaus groaned internally at the unwanted interruption, then pushed himself up from the bed. Mari scurried back to the bathroom quickly as a more clothed Klaus walked to the door.

He couldn't deny his disappointment when he opened the door to reveal Kol on the other side. Klaus had really enjoyed the days he had alone with Mari, being the only man that held her attention. Kol, on the other hand, wasn't concerned about Klaus.

"Where is she?"

"You shouldnt be here," Klaus said lowly, though Mari had already heard Kol's voice. She stepped out of the bathroom, eyes wide and watering now, exactly what Klaus wanted to avoid.

"Kol?" She breathed, hugging her own arms tightly. "What are you doing here?" Kol pushed past Klaus, rushing to her and bringing her into his arms. He lifted her, hugging her so tight she nearly lost all of her breath.

"Please forgive me for the pain I've caused you," he pleaded with her, squeezing her. "I am so sorry I hurt you, Marigold. I'm so sorry." Klaus let out a soft, barely audible growl, then pushed the door closed. He leaned back against the wall, watching the scene fold out in front of him. As much as he wanted to tear Kol away from Mari, he knew he couldnt and shouldnt. For Mari's sake.

"What're you doing here?" Mari asked him, hands pushing at his biceps in an effort to free herself. "I thought youd be with Davina, or at the compound."

"I told Davina the truth," he said as he set her down again.

"The truth?"

"Of course you did," Klaus sighed, pushing off the wall to sit back on the bed again. He wasnt ready to give up the position he'd gained with Mari as the protector, and the shoulder for her to lean on.

"I told her I loved you, and that I can't make myself stop loving you." He took her small face between his palms. "Please let me come back to your side. Forgive me, Mari."

"I-I..." she stuttered nervously, glancing over at Klaus. She could see the distaste on his face. Mari took a deep, unsteady breath. "I... need time to think." She pulled her face from his grip, then rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her and leaning back against it. Mari knew she couldn't hide from her problems forever, but she most definitely couldn't find any words right then and there.

For a few moments, she could hide in the bathroom and think. She just needed to think.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

Mari stepped out of the bathroom after several minutes. Her eyes went to Klaust first, who was sitting back against the headboard of the bed with his ankles crossed and his arms folded over her chest. He was clearly displeased with the current situation, but she knew well enough he wouldn't complain since he knew it would make things more difficult.

Kol was still standing, pacing even, when she emerged from her hiding space. He paused once he saw her, his arms also folded against his chest. He looked a little pitiful, which made her heart ache a bit. This was a hell of a situation she had gotten herself into, and it wasn't one she knew how to handle. Mari was playing a dangerous game and she knew it.

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked from his position on the bed, turning his head towards her. "Do you need us to leave you alone for a bit?"

"No," she shook her head. "I know what I want to say." Mari inhaled deeply, a slow, steadying breathe that loosened the tight feeling in her chest ever so slightly. "Kol, I can forgive you, but you have to understand something..." She hugged her upper body tightly, nervously. "I love Klaus. He... was there for me after you went back to Davina. I'm not going to let him go."

"I know," Kol said, dropping his head out of shame and disappointment. "I know that, Mari." Klaus had perked up a bit, having not expected her to say that so bluntly. He sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and facing her, his interest peaked.

"So... if you can accept that... and he can accept me and you... maybe we can make this work. The three of us." Her eyes squeezed shut as her brain struggled to understand how in the world she could be saying such a thing. Growing up, she always had a very monogamous mindset. She wanted the one, the forever and only. Mari never wanted to end up like her parents.

"I know it's selfish of me to ask," she continued, exhaling slowly. "I know that... it isn't an ideal situation for either of you, but I can't pretend like I dont have feelings for you both. I can't bring myself to hurt or reject either of you. Maybe I'm some kind of... slut or something." Her cheeks were burning now as she tried to explain herself.

"Don't ever use that word against yourself," Klaus hissed quickly. "You are no such thing, Mari. You are a young woman with a big heart and a lot of affection to give. We took advantage of those things, and we fought for your attention, which you want so selflessly to give to us both."

"It's not entirely selfless," she shrugged, frowning a bit. "I've gone without love or affection for a long time now, and I guess... I let it all go to my head. I can't refuse it because I needed it so badly. Part of me didn't care where it came from at first."

"What should we do, brother?" Kol asked, turning his attention to Klaus. "What say you?"

"I was aware that I would have to share from the beginning. I accepted it then, I accept it now. The question is, do you accept it brother?" Klaus pushed. "When you have a woman so willing to love you and only you, are you willing to share our dearest Mari with your own brother?"

Kol grimaced at the manipulative language Klaus was using. Of course he would bring up Davina. Even though Kol had let her go, or rather Davina let him go, Klaus would always have that to use against him. It seemed to work, too, as Mari turned her gaze away from Kol.

"I want you, Mari," Kol said confidently. "More than anything. No matter what I have to do, or put up with, I won't leave you again. I know I made this promise before, but this time I will not fail you." He glared at Klaus. "I accept it, too."

"Then, I suppose it's settled," Klaus sighed, standing up from the bed. "Mari, it's time you moved into the compound with us. Permanently. You can alternate between our two rooms if you'd like, or have your own. Hayley's room will be available since she lives outside of New Orleans now.".

"But Elijah..."

"Don't worry about Elijah," Kol interrupted her. "Pack your things. We'll return in the morning. All of us. For good." He stepped to her, kissing her forehead gently. "I need to shower if you don't mind, love. Klaus can help you get your things together."

"Okay," Mari nodded, bracing herself for whatever the future held for her. She couldnt possibly know if the decision she made was wrong, or if it would ultimately lead to more pain and suffering for the three of them, but for the moment, she made them both happy. And she was happy. And that had to be enough.

* * *

Klaus carried Mari's bags for her as the three of them walked through the front entrance to the compound. Elijah was coming down the steps as they came in, and he paused to look at them with an expression of curiosity.

"I was wondering where you've been. I had assumed you were with Mari, Klaus, but I expected Kol to be with Davina Claire." He leaned against the railing, putting on arm on the bar and putting his other hand in his suit pocket.

"Mari is moving back in," Kol announced, not really wanting to go through the whole situation with Elijah while Mari was right there. Elijah would have his own opinions, and they were all smart enough to have that discussion away from her. "Is it okay for her to move into Hayley's old room?"

"I suppose so. Is this what you want, Mari?" Elijah asked politely. Mari looked at him briefly, then nodded and dropped her gaze. Her cheeks were a little pink. She knew Elijah probably had a lot of questions she really didnt want to have to answer. "Alright then. Mari, darling, why dont you go upstairs and unpack. Get settled back in." He offered a kind smile, so she did as she was told.

Taking her bags from Klaus, she headed up the stairs, shimmying past him, and disappeared into the room. She closed the door so the brothers could have their privacy. Elijah probably wanted to ask Klaus and Kol all of the questions he had instead of her.

* * *

Kol closed the door to the study once they were all inside. Rebekah had joined them, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Once they came in, she stood, a smile spreading on her face.

"It's so good to see you both," she told them, moving across the room to hug Kol quickly. "I was beginning to wonder if I ever would." She walked to Klaus next, hugging him tightly. "I hear you've been well, Nik. All things considered."

"I'm better now that you're home again," he told her with a smile of his own. She had been cursed for some time, and they had not been able to help her. Luckily for them, in the pursuit of resurrecting Davina, Marcel's dive into dark magic brought him to a solution for Rebekah. Even if Klaus was furious with Marcel, he was grateful for that one good deed.

"Yes, I tried to call you last night, Niklaus, but your phone seemed to be turned off," Elijah frowned, crossing his arms and sitting back against the edge of his desk.

"I was busy," Klaus answered with a slight smirk. Kol grimaced at that, knowing exactly what Klaus was busy with. It bothered him, of course, remembering Mari's shaky voice on the other end of the call, knowing exactly what Klaus was doing.

"And you, Kol? What happened to your phone?"

"It's broken, I'll have to replace it," he grumbled in response.

"Before we celebrate this family reunion, we need to talk about Mari," Elijah continued, conern and disapproval adorning his stern features. "What is it that you two are doing with her exactly? What is she to you?"

"You know what she is," Klaus shrugged. "We needn't waste time with questions with obvious answers, brother. Our baby sister is finally home."

"Elijah says you two are sharing a human girl," Rebekah chimed in. "That's a little inappropriate, don't you think? Not to mention, terribly impermanant."

"I know it's a difficult situation, but we love her," Kol defended himself. "She's the only thing to come along and pull us out of the dark. Isn't that what you wanted, Elijah? For me to heal? To move on?"

"Yes, I wanted you to find happiness, but I had hoped it was with someone less vulnerable. Mari is a young woman with not much more than sixty more years of life if she's lucky. And when you lose her, what will pull you out of the dark then?"

"We won't lose her, then," Klaus shrugged again. He wanted to handle the situation amongst themselves, not with his elder brother involved. Elijah always meant well, but he was a cautious, logical person. When it came to everyone else's lives, he thought with his head more than his heart, even if it was opposite in his own life.

"She's human, Nik," Rebekah sighed. "Death is inevitable."

"Then she won't stay human."

"Klaus," Kol warned, shooting his older brother a glare. Klaus ignored Kol's worried, angry gaze, and instead chose to keep his focus on Elijah.

"If her mortality is the only reason you disapprove, it can be changed," Klaus said calmly. Elijah scoffed a little, shaking his head.

"It is not my only concern. Perhaps an even bigger concern is how this will end with the two of you pining after this woman. The only end I see leads to violence. You two should consider your own relationship before you attempt any relationships with Marigold."

"We have it sorted, Elijah," Kol let out a breath, still thinking deeply about Klaus' casually comments about turning Mari in order to gain Elijah's approval. "Klaus and I have an understanding with each other, as well as Mari."

"Are you really going to share a woman?" Rebekah asked in bewilderment. "You both are most certainly more twisted than you were before. What is it about her that makes her so important that you're willing to share?"

"Timing," Elijah muttered. "They found someone to latch onto after losing the women they loved."

"It's not so simple," Klaus argued, his voice and expression remaining steady.

"Explain."

"I can't," Klaus admitted without shame. "She is pure and simple to understand. Her heart is always on her sleeve, and it's a heart that is much too big for her to carry alone."

"And it has absolutely nothing to do with her slight resemblance to Camille?" Rebekah questioned with a raise of her eyebrow. "Surely you know you're attracted to this girl for that reason. The pretty blond hair, the big doe eyes, the fragile humanity. She even resembles Caroline Forbes a bit, doesn't she?"

"It's not about that either," Klaus huffed. "Can't you two just trust our judgement? We will handle this situation. Mari will always have a choice in every matter. Whether she stays, whether she remains human, whether she wants us or not."

"Like any sane girl would turn either of you down," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Well, I am going to soak in a hot bath for awhile and relax. Dying is never any fun. Good luck, brothers. I hope this works out the way you want it to, but be prepared for the worst. Don't get hurt." She kissed them each on the cheek, then left the study.

"I will monitor the situation closely. If it becomes dangerous at all for any of you, I will step in." Elijah pushed himself off of the desk. "I will not pretend I can tell you who to love and who not to love. But I will always look after this family, and our best interest. I wont let you two destroy each other over some woman."

"You needn't worry about us, Elijah," Kol promised. "We will handle it."

Klaus smiled, "In fact, we already have."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

Mari sank a little lower into the large tub until the water came up over her shoulders. It was warm, comfortable. Klaus had set candles along the edge, and the lighting was as relaxing as the smell of lavender wafting from the bubbles on the surface of the water.

After a few minutes, the bathroom door creaked open and Kol stepped inside. He turned slightly to push the door closed, then walked to the tub. Once there, he sat on the edge, running his fingertips over the surface of the water gently.

"I will not complain that you have chosen to stay with Klaus tonight," he sighed, "but I won't pretend that I haven't missed you, love. I thought I could control my heart, but I was wrong. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't forget what it was like, being with you, holding you, feeling you..."

"You don't have to keep explaining yourself," she muttered, hugging her upper body. The bubbles covered her body, but she didn't hold herself to hide anyways. It was a habit of hers she wished she could break. She always hugged herself when she was nervous or anxious.

"I know," he shrugged his broad shoulders. "I just can't help feeling that I need to make things right again. I hurt you. I broke my vow to you, and in doing so broke the trust I had built with you. I know that you claim to forgive me, but I cannot so easily forgive myself."

"Please, don't," she said softly, sitting up a little until the bubbles just barely concealed her breasts. "I dont want to talk about it anymore, Kol. I dont want every thought I have about you to involve Davina, and I dont want every conversation to involve her either. I know you feel guilty, over what you did to me, and what you did to her. I dont know how to help, but if theres something I can do to make it go away, tell me, and I'll do it."

"It's not you, love," he frowned down at his lap.

"Then please just enjoy the moment," she begged, reaching over to lay her hand over his. "Don't think about the pain anymore." She pushed herself up a little more to get closer to him. Mari grabbed her wet curls in her hand, then pulled them to the side. "Are you hungry?"

"I don't need to feed, love." He turned his head away from her, though it didnt stop her from seeing his eyes darken. Mari leaned up a little more, exposing her bare chest now as she took his face in her hands and brought it back to her.

"You're hungry. You probably haven't fed in a day or two. I'm your donor anyways, so feed." She brushed her thumbs over his cheeks gently, lovingly. Mari smiled, even, to reassure him. Kol nodded quickly, then wrapped one arm around her back, and used his other hand to tilt her head to the side. He bit gently into her throat, then hummed his appreciation as her blood spilled over his parched tongue.

"Take as much as you need," she told him, running her fingers through his hair. Her bare chest was pressed into his tee shirt now, and the cold air on her skin sent goosebumbs up her arms and down her spine. Mari pulled back, but kept her grip on Kol. When he went to pull away, she held on even tighter. Kol let himself be dragged into the tub with her, clothes and all.

"I'm sorry," she grinned once he pulled away to brush his now damp hair from his face. "I was getting cold.

"I suppose I could use a bath anyways," he chuckled, wiping the blood away from her neck. "Though, if you had asked me to join a moment ago, I could have disposed of my clothes."

"No," she shook her head. "I'm naked enough for the both of us." She pulled her knees to her chest. "Some things we have to work towards. It's not about being careful with my body as much as it is being careful with my heart."

"I'll earn your trust again, Mari. I swear it." He ran his hands down her calves slowly, then moved them back up to rest on her knees.

The door opened again, and Klaus entered the room casually. Kol was thankful to be clothed suddenly, since Klaus didnt bother to knock or check. Klaus moved to sit on the edge of the tub on the side that Mari was leaning back against. He stroked her hair gently.

"Mari, I do believe you may have to teach my brother how to bathe. He seems to have forgotten he's supposed to undress first."

"Seems like it," she giggled a little, looking up at Klaus. He bent over to kiss her lips softly, and Kol had to bury the jealousy that rumbled within him. "Im not sure theres enough room for you, Klaus, otherwise Id invite you to the party."

"That's quite alright," he smiled down at her. "My body is meant to be seen by you alone, and I'm not particularly fond of drenched clothing sticking to me. I am fine sitting this one out." Klaus lifted his gaze to Kol. "Brother, I have a proposal."

"What is it, Klaus?"

"In the spirit of proving that we are in this together, with no ugly feelings for one another brewing beneath the surface, if you should so choose, you're welcome to sleep in here at night. My bed is large enough, and Mari in the middle shouldnt take up much space."

"Is that really okay with you?" Mari chimed in, her eyes fixated on Klaus. "I dont want to cause any problems. I know this is... a difficult situation."

"Yes, and while it is not my first choice, I think it is important for us to to show that we intend to make this work." Klaus kept his gaze on Kol, since only his younger brother knew what he was referencing. Neither had told Mari about the disapproving lecture they received from Elijah. Kol nodded his understanding.

"Not tonight. Once I've made right with Mari, I'll accept your offer, brother."

"Do as you please." Klaus trailed his fingers lightly down Mari's bare arm. "I will enjoy my nights alone with her to the fullest."

"Klaus," Mari said softly, kind of as a warning. He couldn't push too far so soon, as she knew that things would not be perfect right from the beginning. It would take time to work out all of the kinks of the relationship.

"It's okay," Kol sighed, pushing his soaked, fully clothed body from the tub. "You two can enjoy each other as much as you'd like. But when the time comes, I want to have time alone with Mari as well. So that I can enjoy our time together."

"Of course," Klaus muttered. "It is fair."

"One step at a time, guys," she added quickly. "We'll take this one step at a time." She kept her knees to her chest, covering her body from view. "For now, can I finish up my bath alone?"

"Yes, love," Kol nodded towards her, snatching up a towel as he moved towards the door. "I'll be down the hall."

"And I'll be in the bedroom," Klaus reminded her, stepping out behind Kol. Once they were both gone, Mari let out a long sigh, wondering what she was getting them all into. This could potentially turn into a mess of a situation, but then again, it could also work out. She hoped for the latter, but she also knew she had to be prepared fr it to go wrong. If she could keep a level head, she could make it through.

* * *

Mari went downstairs in the middle of the night in search of some cold water. She had woken up with a dry, parched throat, and the bottle she had beside Klaus' bed was empty. Slipping out from under his arm carefully, she was able to make her way downstairs.

As she opened the door to the refrigerator, the light illuminated the kitchen enough to reveal Elijah standing in the doorway she'd just come through. He had approached silently, quickly, and it startled her. It took everything in her to keep from yelping in fear.

"Elijah," she breathed, laying a hand over her chest. "You scared me." Mari retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge, then closed it, engulfing herself and Elijah in darkness once again. She stayed perfectly still, watching his silhouette carefully as it lingered in the doorway.

"Marigold, it seems I severely underestimated the impact you would have on my brother. I expected you to be something new for Kol to occupy himself with. Something for him to feed from and entertain himself with for the time being. Somehow, you've managed to capture not only Kol, but Niklaus as well. I'm baffled."

"Elijah, I can't give you an explanation," she shifted uncomfortably, holding the bottle down by her leg. He stepped further into the room, flicking on the light switch as he approached her. She was surprised to find him still wearing a well-tailored suit, even in the middle of the night. He adjusted his sleeves mindlessly,

"I did not ask for one. I am simply making observations. However, you must know that this... odd relationship between the two of you cannot go on any longer. They will end up at each other's throats, and I do not wish to have to separate my brothers because they are foolish enough to fight over a human woman."

"I know you dont think much of me, Elijah. I don't blame you, but... this is something you should talk to them about. It would hurt them if I left. I don't want to do that."

"Yes, well, understand this, Marigold," he said, his voice a little more gentle now. "They are eternal. As you age and wither away with time, they will remain the same. Not to mention the countless enemies that will target you in order to hurt this family. As sweet as you are, Marigold, I cannot help but be worried about the damage you may inadvertently do to my brothers."

"I'm not trying to cause anyone any problems..."

"I am aware that your intentions are pure and romantic in nature, but you must not be naive. I am telling you these things because I hope you will make the intelligent decision before too much damage is done. Tread lightly, Marigold. Stay out of the public eye. Do not encourage jealousy between Kol and Klaus. If you cause them pain, and still refuse to leave, I will remove you myself."

"I understand." She slid past him, moving towards the doorway. She wanted to get away from him, away from the thoughts and worries he was planting in her mind. "Goodnight, Elijah. Get some sleep." She hurried up the stairs, desperate to be in Klaus' arms again, so she could chase away the negative thoughts swirling around in her head.


	28. Chapter 28

**Im so sorry for the super long wait! Things got busy, then I got kinda sick :( i promise i wont wait that long to update again. Hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy the chapter! This story will probably end at 40 chapters so things will pick up soon before the finale! :)**

* * *

Chapter 28:

Mari rushed down the street, her purse swinging wildly against her side as she ran. She had gotten a call, in the middle of the night, from her younger brother. His voice was uneven, shaky even, and he explained how their father had been arrested after a neighbor witnessed him strike their mother in the front yard.

Pushing through the glass doors to the police station, she walked around aimlessly until she found her mother and brother sitting in two chairs outside of an office. Her mom had a bruise under her eye, and it enraged Mari.

"You came," her brother beamed, jumping up to give her a hug quickly. Her mother stayed seated, eyes moving in every direction except for Mari's. It hurt her inside that her mother chose to shun her just as her father had. She tried to understand things from her mom's perspective, but it was hard. She was her mother's first and only daughter, yet she had chosen to cling to old hatred. Witches were supposed to hate vampires, so her mother hated what she had become.

"Of course I came. You told me you needed me." She ruffled her brothers hair lovingly and kissed the top of his head. "I've missed you so much. I tried to come home, but dad chased me away. He told me to never come back."

"He did?" Her brother frowned, imagining the violent ways in which his father likely delivered that message to Mari. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she reassured him. "Im better than I have been in a long time." She had people on her side, powerful people, who cared for and loved her. Mari felt stronger than she had in years. Her father didnt scare her anymore.

"Disgusting," her mother muttered, standing up suddenly. She walked to Mari and reached up. Mari tried to step away from her mothers sudden motions, but her mom caught her collar, tugging it down a little to reveal fang marks along her neck and shoulder. "This is not what I wanted for you."

"Mom," her brother tried to step between them. "Please."

"No, it's fine," she put her hand on her brother's shoulder. "Mom is a little old fashioned. But I hardly think her opinion of the men in my life matters when she refuses to divorce that drunken asshole she's married to." Mari was not usually someone who spoke her mind, but she didnt have to live there anymore. She didnt have to be afraid.

Her mother raised her hand at if she was going to hit Mari, but her hand was stopped before it ever got close by another that extended from behind Mari.

"Well, this is certainly not the way I pictured meeting Marigold's family," Klaus' voice passed by her ear. She turned to look up at him, and he quickly released her mother's hand. Mari's mom quickly stepped back eyes wide, a scowl on her lips, then hurried down the hall away from them.

"Klaus, what're you doing here?" Mari asked, cheeks flushed. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, then turned his attention to the younger boy beside Mari.

"Hello, my name is Klaus," he extended his hand politely. "You must be dear Mari's little brother. She talks about you often."

"Hi," her brother said a little awkwardly, shaking his hand. "You're the vampire, then. The one she went to work for." His mother had ranted and raved so spitefully over Mari's decision to work for the "original family." Their mom had left witchcraft many years ago, but she still told them about it. She told them about all of it, beginning as fairy tales when they were kids, and turning into dark truths as they got older.

"I suppose so, though she is not under employment anymore. She is a part of the family. As are you." Klaus was charming when he wanted to be. He was easy to like when he put on that cocky grin and spoke so elegantly. "If you ever need anything, you know how to find us, I'm sure. We are not hidden."

"I do. Thank you." Her brother smiled a little, and it was clear that he had fallen for that charm, just like she had not too many months before. "For now, I'm just going to look after Mom. As much as I want to see you, Mari, it's probably better for you both if you leave for now."

"Call me soon," Mari pleaded. "Let's get lunch or something when you're not in school. I miss you."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll call," he promised, waving her off. "I better go check on her. Go home. Try not to worry about us too much."

"That's impossible," she sighed, waving goodbye. "Take care. Don't let him get away with anything anymore. Okay?"

"Okay," he nodded.

* * *

Mari was relieved to be home, but she was also very worried about her family. She flopped down on Klaus' bed, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. For awhile now, she had been lost in the flurry of emotions and events that were taking place that she forgot about why she came there to begin with. To protect her family. That's what she wanted.

While she cared less and less about helping her mother who refused to help herself, her brother still needed her. Even if he denied it, she wanted to help him somehow. He refused to leave their mom, however, which was a problem.

"Elijah overheard your phone call," Klaus said as he came into the room behind her. "He was concerned about you being around your father. He has been known to lash out at you." He sat on the bed beside Mari. "Are you alright, love?"

"I am," she sighed. "I'm sorry you had to see that. She wasn't always like that. Over the years, she lost her fight. She absorbed the violence around her, and she just... she submits to it. To him." Mari looked over at Klaus. "Thank you. I'm glad you were there."

"If she wasnt your mother I might have killed her for trying to strike you," Klause frowned. "The desire to protect you is becoming more and more like a primal urge. Instinct, even." He reached over to run his hand over her hair gently. "You don't deserve such abuse."

"I don't have to see them anymore," Mari shrugged, pushing herself upright to sit at his side. "I just have to get my brother out of there, somehow."

"When he turns eighteen, Elijah has a permanent suite with your brother's name on it. We will help him."

"Why does Elijah care so much about helping me when he doesnt want me here?" Mari asked before she could stop herself. Klaus smiled a little, bringing his gaze up to hers.

"He does not blame you, Mari. He does not hate you. He fears for his family, but he respects what we decide. As we have decided to take you in, to be with you, our family accepts your family's problems as our own. We protect our own."

"My parents think you're all monsters," Mari snorted. "She couldnt be more wrong."

"Don't underestimate our wickedness, love," Klaus grinned over at her. "We are not heros, no saints. We have killed many, and will kill more to protect this family. Without remorse. Without hesitation. Being with us is being in danger."

"Somehow I feel safest with you," Mari shrugged her shoulders. "I feel stronger than I used to be. I stood up to my mom today for the first time. I was so excited, I didnt even care if she hit me. I felt like I had finally won."

"I can get rid of the marks on your throat if you wish."

"I don't." She shook her head, "They can stay for awhile. Im not ashamed of what Im doing. I love you, Klaus." Mari laid her hand over his as she leaned up to kiss him softly. "Feeding you is a part of loving you. I want to do it." After a moment, she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor. She threw her legs over his lap, straddling him, then brushed her hair away from her throat.

"Mari, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"Just feed," she said, burying her fingers in the hair on the back of his head. "It's okay."

Klaus kissed the skin of her neck softly before revealing his fangs. He scraped them gently over the skin, to tease her, to see if it would get a reaction from her. He was a little surprised to feel her shiver in his arms, and even more surprised to hear the sigh.

"Mari, have you grown to enjoy this?" He asked, brushing his lips against her throat. "What a naughty, masochistic thing you are." She was breathing heavily now, ragged. He smirked to himself, then bit into her soft flesh as carefully as possible.

Mari wouldnt admit that she liked it, that being close to them, intimate, excited her, even if it involved them drinking her blood. She was all in, belonged entirely to them. Nothing Elijah said, or her parents said, would be enough to convince her she should leave. Klaus and Kol were drugs, and she was addicted, even though she knew that addiction could be deadly.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

Mari hadnt planned to run into Marcel Gerard. If anything, she wanted to avoid him for the rest of het life. However, after they bumped into one another on a downtown street, she somehow ended up being convinced to sit down for a drink with him.

"You dont have to be so nervous," Marcel told her from across the small bar table. He leaned forward on his elbows. "I told you I never wanted to hurt you. It was for the spell. I fed you my blood while you were unconscious. You would have come back after you died."

"That makes it worse somehow," Mari frowned. "You still tried to kill me, Marcel. I thought you and me would be friends. I could have used a friend."

Marcel looked away for a moment, dropping his head and sighing a little. She could tell he felt bad about it, at least a little. However, she wasn't the same timid doormat she used to be. She wouldnt forgive him just because he felt remorse.

"For so long, all I could think about was bringing Davina back. She is like a daughter to me, and Elijah and Freya took her away from me. They let her disappear to save their own skins. She was a kid. Shes still just a kid."

"I get it, Marcel," Mari told him, her hands fidgeting anxiously in her lap. Surely he wouldn't attack her in broad daylight. At least, she hoped he wouldnt, but she couldnt stop that feeling of fear in her gut. "What do you want from me?" Mari asked bravely, still running on the confidence she got from standing up to her mother.

"I guess I wanted to say sorry," Marcel shrugged, leaning back. His eyes met hers, and she quickly turned her gaze away. "Mari, Im not going to compel you. I have Davina back now. I dont have a reason to hurt you."

"Forgive me if that's not enough to make me trust you again," she muttered, keeping her eyes focused on the table.

"You're with Kol now," he said suddenly, as if that was the actual reason he wanted to talk. "Davina told me what happened. He left her for you. Klaus must be disappointed."

"He's not," Mari shifted uncomfortably. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Davina has cried a lot since Kol left."

"Well, she can't blame him," Mari sighed. "He wanted to go back to her, but his heart wasnt in it. Forcing himself to stay wouldve only hurt everyone involved even more. I hate that he hurt her, but he didnt deserve to be trapped."

"He wouldn't have been trapped," Marcel scoffed. "Davina let him go willingly. Because she understands. Now what I dont understand is how in the hell you think you can keep both of those monsters on a leash without them turning around and biting you."

Mari lifted her head to stare at him, brows furrowed.

"Why does my relationships with them matter to you?" She pushed back from the table. "My love life isn't your concern, Marcel."

"No, it's not. Im warning you as a friend from the past. Trying to be with both of them is going to get someone hurt. Maybe it'll be you. Maybe itll be one of them, but either way, it's inevitable." Marcel picked up the glass of whiskey in front of him, taking a sip. "They dont like each other enough to share a woman. Not to mention its a little messed up, don't you think? To sleep with two brothers."

"Do you still care about Klaus?" Mari asked, watching his expression for a reaction. Marcel paused, face twitching slightly. Mari let out a breath. "You do. You're worried about him. That's what this is." She smiled a little. "He's still family to you."

"He's nothing to me."

"Then why are you worried that he'll get hurt?"

"Im not worried."

"You are," Mari pushed. "You think Im going to choose Kol over him, and that it's going to break his heart." Marcel leaned forward again, incredibly close this time.

"You dont know what he's like when he gets betrayed," he whispered angrily. "He loses it, Mari. That compound will become a warzone. If you hurt him, all hell breaks loose. For some reason he actually fell for you. And you want Kol."

"I want them both," she shrugged her shoulders. "I wont pick one or the other. Id sooner just leave the compound like Elijah wants."

"Maybe you should." Marcel stood, then straightened his jacket. "You're going to either get hurt or do the hurting. Either way, this situation doesnt end well. I liked you, Mari. I still do. So take my advice or dont. Up to you." He left, then, and Mari couldnt help but wonder what he really cared about. What was it that really bothered him?

* * *

Kol noticed the pensive look on her face when she walked in. Something was obviously on her mind, but he didnt say anything. He felt as if he still had to earn that trust back that he lost when he left. It wasnt his place, for the moment, to pry.

"Rough day, love?" He called down to her from the railing abovethe courtyard. She looked up, blond curls falling back over her shoulder. She smiled a little, then fixed her glasses on her nose in a way that reminded him just how cute she was.

"Im fine," she lied, and he knew it would be stupid of him to push any further. Mari made her way towards the steps to join him upstairs, so he turned to her and leaned on the railing with his elbow. "Is Klaus home?"

"Not at the moment. He stepped out with Elijah on family business," Kola answered, keeping the bit of hurt that she caused by asking for Klaus immediately out of his expression. "I figured we could use some alone time anyways. Don't you agree, darling?"

Mari nodded slowly, "Okay. What did you have in mind?" He couldnt help himself anymore. He wanted that spot back in her heart again. He wanted to feel close.

"Anything you want," he told her, reaching up to brush her hair from her face, tucking it away behind her ear and resting his hand on her pale cheek. "Just say it, and that's what we'll do. Whatever I have to do to make you smile again."

"How about a movie?" She asked, leaning into his touch. She lifted a hand to lay it over his, though she made no move to remove his hand. "We can curl up in your bed and watch movies until Klaus gets home. Then maybe we can all get dinner together. Or something."

"Thats not a bad idea," he grinned. She reacted well to his touch, and that gave him much more confidence. Maybe she really had forgiven him, and all he had to do was forgive himself. Maybe things would be alright after all. He hoped so, oh how he hoped so.

"Okay, then," she grabbed his hand with both of hers, tugging him towards his bedroom. "Come on. Let's find a scary movie to rent."

"Why a scary one?"

"I like scary movies," she shrugged. "Plus, if I get scared, dont you want me to jump into your arms? Hide my face against your chest. Cling to you." She was bouncing on her heels, beaming now as she pulled him towards the bedroom, walking backwards so she could stare up at him. She was so cute like that, when she was happy about something.

"Well, when you explain it like that, I suppose that does sound quite lovely. Horror movie it is." Things felt good, for the first time since he left to be with Davina. She was letting him back in, and he was grateful for it. If she could love him as much or more than she loved Klaus, he would be happy, content. He just wanted her to love him.

* * *

 **Sorry this one is so short! Theres a lot thats going to happen in the next one and i wanted it to happen all together instead of starting it in this chapter. So next chapter will be long lol hope you enjoyed anyways! Thanks for reading :)**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Kol had finally gotten her trust back over the next two weeks. She started to settle back into him again, to believe in him again. It was a relief, after so long of wondering if he had ruined their relationship entirely. If he was being honest with himself, he wouldn't have blamed her after his hasty return to Davina's side, despite the budding relationship with Mari at the time.

The only downside, of course, was having to share her with Niklaus. She had grown closer to him, while Kol had been gone. In that time, she depended on him, and that dependence didnt go away after Kol returned to her side.

Mari often wanted Klaus to go with them whenever Kol wanted to make plans. She slept in Klaus' bed more often than not. However, it was getting better slowly, gradually, and he had hope that things would go back to how they were before.

The problems had not ended, though; they only changed. As Mari got closer to Kol again, Klaus started to feel jealous. It didnt help that Kol sometimes intentionally interrupted moments that Klaus had alone with Mari. As much as he promised he could handle it, Kols deliberate attempts to get Mari alone were frustrating him.

Things boiled over one night so badly that it disrupted the entire compound.

* * *

Klaus hummed his appreciation of her beauty, admiring the gentle curves of her body as she stood before him in nothing but her underwear. He stepped closer to her, his hands gravitating to her mostly exposed hips so he could draw her closer.

"You are a delicious little thing," he said in a sort of hungry growl. He bent slightly to wrap his arms around the back of her legs, just under her rear. Klaud hoisted her up in his arms, looking up at her with a smug grin. She was blushing, her normally pale cheeks flushed with a light pink that only made him crave her more.

"Are you hungry?" She asked, bracing her hands against his shoulders. He nodded, then spun her around to drop her back on the bed. Klaus hovered above her with every intent to torment and tease the poor girl until she was begging him for me. He had plans, devious plans, and just thinking of the things he'd do to her got him excited.

His fangs slid from his gums, all too eager to sink into her soft flesh and taste the delectable blood that moved under the surface. As he was leaning down to take a bite of his little pastry, the door flung open, and Kol was instantly at her side.

Klaus sat back, frowning over at Kol. Kol smirked over at him, then looked down to Mari, who had crossed her arms now to cover her bare chest.

"Mari, love, Im absolutely parched," he complained in typical Kol fashion. Mari sat up slowly, looking at Klaus first, before turning to Kol. She kept her arms over her breasts.

"Um, o-okay," she stuttered out reluctantly. She turned her body towards his, tilting her head to the side to offer up her neck. Kol snaked his arms around her lower back, pulling her against him and biting down on her shoulder quickly.

As he fed, Kol glanced up at Klaus, holding his gaze for a long moment. Klaus wasnt sure if Kol was trying to be an annoyance, or if he himself was as jealous as Klaus had become. Either way, Klaus had had enough.

He stood, grabbed Kol by his upper arm, and yanked him away from Mari, unintentionally causing Kol to scrape her shoulder with his teeth. Mari winced, hand flying up to grab the stinging little scratched and look at Klaus in confusion and concern.

"Excuse me, darling, I need to have a word with my brother." Klaus gripped Kols shoulder tighter, and within an instant, they vanished.

* * *

Klaus shoved Kol back into the railing once they were outside the door. He stalked up to him furiously, standing about a foot away from him and crossing his arms.

"Must you always interrupt us, brother?" Klaus demanded, anger obvious in his gaze. Kol snorted at that, leaning back against the rail and shrugging his shoulders.

"I was under the impression that this was an equal relationship. However, it seems that you have much more time alone with Mari than I."

"Don't be a greedy child," Klaus growled lowly. "Mari decides where she goes and who she goes with. It's not my fault you ruined the relationship you once had with her by going back to that silly little witch."

"Watch your tongue!" Kol snapped, lunging forward to grab Klaus by his shirt with both hands. "Do not drag Davina into this. Do not insult her. She has done nothing to deserve harsh words from the likes of you."

"The likes of me? How should I interpret such words from my own brother? As I hear them, I can only thing you've grown to resent me. Is that true? Do you resent me, little brother? Or do you just resent the fact that my bed is where Mari prefers to be?"

"You are the reason this isn't working!" Kol shouted, shoving Klaus back as hard as he could, causing Klaus' back to slam into the wall, which caught the attention of Elijah downstairs. "You want her all to yourself just as much as I do!"

"The difference is that she chooses to be alone with me," Klaus hissed angrily. "You have to insert yourself to feel validated by her. I may desire alone time with her, but Ive never taken it away from you to get it."

"You lie. You most certainly have."

"What is going on in here?" Elijahs voice came from below them..Kol turned, and Klaus stepped up to the railing to look over.

"Nothing to concern yourself with. Kol is only being a needy infant," Klaus said. That was the last straw for Kol. He tackled his brother, snapping the railing with the force of his lunge and causing them both to go over and hit the ground below.

Elijah moved quickly to drag Kol away from Klaus, but it didnt seem to stop the altercation. Klaus pounced on Kol, snatching him from Elijahs grasp. They might have torn each other apart if Freya hadnt intervened.

She recited a spell as she entered the room, and Klaus and Kol collapsed into unconsciousness. She looked to Elijah for an explanation, but all he offered was,

"Go. Ill handle it."

* * *

Mari yelped as the door flung open and Elijah appeared in the room. She was still wearing only a pair of black lace underwear and nothing else. As she realized who it was, she quickly brought her arms up to cover her chest.

Elijah blinked at the sight for a moment, an impure thought crossing his mind briefly nefore he quickly turn around to focus his gaze away from her. Mari quickly grabbed the sheet from Klaus' bed and brought it up to cover herself.

"I warned you of this, Marigold," Elijah said sternly. "I knew this is where your three man relationship would end. I do not wish to see my brothers fight over you any longer. While they are asleep, I want you to leave. Pack your things. I will set you up in an apartment far from here. Your rent will be paif, and your brother may live with you, as long as you swear to stay away. And do not contact them."

"I can't... see them anymore?" She asked, her voice wavering. Elijah turned to look at her, notcing the tears welling in her eyes. "Elijah, I care about them. How do I... I dont want to."

"You must," he demanded quietly. "Listen to me, Marigold." She clutched the sheets tighter to her bare chest. "If you truly care for them, you must understand why you need to leave. They were going to hurt one another. Now, I do not mean to be cruel. I know it is not easy to say goodbye to loced ones. But you must. I will only ask once before I remove you myself. And if I do that, I will also take all memories of them from you."

It sounded brutal, even if she understood his intentions. He cared for his brothers more than he cared for Mari of course because they were his family. She couldn't ask him not to, as it would be unreasonable. She was a guest, if anything, and he was terminating her invitation to stay.

"Dont... Dont take my memories of them. Please. At least let me have that." She sniffed, pulling her glasses from her face to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her small frame was shaking now, and Elijah almost felt guilty for being so stern. However, he knew it was the only way to ensure she would leave. "Do I... have to go?"

"Yes." Elijah straightened his tie mindlessly, then cleared his throat and turned his gaze to the wall beside him. "Im afraid so. Otherwise, I will force you to go. My brothers... they cannot handle this arrangement. I let them try, for the sake of their happiness, but they are much too selfish. It isn't your fault, Mari, but you are the only one who can fix this problem they have created."

"But I... love them," she whimpered, more tears replacing the ones she wiped away. "Elijah, I love them so much."

"Yes, I know, but sometimes love requires sacrifice. This is the sacrifice you must make for them out of love." He walked back to her door, but paused. "Move quickly. You must be gone before they wake and try to stop you." With that, he left and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Mari cried the whole time she packed, but even though all she wanted to do was collapse and wallow, she knew she had to hurry and leave as Elijah had commanded, lest he force her out and take her memories from her.

Once she had finished packing, she dragged her things out to the taxi that Elijah called for her. He helped stuff her belongings into the trunk, then handed her an evelope with the words "my apologies" etched neatly on the front in fancy cursive writing.

"Be safe, Marigold," he said softly, opening the cab door for her politely. She stared at him for a moment longer, her eyes pleading, then she climbed in. Elijah shut the door and walked away, forcing himself not to look back, or to let his empathetic side take over. His family had to come first, no matter what.

Mari watch sorrowfully as the compound disappeared behind the buildings the taxi passed. She wondered how Kol and Klaus would react, or if they would come looking for her. Part of her hoped they did, but the other part knew it would be better for them both if they let her go. Without her, they wouldn't be angry with each other, and they wouldnt fight. It was the only thing she had to cling to, the thought that she was doing it for their sake.

Still, she would be lying to herself if she didnt admit that she hated it. She hated the thought of never seeing them again. Thinking of all the lonely, empty days ahead only brought more tears to her eyes. It was impossible not to cry. Mari felt like she was losing everything, her home, her friends, and the loves of her life. She would have given anything to be able to stay with them, but it wasnt possible. She was causing them too much pain.

* * *

 **So SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY. I actually ended up rewriting the chapter which is why it took so long :( im sorry guys. Hope you enjoyed anyways! Ill update soon :)**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Mari never wanted to leave the compound, but she didn't seem to have much of a choice. Elijah had, on more than one occasion, told her he would remove her himself if he had to. Before meeting the Mikaelson's, she was a timid girl and not much of a fighter.

Even though she had been that way almost all of her life, it felt somehow wrong of her to walk away from the two men she loved most without fighting at least a little to stay. Then again, it wasn't smart to pick a fight with Elijah and Freya, the two people who wanted her gone the most.

She entered the apartment, taking note of all of the boxes that had arrived before her. Elijah spared no expense when he had everything shipped to her new place, the place he purchased for her. Some of the boxes contained clothes that didn't belong to her before. The price tags had been removed, but Mari knew they had to be expensive.

It was nice of him to send her away so well, but no amount of new clothes or fancy furniture was going to fill the void left in her heart. She loved them, even if it was wrong, even if it was dangerous. Nothing could change that.

Her cellphone rang in her purse, so she quickly dug it out. The moment she had been dreading for some time had finally arrived. Klaus' name lit up her screen.

Mari fought back tears as she clicked the button on the side to silence her phone. He wouldn't give up easily regardless, but if she actually spoke to him, it would be all the more difficult to get him to let her go. Klaus was ridiculously stubborn when his mind was set on something. Elijah warned her before she left not to answer his calls, no matter how many there were.

She sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall, then ventured further into the apartment with her suitcase to begin unpacking. Mari needed to do something, anything, to distract herself from the harsh reality of the situation. It hadn't quite hit her yet that she was never supposed to see them again, and she wasn't ready for it to hit.

* * *

"Tell me where she is, Elijah, or so help me-"

"You'll what? Leave me daggered in a coffin for another century?" Elijah raised a brow at Klaus, looking across his desk at him. He leaned back in his chair. "Believe it or not, I have your best interest in mind. Mari is causing more trouble than she's worth."

"Speak of her with such disdain again, and I'll rip out your tongue," Klaus growled angrily, slamming his hands down on Elijah's desk. Of course, Elijah knew Klaus how no intentions of harming him. He was upset, desperate even. That was all.

"Please, Niklaus, try to understand that your family is more important than some perishable human woman," Elijah frowned. "When she is long dead and buried, it is only your family you will left. Kol is a part of that family, and I will not have you two ripping each other to shreds over some girl."

"Some girl?" Klaus almost snarled.

"Yes, Niklaus. A girl. I know she's a young, pretty thing, but she is just a girl. There will be many more for you to conquer in the future, I can assure you. Lost love is painful, but it is something you always have and always will recover from." Elijah stood up from his desk chair and straightened his tie. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make."

As soon as he was gone, Klaus stormed up the stairs to the bedroom Mari had been staying in. As he expected, Kol was already there, yanking open every drawer and ripping out every paper in hopes of finding something, anything, that might tell them where she went.

"There's nothing," Kol groaned in frustration, tearing a drawer from its brackets and throwing it across the room. It shattered and splintered into wooden pieces against the wall. "How dare he send her away against her will! How dare he take her from us."

"We'll find her, brother. Elijah thinks she is some thing to easily replace, but he's wrong." Klaus walked over to Kol, grabbing his younger brother by the shoulder to halt him. "Listen, brother. When we find her, and we bring her home, we must prove to Elijah that we can handle this situation with her. We cannot fight anymore. I fear what he may do if he feels he has no other choice."

"Elijah wouldn't kill Mari," Kol grimaced. "He isn't a monster."

"We're all monsters, Kol," Klaus argued back. "Every last one of us. If he deems her a threat to this family, there is no telling what he may do. We cannot make this mistake again. We will find her, and we will keep her close, but we cannot fight again. Not over her."

"Fine. First, we must find her."

"Someone else must know where she's gone. Elijah probably paid for a place, or at least paid for a bus ticket or plane ticket. There should be financial records somewhere that might point us in her direction," Klaus noted, dropping his hand from Kol's shoulder.

"Shall I raid his desk then?"

"Perhaps that is the best place to start," Klaus nodded. "I'll see if I can press his cellular provider for records of any calls he made to real estate agents or moving companies."

"Call me if you find anything of use," Kol told him, then vanished from sight.

* * *

Mari let out a little grunt of annoyance as she struggled to lift the television onto the stand. All of the furniture, excluding her bedroom set, had been sent by Elijah. Unfortunately, she was left alone to rearrange and set it all up.

She was a petite woman, with very little muscle mass to put to use. Mari was undoubtedly struggling, as she had been all day, but like most things, she managed to get it done. Once the television was on the stand, she began to plug it all in.

It wasn't a bad life that had been given to her. If she hadn't been forced to give up the loves of her life, then it would be the perfect life. Once everything was ready, and she was sure she was safe and really alone, she planned to bring her brother to the apartment, too. Elijah had purchased a two bedroom, two bath apartment for that reason.

The thought of having her little brother with her, safe and happy, made things a little bit easier to deal with. Mari knew the universe was not kind enough to let her have her cake and eat it, too. She would always have to settle with one happy thing or another.

In this case, she finally had the means and freedom to help herself and her brother, but she lost two of the most important people in her life. She lost the men she loved.

She was just about to cry and break down in frustration when there was a knock at her door.

Mari was more afraid than anything. No one should know where she was, except for Elijah and Freya. Neither of them had any reason to drive out there to see her, so it couldn't have been them. Besides, Elijah would have called first.

She timidly made her way to the front door, wishing she was more capable of defending herself than she really was. Mari stood on her toes to look out through the peephole in hopes of seeing who was out there.

Her heart began to thud rapidly in fear when she saw him.

"You can't be here," she called through the door, keeping the lock in place, not that it would stop him. Her only saving grace was that they had to be invited it.

"Mari, darling, we've searched for you all bloody day," Kol huffed back at her. "Just open the door and invite us in."

"Elijah told me-"

"I don't give a damn what Elijah said," Klaus' voice reached her next. "Open the bloody door, or I'm going to kick it in."

Mari stepped to the side quickly and yanked the door open. She stayed on her side of the threshold, where they couldn't reach her. Her glasses made her already wide eyes look bigger as she looked out at them.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is," she whined. "Elijah made me promise I wouldn't speak to either of you, and that I wouldn't go back with you."

"Mari, he cannot stop us from seeing you," Kol tried to reassure her. "Nothing on this godforsaken planet could keep us from you."

"I promised..."

"To hell with your promise," Klaus shook his head. "We made no such promise. You can tell us to leave all you'd like, but it isn't going to happen. You're our darling Marigold, our precious flower. We aren't letting you go that easily."

Mari hesitated. Elijah would be furious if she let them in, but her heart begged her to say the words. She needed them, wanted them. Their sweet words only made it worse. She sucked in a deep breath, then threw caution to the wind with two little words.

"Come in."

* * *

 **A/N: Whoa it's been a long time. I hit a bit of a rough patch lol, which honestly I'm still in. Sometimes the universe just likes to make people suffer. But it's getting better, slowly. I started college again, which sucks, but hey summer is coming up soon, and I can write a lot more :)**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter isn't great, but I gotta get back into the flow of the story :) I wanna update more often now. I missed you guys! Anyways, if you're still reading, thank you, and I'm so sorry. Look forward to more soon!**

 **Also, sorry for any typos! I'm still writing on my phone :(**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

 _He caressed_ _her soft flesh with the tips of his fingers, leaving a trail of goosebumps along her spine. She squirmed under his touch oh so delectably, her lips parting in a way that made him want to kiss her. So he did. He leaned into her, pressing her further into the mattress under her stomach. His thumb turned her head back just enough to allow him to taste those pretty plump lips of hers._

 _"Marigold," he growled her name. "I'm going to go mad if I don't taste you."_

 _"Then taste me."_

 _He dragged the strap of her pretty little dress down her shoulder, then buried his fangs deep into her skin. She moaned in response, squirming even more, so much so that he had to use his body to hold her down. It must have hurt her, at least a little._

 _"I must feel you. Inside of you. Marigold..." He sat back, using both hands to pull her hips up from the mattress. His slender fingers worked to carefully push her dress up to her waist, which gave him access to what he really wanted. "Let me in, Marigold."_

 _"I invite you... Elijah." Her words were more than enough to spur him on. Elijah gripped her hips in his large hands, then filled her with as much as her little body could take._

* * *

Elijah broke out of his slumber, then jolted upright. Certainly he had not dreamed of Mari in such a way. Was his mind betraying him purposefully to punish him for taking her away from his brothers? Yet, it seemed to be more than his mind betraying him. His body was as alert and aroused as it would be if he was in bed with a woman.

But he was in bed alone. He had been alone in bed for some time, since Hayley was staying out of the city with Hope. Perhaps that was all it was. A mixture of his concern over the situation with Mari and his longing for Hayley. Maybe his mind just muddied those two feelings together and created an abomination of a dream.

He was sweating, and his pants were annoyingly tight against his member. He let out a growl, then threw his pillow across the room with enough force to knock a painting from the wall. Elijah could not have those kinds of thoughts about Mari, nor should he. It wasn't as if he had any romantic feelings for her. His heart was indifferent to her, except for a bit of softness that comes from a sort of acquaintanceship.

Elijah ultimately decided it must have been his guilt that was plaguing him. Such a raw emotion needed to be address, so that it might leave him alone, especially while he slept. He wanted no more dreams of Mari, so he decided to pay her a visit to apologize at the very least.

* * *

Klaus couldn't help the smile that blossomed on his face as he watched Mari struggle a bit to hang one of his paintings. He had given it to her because she was the muse that inspired his, his broken little angel. Mari wanted to hang it in her new apartment, and she insisted on doing it herself. Only, she wasn't quite tall enough.

"Allow me," Kol finally intervened, when she seemed to become flustered. He lifted it for her easily, then set it in place on the hooks Klaus hammered in for her. Mari turned back with a happy grin once it was in place.

"I love it, Klaus."

"I'm glad, darling." She was so pleased with the painting, it made Klaus want to paint another. This one should capture her smile, he thought to himself, that beautiful, bright smile.

"You're very talented," she told him as she skipped over to flop down in his lap. Mari was feeling quite playful that day, from what the brothers could see. She was full of energy and happiness. It infected them like a disease.

"I have talents of my own," Kol pouted a little. He scooped her up from Klaus' lap, into his arms, and Klaus made no move to protest. They were supposed to work on things, to make it right. Neither of them wanted to be separated from Mari again. Next time, Elijah might remove her memories for good, then the love she held in her heart would vanish. No, it couldn't happen; they had to behave.

Mari giggled cutely as Kol nuzzled into her neck. She squirmed in his arms, crying about being ticklish, not that it stopped Kol. He liked the sound of her laughter too much to stop.

It was such a beautiful moment. Everyone was so happy, that a sudden feeling of dread struck Klaus. Fate loved to take away all that he held dear, and it especially loved to do it when everything was perfect. It was all too perfect.

As if Fate wanted to prove him right, a sudden vibration in his pocket disturbed the picture perfect moment. Kol loosened his grip on Mari and let her slide to the ground. She padded over on her bare feet, tilting her head quizzically. They all expected it to be Elijah, but it was worse. Much worse.

Klaus listened to Marcel carefully, then hung up the phone. His smile faded and warped into a harsh scowl that made Mari anxious. She didn't like it when he made that face.

"What is it?" Kol asked elder brother.

"There is a witch rebellion in the quarter. Marcel was trying to squash it, but he is apparently too caught up in consoling a teenager to bother being competent. Now he requires our assistance. I'm tempted to refuse."

"Klaus," Mari said his name gently. She laid her hand over his, then dropped down onto the couch beside him. "You should go."

"Why? After all he has does, Mari, I-"

"Klaus," she said a little more firm than before. "He cares about you still. Marcel still cares about you, and he's asking for your help. He must really need it if he is able to put his pride aside like that. You shouldn't refuse him."

"Your heart is too big, Mari," Kol complained with a frown. "His battle with the witches has nothing to do with our family. Freya is a witch."

"I'm not saying you should help him crush the witches in the quarter," Mari quickly corrected herself. "I just meant maybe... maybe it's worth making sure he's okay. Don't you think?"

The two Mikaelsons pondered on that for a moment. Neither were in the mood to kill, not after having such a wonderful, peaceful day with Mari. Then again, Klaus didn't want to risk Marcel's life, even if he was angry with him. He was a son to Klaus once, and maybe he always would be, if only a wayward son.

"I concede," Klaus sighed. "Mari's right. We should pay him a visit, make sure he keeps his head a little while longer."

"I shall accompany you, but once we know he is safe, I am leaving," Kol grumbled. "I'm coming home to our Marigold."

"I'll be fine," she reassured them with a soft smile. "I still have some unpacking I can do. Just promise to he careful. You both have to come home when it's all said and done."

"Of course," Klaus sighed. "We will always come home to you."

"Good. I'll always be here to come home to."

* * *

Elijah cleared his throat, then straightened his tie. He wasn't sure why he felt so anxious, though he hid it well from his facial expression. If he was to face her, he could not let his stoic expression falter. She could not see that she made him nervous in that moment.

After sucking up his pride, Elijah lifted a hand to knock at her door. It took a few moments, but soon he heard her little bare feet crossing the wooden floor. A lock clicked, then the door swung open.

Mari stood there in shorts that covered the bare minimum and a black tank top. Her hair was thrown up in a bun, and stray strands fell around her face in golden waves. She looked so entirely domestic, like a piece of the kind of life he longed for. Only, she seemed afraid.

"Elijah. What are you doing here?"

"Have they found you?" He asked first. Elijah had not seen or heard from his two younger brothers in a couple of days. Of course, the most likely reason was that they were searching for or spending time with Mari.

"Elijah, I know I promised-"

"I am not angry at you, Marigold," Elijah promised. Somehow, just saying her name brought back the memory of the dream that plagued him the night before. "You did as I asked you to. You left, even though it hurt. You cannot control my brothers anymore than I."

Her head dropped, eyes fixing on the ground in shame. She looked so utterly dejected that he was certain it was guilt that caused him to dream of her. It wracked through him in that moment.

"May I come in, Mari?" Elijah asked. If he fixed things between him and Mari, he was certain that he would never dream of her again. "I would like to say a few things."

She hesitated for a moment, just staring at her own feet. When she lifted her head and pushed her glasses back up her nose, he was almost sure she was going to refuse him. Luckily, she nodded her head instead.

"I invite you, Elijah."

 _I invite you... Elijah._

Why did she have to word it like that? She spoke those exact words when she visited him in his sleep, and the situation suddenly felt like a waking nightmare. Elijah cleared his throat, then stepped into her little apartment.

"I came to apologize, mostly. I feel as though I may have been to harsh, too quick to push you out. It was never your fault that my brothers developed feelings for you. I should not have punished you for their... disagreement." He looked around at the progress she made in making the apartment her own. Elijah noticed one of Klaus' paintings on her wall.

"I don't hold it against you, Elijah. You're doing what you think is best. Sometimes, that's all we can do." She offered him a polite small, then returned to the task she had been working on before he knocked on her door.

Elijah sent a new set of dishes with the rest of the furniture she moved in wish. Mari was washing each dish by hand to make sure they got clean enough. Elijah continued to look around the house, but his steps halted when he heard a crash in the kitchen where Mari was working on the dishes.

"Damn it," she winced. Elijah smelled the blood before he even took a step towards the kitchen. It flooded his senses, rippling through him like a current that pulled forth every buried desire within him. He growled softly, then ventured towards the kitchen.

Mari was crouched on the floor over a scattered pile of broke porcelain. One of the dishes apparently slipped from her hands, and a plate, it seemed, shattered against the floor. While picking up the pieces, it appeared that Mari cut open her palm right by where her thumb attached to her tiny hand. Blood dripped down to her wrist.

"I'm so sorry," she whined. "I know these dishes are new."

"It's quite alright," he breathed. Elijah bent to grab her by her arm. With ease, he pulled her up to her feet. He took her hand in his, turning it over to leave her fresh wound facing up, facing him. The blood was shiny and dark against her pale skin. It taunted him, called to him.

"Elijah."

He didn't even hear her say his name. His own blood seemed to pulse in his ears in perfect rhythm with his heart. Everything went quiet, except for the crimson running down her arm that practically screamed at him. He should have fed that morning. It was a mistake to come see her while he was hungry. What was wrong with him?

Something in him caved. Elijah was usually the best at impulse control, but every fiber of his being ached to taste her. His head lowered to meet her palm, and his tongue captured the drop of blood as it felt. He followed it up to her palm with his lips, then dug his fangs into her little hand.

"Elijah!" She yelped in pain as she attempted to jerk her hand back. It was futile; he was latched onto it by his sharpened teeth.

He backed her into the nearest wall to give himself more leverage against her. Elijah wasn't done tasting her. She was so sweet, so addicting. Her blood tasted better than any of the donors back at the compound. Mari was the sweetest treat, and he was not full.

When she started to push at his chest with the hand he didnt have in his clutches, Elijah's free hand snagged her by the wrist. He quickly pinned it back to the wall, giving her nothing else to fight with but her legs. Only, he liked it when she squirmed. It reminded him of that bloody dream.

"You're hurting me!" She cried, and that was enough to snap him out of it. Elijah jerked himself backwards, tearing his fangs from her flesh. Mari whimpered, then shrunk back against the wall as much as she could. Her bleeding hand was pressed as close to her chest as she could hold it.

"Marigold... I'm so sorry." Elijah licked his lips, a last taste of her oh so sweet blood. "I should have fed myself sooner. I did not mean to hurt you, I swear it."

"Please leave," she panted, eyes watery and wide with fear. "Please."

Elijah didn't need to be asked twice. He vanished before she even had time to let a single tear slide down her cheek.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Mari stared down at her hand where Elijah's two puncture marks remained. They decorated her palm, just under her thumb, with purple and red. The whole area was a little sore, but nothing she wasn't used to. It wasn't like Klaus couldn't get a little rough with his bites at times. Only, this wasn't Klaus. It was Elijah.

She still wasn't sure what to think or feel about the situation. For so long, it seemed like Elijah hated her. Maybe he still did, but she never saw him lose control like that before. He all but turned her out while he fed, as if he couldn't hear her whining at all.

When she heard a knock at her door, she felt a little nervous. Surely, Elijah wouldn't be returning so soon, and it was unlikely that it was Klaus or Kol. The latter called her that morning to let her know they were busy "cleaning up Marcel's mess." He didn't sound too happy either, which made her worry a little for them.

Mari got up from the sofa, then slowly stepped towards the door. She pulled it open, holding her hand down by her side to hide the bite in case it was Klaus or Kol, but it was not either of them. Nor was it Elijah.

Her mother stood there, her brow furrowed and eyes watery. When she saw Mari, she took a deep breath, then stepped forwards to hug her tightly.

"Marigold, I am so sorry."

"For what, Mama?" Mari asked, flinching from her touch a little. Her mother had all but ruined their relationship, and she wasn't comfortable hugging her so affectionately. She didn't deserve Mari's affections.

"My past. Mari, all of this that is happening to you now... it's my fault." She leaned back to take Mari's hands into hers, but Mari jerked her injured hand away. Her mother was quick to notice, so she pulled it back to examine it. "This," she sighed down at her daughter's wounds. "This is my fault, Marigold. I did this to you."

"What are you talking about?" Mari pulled her hand back, then turned to walk back to her couch. She wasn't in any mood to deal with her emotionally unstable mother. Not when she had so much else on her mind.

"When I was young, I was involved with the witches. You know that," her mother began explaining, wringing her hands together. "But you don't know the whole truth. I didn't even know the whole truth until today."

"What truth?"

"I'm telling you this... because you cant possibly hate me anymore than you already do," her mother exhaled slowly. "When I found out I was pregnant with you... my coven thought it would be the perfect opportunity to perform a blood spell that could help end the war with the vampires for good. But... it required so much blood... infant blood..."

"You were going to sacrifice me?" Mari scoffed, staring up at her mother in bewilderment. "Your own unborn child?"

"Mari, I never wanted to hurt you," her mother insisted. "Our leader, she... She promised it would be worth it. That my future children would live long, free lives because of my sacrifice. See... she couldn't get pregnant herself. It had to be one of us."

"What did you do, Mama?"

"I ran. I took you, and I ran. I hid with your father, but they eventually found me. When I refused to give you up for sacrifice, they all got so angry. They said I was abandoning my people, and that I was a deserter to the war." Her mother began crying. "So she punished me."

Mari contemplated what that could possibly mean for a moment. She never interacted with witches much, so she wasn't sure what could have been done to punish her mother. Obviously, Mari was born just fine, so they couldn't have hurt her or her mother too badly.

"How did they punish you?"

"By cursing you, Marigold."

"Me?" Mari didn't know about any curse, nor could she think of any way she even seemed to be cursed. What could her mother possibly mean by that?

"Yes. They wanted to make sure that neither you or I could ever escape the war they were fighting. She wanted me to be afraid of vampires for the rest of your life, so she cursed you. That's why you are in the situation you are now. Because you smell so sweet to them, and you taste like candy. That's your curse. You're a walking pastry for those filthy bloodsuckers."

It was hard to believe. Part of Mari thought she might just be telling her things to plant the idea in her head that Kol and Klaus didnt really care about her, that it was all part of the curse. She could have believed that if her mother wasn't crying in front of her.

"She cursed me by making me vampire bait?" Mari frowned.

"You don't even remember some of the things you endured as a child. There was more than one attack, Marigold," her mother added. "I made you forget them. I wanted you to at least lead a somewhat normal life without being afraid of every stranger walking the street."

"W-Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because you need to know," her mother sniffled. "They don't love you, Mari, they only want your blood. You have to get out of here before they drain you completely. Please, for your own sake, please leave this city. Go far away, somewhere they can't find you."

"They wouldn't do that," Mari shook her head. "They would never do that, Mama." At least, she believed they wouldnt. Everything made more sense after Elijah snapped the night before, but surely it couldn't be true. It had to be a lie her mother was telling to convince her to leave the Mikaelsons alone.

"I swear it's true, Mari. They will take everything you have to give. They can't control it anymore than you can. You have to-"

Her mother cut off her words midsentence as Mari's front door swung open. The little woman's eyes widened as Elijah Mikaelson stepped into the room and cleared his throat.

"Forgive me. I did not know you had company."

"What are you doing here, Elijah?" Mari furrowed her brow, instinctively bringing her hand to her chest, as if she could stifle the smell of blood with her shirt.

"I warned you, Mari," her mother whined. "He's come for your blood. He will always come back for it if he's already had a taste."

"Excuse me?" Elijah grimaced. "What do you know of me, woman? I am not here for any blood. I am here to collect Marigold for my brothers."

"You can't control it anymore than your brothers can," her mother accused, jabbing a finger in his direction. "If you hurt my daughter, I swear I will end you."

"Many have tried, all have failed. Good luck to you, milady," Elijah chuckled softly. Mari's mother looked back at her pleadingly, then rushed out of her apartment. Once she was gone, Elijah turned back to Mari. "Are you alright?"

"No. I suppose not. She said... She said I was cursed," Mari admitted. "That a witch coven cursed me when I was a baby, so that I would be bait for vampires. Mama told me that's the reason Klaus and Kol want to keep me here with them. Just because I taste good or something." Her cheeks flushed. She felt silly even saying it aloud.

"It's not impossible, Mari. I've heard of a similar curse before," Elijah told her honestly, "but it was a long long time ago."

"She was a part of a coven once, when she was a practicing witch," Mari mumbled, flopping back on the sofa. "I don't want to believe it's true. If it is then maybe she's right. Maybe they don't really care about me."

"I assure you that is not the case. Curse or no curse, their hearts have been struck with feeling for you," Elijah reassured her. "They are at the compound now. Klaus has requested that I retrieve you immediately. I know you may not want to see me after..."

"I don't think it's your fault. If what my mother said is true, then you couldn't help it. You'll never be able to help it," Mari sighed deeply. "I'm always going to be a temptation to you, so what's the point in even fighting it. I'll just feed you all."

"Nonsense, Marigold. Come." He offered her his hand. "Let me take you home."

She hesitated for a moment, then laid her uninjured hand in his. Mari let him pull her up to her feet, then followed him out of her apartment. Klaus needed her, and she couldn't refuse.

Elijah knew that it was likely that Mari's mother was telling the truth. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about the night before. She plagued his sleep still. A curse made much more sense than he wanted it to. It explained why Mari was practically driving him mad with want.

Only, he didn't know how to handle it. He couldn't have her, not really. Yet, he found himself wanting more and more. He was full, yet his mouth watered just thinking about her. Elijah really needed to find a way to break whatever curse plagued her before he lost his mind entirely.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of your lovely comments :) they definitely inspired me to write more and gave me new ideas. I was happy to explain things a little bit this chapter, but the situation with Elijah is definitely making me nervous XD idk how to control him. What do you guys think about his involvement? Let me know!**

 **Sorry for any typos, I'm writing on my phone currently and it likes to correct things unnecessarily and repeat words. Idk it's weird. I'll update soon though! I finally have the muse for this story again :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

"Klaus?" Mari knocked on his door gently. She thought everything would be just fine, since Klaus requested Elijah to bring her back to the compound. However, things seemed off. Even Kol wasn't in his usual spirits. When he told her that Klaus was upstairs, shut away in his room, she started to worry even more.

"Come in, love."

Mari pushed through his door slowly, then closed it just as quietly behind her. The room was dark, dimly lit by only a couple of candles. It was mostly the light of the rising moon outside that allowed her to see him.

Klaus was sitting in a chair, facing the window, with a half full glass of whiskey dangling from his fingertips. Mari approached him carefully.

"What's wrong, Klaus?" She rounded the chair, pausing once his face came into view. Thanks to the moonlight, she could see the blood splattered under his eye, on his cheek. He brought his glass up to his lips and took a long sip.

"I had to kill a coven today," he said coldly. "I kept innocent blood off of my hands for so long... for Camille..." Mari furrowed her brow sympathetically. He was hurting, of that much she was sure. He broke his promise to Camille, in his eyes. "I've let the beast out again."

"You're not a beast, Klaus. You're a man," Mari said gently. She lowered herself to her knees beside his chair. Her hand laid over his. "This happened while protecting Marcel. Right?" Klaus nodded his head silently. "Can you really call yourself a monster for protecting someone you care about?"

"It was dangerous," Klaus sighed. "It will continue to be dangerous. I've angered the witches once again. War will follow."

Mari shifted uncomfortably. She couldn't help but remember the story her mother told her. The war had been going on for generations, and Mari was one of the lucky victims that survived. The witches that crossed Marcel were ripped apart by Klaus.

"Take a shower," she insisted, rising to her feet. She took his hand in hers and tugged gently. "Come on, Klaus. Get cleaned up."

He hesitated for a moment, but when she continued her futile tugs, he gave in. Klaus rose to his feet, then let her lead him to the bathroom. She stopped outside the door as he ventured in. Klaus frowned when he looked back at her.

"You're not coming in?"

"Not now," she smiled sweetly. "I'll be here when you get out. Just downstairs." Klaus pouted a little, but he walked further into the bathroom to start the shower. Mari closed the door for him, then left his room as quietly as she came in.

* * *

Mari came down the stairs slowly, re-wrapping the bandage around her hand as she walked. Elijah and Kol sat at the little table in the courtyard, though Kol stood when he saw Mari approaching. He furrowed his brow and sucked in a deep breath.

"Well? Is he alright?"

"He will be," Mari nodded her head. "He thinks that he let down Camille. Even though she's gone... he's tried to do right by her. It's sweet, really. I just hope he isn't too hard on himself."

"Your hand," Kol pointed out, taking note of the bandage. "What did you do?"

"I cut myself picking up pieces of a dish I dropped. I'm a bit clumsy sometimes," she lied. It was obvious to Elijah that it was a lie she prepared ahead of time. She sold it so effortlessly that Kol was certain she was telling the truth. Elijah shifted in his seat and dropped his gaze from her.

She stopped when she reached Kol, and he lifted a hand to run his fingers through the golden waves that framed her face. Mari leaned into his touch, clearly comforted by it, and Elijah felt a pang of something unfamiliar ripple through him. He tried to chase it off.

"Elijah?" Another voice floated over to them. Elijah stood, turning as Hayley came through the gate into the courtyard. She smiled softly, but it faded when she noticed Mari there with Kol. "I didn't know it would be a full house."

"There were some complications," Elijah explained. "The witches are forming a rebellion, and Marcellus made the mistake of getting involved. Klaus spent all afternoon rescuing him from trouble."

"Nothing has changed, I see," Hayley sighed. She really was glad she made the decision to keep Hope out of New Orleans. Even if she missed her home and family sometimes, it was ultimately safer for Hope, which was all that really mattered to her. She opened her mouth to ask him how he had been, but when she looked up at him, his focus was aimed somewhere else entirely.

Hayley noticed that he was watching Marigold, or more specifically, watching as Kol wrapped an arm around her and brought her closer to him to inspect a wound on her hand. The expression on Elijah's face was far from his usual calm and collected countenance. She scoffed a little, then called to him again.

"Elijah. Elijah." After the second time, he turned to look back at her. "Can we talk alone?"

"Of course." Elijah straightened his suit jacket, then fixed his tie. He motioned for her to follow him into his private office. Hayley followed, but she didn't miss the way he subtly glanced back over his shoulder at the pair still standing in the courtyard.

Once alone, Hayley decided to rip the bandage off quickly, so to speak.

"So... what's going on with Mari?" She asked him bluntly, leaning back against his old wooden desk. She raised a brow quizzically.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I saw the way you stared at her," she huffed. "I wasn't born yesterday, Elijah. I know you."

"I assure you it is nothing," he cleared his throat, pushing the door to his office closed so that they could have some privacy. "She injured her hand."

"Why are you lying to me?" Hayley questioned, rolling her eyes. "Did you suddenly forget how close we are, Elijah? Like I said, I know you. So spill it. Give me the truth this time."

"Fine," he gave in, letting out a long breath. "I fed from her. That is all."

"That is most definitely not all," Hayley scoffed in disbelief. "Please tell me you're not interested in that girl. Especially when Klaus and Kol are already fighting over her."

"Don't be ridiculous," Elijah shook his head. "Of course not. As I previously stated, I fed from her. I lost control of my hunger and injured her hand. Those bandages are there because of me. Kol was pressing her for information about it, so I imagine he will discover the truth soon."

"Elijah," Hayley said his name softly. "It's okay if you're ready to move on, you know? I don't like it when you lie to me. We're too close for that, don't you think?"

"Hayley..."

"We're apart more often than we're together now," she shrugged her shoulders. "I expected you to move on. You have needs. I have needs. Someone has to meet them."

Elijah grimaced, "What do you mean by that, exactly?"

"You're not the only one ready to move on," Hayley confessed. "I met someone, Elijah. I was waiting for the right time to tell you, but now is as good a time as any, I guess." She took a deep breath. "He's a wolf, and he's really good with Hope. She likes him a lot, and honestly, I do, too."

"How long has this... wolf... been involved?" Elijah demanded. He was a little disappointed, if he was being honest, a little hurt. It didn't seem like that long ago that they were together, whispering sweet nothings in his bed.

"Not long. I kept him at a distance for awhile. I wanted to do right by you, I did. Unfortunately, it's not always that easy. He was persistent, so I eventually let him get closer. I'm sorry if you're hurt, Elijah. I didn't want to hurt you, but I think it's time we both let go. This long distance thing... it doesn't work as well as we want it to. You know it's true."

"Will he make you happy?" Elijah asked. The hurt was more than obvious on his face. Hayley frowned sympathetically, then nodded her head.

"He will. I really think so."

"Alright. Then be happy, Hayley." He pulled open the door and left. He couldn't stand to look at her any longer, not without thinking of her with someone else. She was right, in a way. Their relationship had been slowly withering away the longer she stayed out of New Orleans.

It was bound to happen eventually, but the timing just wasn't right. He wasn't ready to let go, but he didn't have a choice. Hayley deserved to be happy, and if she found someone who gave her what she needed, Elijah couldn't stand in the way. Unfortunately, while her needs would be met, his would be neglected. He had no one else to turn to, no lover to crawl into bed with to numb the pain. He was alone.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Mari stepped out onto the balcony, taking in a breath of fresh air. She spent all night at Klaus' side, but he finally laid down to get some rest. While she was happy he was getting some sleep, Mari found herself unable to do the same. Instead, she decided to step out and breathe in the city that raised her. It always seemed to smell like spices and rain.

A few moments after stepping outside, Mari noticed Elijah approaching the compound. She hadn't heard him leave, and part of her wondered where he had gone. She had no intentions of bothering to ask, but as he slipped through the front gate, she couldn't help but noticed the splatters of blood on the white collar of his shirt. Her brow furrowed.

Slowly, Mari made her way through Klaus' room towards the door. She slipped through it as silently as she could, since he had only just fallen asleep. Her little feet padded softly against the ground as she descended the stairs into the courtyard. It was a little chilly, and the cold breeze wandering in from outside clung to the skin her tank top and shorts left exposed.

Elijah paused his movements when he saw her. She seemed a little startled when his gaze met hers, as if she hadn't expected him to notice her there. He huffed a breathless sort of laugh, then looked down to begin undoing his tie. It needed to be cleaned since it was stained with crimson after his night out on the town.

"Try not to look so concerned, Marigold," he said to break the silence when he was sure she planned to stay silent.

"I'm not," she lied, dropping her gaze from his nervously. He shook his head, well aware that her words were lies. She looked at him as if he was some kind of killer on the loose, someone to be afraid of. Perhaps she should be afraid. He was afraid of himself sometimes.

"I needed to let off some steam. That is all," he explained, pulling his tie from his collar. He worked on unbuttoning his sleeves next. Mari finally got the courage to look at him directly again. She stepped a little closer, bringing her arms up to hug her upper body in hopes of deflecting some of the cold.

"What's wrong?"

"Does it matter?"

"It matters," she frowned. "We're friends, aren't we?" Oh how Elijah detested her innocence at times. It made him want so badly to destroy it. He let out a long sigh, then slid off his suit jacket. Once it was off of his shoulders and on the ground, he walked a little closer to her, stopping just a foot or two away.

"Are we friends, Mari? I was sure our relationship began and ended with my brothers. I'd consider calling you a friend if you weren't just a small moment in a very long life. If my brothers had any sense, they'd realize how pointless it really is to care for a human when we are eternal." He raised a brow as he watched her cheeks flush. Sometimes he wished he knew what she was thinking.

"You're upset," she said timidly. "Something is hurting you, so you're lashing out at me. That's okay. I won't hold it against you when you calm down tomorrow."

"You put a lot of faith in me that I have not earned," Elijah scoffed. "Is it because I'm supposed to be the calm brother? The well-behaved one? The _noble_ Mikaelson? If you knew anything about this family, Marigold, you would know that I am none of those things. I killed someone tonight. Will you hold that against me?"

She was silent again. Her head turned from his, her eyes darkening a little in response to his words.

"Is that what you came down to find out? If I killed someone?"

"I thought you might be hurt," she confessed. "I suppose it was stupid of me... to think anyone could hurt a Mikaelson."

"Oh, darling, it's much easier to hurt us than you think." His hardened expression softened, and his eyes glazed over with something that looked like sadness.

Mari thought back to the day before, when Hayley came to visit. He hadn't been quite right since she left, and Mari realized suddenly that it must have something to do with the way he was acting in that moment. She was the cause of the sadness in his eyes.

"Is it over then?" She asked boldly. "Between you and Hayley? Is that what's hurting you?"

"Why are you so curious tonight, little Marigold? What does my failed relationship have to do with you?" He nearly hissed. His harsh reaction told her all she needed to know. She winced a little, then took a step back.

"I'm sorry, Elijah. I didn't mean to pry. I was just worried. We're friend. I'd like to be friends."

"I'm not interested in being friends with you," he said coldly. His arm extended to allow his hand to capture her wrist. Her bright eyes widened a bit as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm parched, Mari. If you want to help, then remedy that problem. My broken heart isn't something you can fix."

"Elijah..."

His eyes met hers, and he held her gaze. Mari should have looked away before he captured her, but she was often rather foolish when it came to the Mikaelson men. The compulsion set in quickly, and it wasn't long before Elijah had her under his command.

"Allow me this one indulgence, Marigold. Do not resist." He used his thumb to tilt her head upwards, exposing her neck to his hungry gaze. She stayed quiet, obedient, as he requested of her. Elijah stared at her throat for a moment, contemplating, debating. It was wrong of him to take advantage of her when she had only tried to be friendly to him. However, she was a treat that was just too hard to resist when he was already aching.

His fangs slid from his gums in the natural way that they did before he fed. He raked them over her soft skin just hard enough to elicit a gasp from her pretty lips. It pleased his ears to hear a woman make such a sound because of him. It had been so long since he shared an intimate moment with Hayley. The distance, the end, left him longing.

When the temptation became too much to handle, he let his sharp fangs puncture her throat. Her head tilted back even further, and Mari closed her eyes. He fought back a primal urge to bite down harder when her hands braced against his chest, as if she wanted to keep them there as a reminder that he couldn't get too close.

To hold something so fragile in his arms was to torment himself. How easy it would be to break her, but how badly he wanted to preserve her. A small figurine of a woman, made of stained glass. If he squeezed hard enough she would shatter in his arms. Part of him wanted to see how much pressure he could apply before she started to crack.

"Enough," she breathed, her little hands pushing at his firm chest. "Elijah, that's enough."

Her shaky voice was enough to pull him back to his senses. Elijah could have drowned in sorrow in her honey-sweet blood if he wanted to. However, her well-being had to be taken into consideration first. He pried his fangs from her throat, though they wanted to stay there longer, then took a step back to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand.

Mari looked up at him, confused and concerned.

"I don't think I can feed you all, Elijah," she said honestly. Her innocence continued to plague him. She was so naive, she didn't even realize what he truly wanted from her. "I'll get sick if I give away too much blood."

"Are you monopolized by my brothers then? Entirely? Can I not have just a piece of you?"

"Elijah..." Mari took a couple of steps back as if she suddenly became afraid of him again. "Elijah, I don't know that I can give you what you want. I don't think... they'd ever forgive me."

"Must they know?"

"Goodnight, Elijah," she blurted out quickly, retreating to the stairs. "I'm sure you'll be thinking straight again by morning." Her fingers lifted to dance over the marks he left behind. Elijah saw regret pass over her expression, replaced by something a little darker, something he'd be interested in exploring.

The little thing scampered up the stairs like a frightened animal, and Elijah felt even more like a predator than he did before. A tom-cat chasing a pretty, little mouse.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Thanks so much for reading. Things are getting a bit out of control it seems XD I don't have a say so anymore, I'm just letting it all play out. Next chapter will be either pretty dramatic, or pretty steamy, but that's up to you guys. Let me know what you think, what you want to see next chapter! Your feedback makes it much easier to update often :) Thanks again, loves!**


End file.
